Lo que hay al otro lado del espejo
by chipikroou
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que a veces los cuentos de terror, no son solo cuentos? Existen puertas entre este mundo y el más allá, pueden abrirse y cerrarse con ayuda de algún humano, ¿pero que pasa cuando no se cierran completamente? Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura están a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencia:** Violencia, maltrato físico y psicológico, drogas, palabras altisonantes, situaciones fuertes y altas posibilidades de contenido sexual explícito y spoilers.

**Resumen:** _¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que a veces los cuentos de terror, no son solo cuentos? _Existen puertas entre este mundo y el más allá, pueden abrirse y cerrarse con ayuda de algún humano, ¿pero que pasa cuando no se cierran completamente?

**Petición:** Podrían responder la encuesta que hay en mi perfil, es sobre el futuro de esta historia y durará abierta un mes. De ante mano, muchas gracias :)

* * *

_**Lo que hay al otro lado del espejo**_

_**.**_

_¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que a veces los cuentos de terror, no son solo cuentos? Si te dijera que son historias reales, cosas que en verdad pasaron y que se han ido contando de generación en generación, con la errónea idea de que son leyendas, cuentos absurdos y escalofriantes que sirven para que los niños obedezcan. Y si te dijera que todas esas historias, les sucedieron a personas que se quedaron atrapadas entre nuestro mundo y el más allá, por culpa de los sentimientos de venganza tan grandes que albergaban en sus corazones justo antes de morir. _

_¿Me creerías?_

_Probablemente no, porque se que a ti también te han hablado del coco que saldría de debajo de tu cama si no querías ir a dormir, también te amenazaron diciéndote que el ropavejero vendría a por ti si no te portabas como era debido, seguro te hablaron del mostro en el armario; seguramente te contaron también la historia de Papá Noé, los reyes magos, el conejo de las pascuas, el ratoncito Pérez o el hada de los dientes. _

_Y tú crees que son un mito. Y probablemente muchas de ellas lo son. _

_Pero hay historias que son reales, hay terrores escondidos en cualquier parte, esperando a que algún incauto caiga en la trampa, para así continuar con esta telaraña hecha con el hilo de la venganza, llamada maldición. ¿Sabías que las emociones fuertes se quedan impregnadas en los lugares y pueden llegar a influenciar tu estado de ánimo, tu manera de pensar? ¿Alguna vez haz estado en algún lugar donde no te sientes cómodo? Puede ser por estas emociones de las que hablo, quizá no te afectan, pero te hacen sentir raro._

_Pero a veces no solo se que dan las emociones, a veces la persona que las sintió también lo hace y es ahí cuando empiezan los problemas._

_**.**_

**_Crybaby Bridge_**

_._

– ¿Segura que no estamos perdidas?

Preguntó una chica, que caminaba con dificultades sobre el suelo boscoso, llevaba la frente perlada en sudor y sus cabellos rosados se pegaban a su rostro, la muchacha de cabellos rubios simplemente la observó de reojo, mientras esquivaba unas ramas que no podría quitar de su camino con facilidad. El cielo estaba teñido ya de tonos rojizos, rosados, purpuras, violáceos e incluso un tenue anaranjado que se iba perdiendo, la noche se estaba abriendo paso, sin prisa, lentamente el cielo se iba tornando cada vez menos rosado para convertirse en el oscuro negro azulado que adornaba las noches.

Las dos muchachas se habían quedado acampando, eran dos estudiantes, universitarias, que en esos momentos aprovechaban sus cortas vacaciones para pasar un momento juntas, al ser mejores amigas.

A primera hora de la mañana, la rubia, le había dicho a la otra que partirían en dirección a los puentes que había por ahí, no había dado explicaciones en realidad, simplemente dijo que quería ir. Sakura no era una de las amigas más complacientes del mundo, pero la emoción del momento y saber que conocerían mejor la ciudad, le hizo asentir y seguir a la muchacha al cabo de unas horas, cuando creyeron que era prudente comenzar su caminata. Hacía ya varias horas que caminaban, estaba cansada, quería regresar a casa pronto y poder bañarse en una ducha y no en el estúpido río; observó la espalda de la rubia, que se detuvo unos momentos, antes de seguir caminando tras asentir. A esas alturas, después de caminar tanto y que la noche cayera, estaba segura que no sabían a donde se dirigían.

– Estoy segura.

– Ino… no seas terca, pareces hombre.

Le dedicó una mirada molesta y continuaron caminando en silencio, la verdad ella también estaba cansada, pero podía más la curiosidad que cualquier cosa; ignorando a su mejor amiga y los bufidos que soltaba, observó el mapa que su mejor amigo le había dado y sonrió, ya estaban cada vez más cerca, además podía escuchar la corriente del río, como el agua golpeaba contra las rocas. Si, no había duda, estaban por llegar a su destino.

Tras soltar un suspiro, Sakura decidió darle a su mejor amiga por su lado. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer o a donde vamos?

– En si, no se como se llame el puente…

–… ¿pero?

– El papá de Shikamaru nos contó de niños que le apodaban Crybaby Bridge…

Sakura se detuvo en el acto, sintiéndose molesta, interrumpió a la rubia. – No estarás buscando alguna aventura paranormal, ¿o si?

Ino simplemente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, se giró y dejó caer los hombros. – Es solo una historia… sobre un estúpido puente, no va a pasar nada.

Sakura se aferró a los tirantes de su mochila y negó. – No, Ino, no quiero ir, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan nada. Nada.

– Estás así, por el susto que te dimos Shikamaru y yo con la Ouija cuando éramos niños.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados se quedó en silencio, con las cejas bien juntas y la mirada clavada en ella; Ino simplemente soltó una carcajada, era inevitable, cada que recordaba lo difícil que había sido tranquilizar a Sakura aquella vez. Tosió un poco y se limpió una lagrimilla, sonrió y observó a la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Ay, además, necesitamos un auto para que pase y no tenemos uno, andamos a pie.

– Yo no voy.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – Intentó convencerla, más la muchacha se reusó. – Está bien, Sakura-chan, quédate aquí.

Se giró sin más, dejando a la muchacha de cabellos rosados detrás. Observó el mapa de nuevo y luego dirigió su mirada al frente, a esas alturas ya debería ser capaz de ver el puente, pero nada; juntó las cejas, quizá Shikamaru le había tendido una trampa para así enviarla al carajo. _¡Ah, ese maldito cabeza de piña, me las va a pagar! _Pensó al ver de nuevo el mapa y sentirse un poco frustrada, después de unos segundos, escuchó los pasos apresurados y la respiración agitada de Sakura. Le dirigió una rápida miradilla, conteniendo las ganas de burlarse.

– Cambié de opinión.

Sonrió. – Vamos…

Caminaron en silencio, Sakura detrás de Ino, ambas iban en silencio, la de cabellos rosados con una mueca de inconformismo en el rostro, la de cabellos rubios, más bien parecía estar a punto de entrar a la fiesta del año. Se detuvieron de nuevo, esta vez para sacar las linternas y volvieron a caminar. Ino murmuró varias veces que ya estaban cerca, más eso no parecía tranquilizar a la de cabellos rosados, que insistía en que estaban perdidas y debían volver al campamento o buscar alguna carretera para regresar a casa. Ino la ignoró rotundamente, cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había manera de sacárselo.

Entonces lo divisaron, entre la espesura de los árboles, un puente viejo, conservado y fuerte, pues seguía en uso, más el diseño de la estructura denotaba los que llevaba en pie.

Ino comenzó a caminar más rápido, Sakura parecía luchar contra dos bloques de concreto adheridos a sus pies. Ino estaba tan entusiasmada, que casi fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo al llegar a la carretera y no notar el desnivel que había, aquello logró tranquilizar un poco los nerviosa de la de Sakura, que tuvo que luchar contra todas sus fuerzas por no reírse y así evitar la furia de la muchacha de cabellos rubios, que seguía aventando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, quejándose de las irregularidades de los suelos y los estúpidos diseñadores de las carreteras.

Más una ligera ventisca helada, hizo que a las muchachas se les erizara la piel y así recordaron porque se encontraban en aquel lugar. El nerviosismo y la emoción volvieron.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Qué dice tu estúpida leyenda?

La muchacha rio un poco y asintió. – Dice que Sasame, como de quince años, se aparece en el puente anterior, detiene a los conductores y les pide un aventón hasta este puente, alegando que tiene que reunirse con su bebé.

Sakura juntó las cejas, molesta y asustada. – O sea, se me va a aparecer una… una chiquilla…

– No, para tener esa frente tan grande, no piensas lo suficiente. ¿Qué no escuchas? – Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Ino negó y sacudió la mano, restándole importancia. – Se aparece en el puente anterior.

– ¿Solo en ese? – Preguntó Sarcástica. – ¿Por qué no le pediste a Shikamaru que viniera?

La muchacha parpadeó unos momentos y luego rió, esa risa que Sakura odiaba. – ¡Ese vago se hubiera muerto de cansancio de ver el bosque! Además a ellos los veo a diario… ¡anda, vamos!

Sakura juntó un poco las cejas, ignorando el comentario anterior y tras soltar un largo suspiro caminó detrás de la rubia. Se detuvieron al estar justo a mitad del puente, el viento que hacía esa noche solo lograba erizarle más los cabellos a Sakura, más Ino parecía no notar aquello, ella observaba en todas direcciones, echando vistazos de vez en cuando, para que algún conductor distraído no fuera a arrollarlas. Tomó su móvil unos momentos y observó la hora, eran a penas las nueve y medía, así que seguramente era demasiado temprano para lo sobrenatural, más no le importó, le dedicó una mirada alegre a Sakura y caminó hasta quedar pegada a la baranda.

– Ven, Sakura-chan, no nos vayan a arrollar.

– Me guardarás el secreto, Sakura, ¿verdad? Lo harás, ¿si?

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás unos instantes, sintiendo que aquello había sido una pésima idea, más prefería estar a lado de su amiga, en caso de que aquella chiquilla fuera a aparecerse… mejor llevarse un susto de muerte acompañada.

– Esto es muy aburrido. – Se quejó la rubia, sacando unos emparedados de su mochila. – Te dije que no pasaría nada.

– ¿En verdad querías que pasa algo? – Tomando su porción, preguntó aterrada.

– Sería algo para contarle a mis hijos y a mis nietos.

– Pobres criaturas…

– Cállate. – Espetó, quitándose el cabello de la cara para poder comer. – En cuanto terminemos esto, caminaremos hacia el siguiente cruce, ahí pasan muchos muchachos… no será peligroso.

Sin decir más comenzaron a comer, Sakura se sentía cada vez más y más tranquila, el viento había logrado una atmosfera digna de una película de miedo, pero si se observaba todo con cuidado, se podía apreciar la tranquilidad que el bosque brindaba; estuvieron así durante varios minutos, ambas con la cabeza recargada en la baranda, viendo las pocas estrellas que salpicaban el cielo aquella noche, había ligeras nubes, nada de que preocuparse.

Después de unos minutos, el sonido de un auto las sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones. Era un antiguo Volkswagen, de esos a los que llamaban bochos o escarabajos, dentro iba una mujer como de unos cuarenta años y era acompañada por una muchacha extraña, que no aparentaba más de dieciséis.

– Uy… ¡Ahí viene Sasame!

Sakura le soltó un golpe a la rubia, sin recuperarse de los escalofríos que aquello le había producido. Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar un estruendo y ver como la máquina del auto moría frente a sus ojos; Ino se levantó después de unos momentos, emocionada y Sakura no supo si aquello era una buena señal.

– Así pasa en la historia… los autos se apagan al estar en el puente…

Observaron a la mujer intentar encender el motor, sin lograrlo. A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío, más al sentir como Ino se acercaba más a ella, para poder susurrarle al oído aquella leyenda. Ino sentía que aquella era una de las casualidades más graciosas del planeta, pero todos sabían que a ese tipo de autos, como a todos, cuando no se les cuida bien, tienden a presentar esas fallas… pero aprovecharía aquello para asustar a su amiga.

–… el motor muere y entonces Sasame desaparece del interior del auto…

A Sakura se le congeló la sangre, Ino se quedó en silencio al mirar de reojo y notar que la muchacha ya no estaba en el auto; el viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza, al tiempo que la mujer se bajaba del auto y comenzaba a gritar aquel nombre, que hizo que a ambas se les pusieran los pelos de punta. "Sasame, Sasame, ¿dónde te haz metido, Sasame?" Eso era lo que repetía la mujer, sin cesar, mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Ino tragó espeso.

La mujer pareció molestarse por la desaparición de la muchacha y comenzó a alegar algunas cosas, como: "los jóvenes de ahora son unos malagradecidos, ¿que se puede esperar de una cría de catorce que ya carga con un niño?" Subió a su auto, cerrando con un portazo que hizo saltar a ambas espectadoras, que parecían estar a punto de un colapso; Sakura siempre había tenido miedo de esas cosas, Ino siempre se había jactado de que aquello eran puras mentiras. Escucharon a la mujer maldecir, el auto no encendía.

– ¿Q-Qué sigue? – Preguntó temerosa. – Ino… ¿esa mocosa nos va a cargar?

Negó una sola vez, sintiéndose más segura, no estaba pasando todo como en la leyenda. – Se supone que, en cuanto Sasame desaparece, un bebé… – sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, Ino sintió que el corazón le latía de manera errática.

– Un bebé, ¿qué, Ino?

La aludida simplemente tragó espeso, buscando una manera de salir de ahí, pero sentía que sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo; Sakura se desesperó ante el mutismo de la rubia, la volteó a ver y solo logró ponerse más nerviosa, al ver como aquellos ojos celestes miraban el lugar con desesperación. Comenzó a imaginarse cosas horribles, miles de muertes que tuvieran torturas con bebés. Otro sonido del auto volvió a asustarlas, la mujer se había bajado del auto y tras mirarlas de manera extraña, comenzó a buscar al bebé que lloraba.

– Un bebé, ¿qué, Ino?

–… llora. – Comenzó a tomar sus cosas, de manera descontrolada. – Hay que irnos de aquí… ¡rápido, Sakura! No podemos ver a Sasame o al bebé, ¡vámonos ya!

– ¡Mierda! – Gritó escandalizada, sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba del pecho. – ¿En que carajo nos haz metido, cerda?

Volteó a verla, pero antes de poder contestar, la mujer les llamó, habían logrado llamar su atención con sus gritos y esa escena de paranoia digna de una mala película de miedo.

– ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

Ambas voltearon a verla, sintiéndose más asustadas: Ino por lo que ya sabía, Sakura por lo que desconocía.

– Parecen muy asustadas, ¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con ese bebé que llora?

– ¡N-No…!

– ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Asesinas!

Sakura había comenzado a llorar, el llanto del bebé se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y el sonido de algo raspando ligeramente la madera de la que estaba hecha la baranda no dejaba de martirizarla. Ino simplemente miró a la mujer, suplicándole, mientras reunía las palabras y buscaba un poco de valor, más la mujer dijo algo que no alcanzaron a comprender, presas de miedo como se encontraban, sus sentidos parecían estar fallando. La mujer desapareció del frente suyo, caminando en dirección a las escalerillas que daban hacia el río. Ino negó.

– ¡No! ¡No vaya! – Comenzó a correr, siguiendo a la señora. – ¡Es una trampa!

Sakura comenzó a seguirla, temerosa de quedarse sola; se detuvo detrás de Ino, justo donde empezaba la escalerilla y se llevó amabas manos al rostro, al ver a una muchacha colgada del puente, su rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento, la lengua parecía querer salírsele de la boca, empujando ligeramente su quijada, desencajándola; sus ojos, sin vida, estaban clavados hacia abajo, en el río, sobre las piedras, donde había un bebé inerte, con la piel pálida, casi azul.

Dejó de escuchar el llanto y todo su alrededor a causa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, el estómago se le revolvió. Solo pudo gritar.

Ino simplemente había observado todo, incrédula, tal como le había contado el padre de Shikamaru durante esas pijamadas, todo había pasado tal cual; quiso moverse, más algo la mantenía postrada ahí, observando como el bebé parecía perder la vida de pronto, en cuanto la mujer llegó a la orilla y al levantar la mirada encontrarse con el cuerpo colgado de Sasame, la había escuchado susurrar un "no puede ser" seguido del nombre de la muchacha, después de caer al suelo, presa del miedo.

No sentía nada, solo podía escuchar el llanto de aquel niño, que a pesar de estar muerto, seguía berreando con fuerza.

Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, sentía algo extraño rodearle la cabeza, comenzaba a caer en un extraño sopor que nunca antes había sentido, similar a estar ebria… sentía que podía caminar sobre el agua, que podría caminar por la baranda sin caerse. Sus labios se separaron un poco, escuchando el llanto, le taladraba los oídos con fuerza, más eso dejó de importarle, ese bebé estaba solo y necesitaba ayuda, si no le sacaban de ahí moriría por hipotermia y no podría permitirse eso jamás. Uno de sus pies hizo además de moverse hacia el frente, pero un grito a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó un poco y vio a la mujer caminar en dirección a ellas, su mirada perdida; sentía a Sakura tirar de ella, estaba alejándose de ahí. – ¿A dónde…?

– ¡Lejos de aquí, Ino! ¡Lejos, lejos, muy lejos!

Dejaron sus linternas olvidadas en el puente y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, se detuvieron unos momentos después, para mirar atrás y ver si la mujer subía a su auto, más su miedo solo logró convertirse en pánico al ver como la mujer subía a la baranda y luego se dejaba caer; no esperaron a escuchar el sonido del cuerpo al chocar contra las piedras o el agua, simplemente corrieron, alejándose de aquel horrible llanto al que se habían aunado unos lamentos femeninos que le atribuyeron a Sasame. No supieron cuanto tiempo corrieron, solo supieron que en algún momento, un muchacho de cabellos rubios había estado a punto de arrollarlas por la manera en que habían cruzado la carretera sin mirar.

No pudieron calmarse, a pesar de haber visto el auto casi encima de ellas, duraron gritando y llorando varios minutos más, histéricas, temblaban, murmuraba, tartamudeaban, no podía hablar, estaban tan asustadas, que lo único que lograron fue llorar desconsoladamente, a pesar de lo mucho que el rubio intentó calmarse, a pesar de estar ante el escrutinio de la mirada molesta de un muchacho de cabellos negros, que permanecía reclinado contra la puerta del copiloto. Y a pesar de que el muchacho de cabellos claros les dijera que podían confiar en el, eran incapaces de decirles lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Quién iba a creerles?

Aquella noche terminaron dentro del Ford del muchacho, olía a cosa vieja y aromatizante barato, que parecía más al aroma de la lejía; ambas iban en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana que le correspondía a cada una, incapaces de hablar, simplemente pudieron retener el llanto. Le habían pedido al muchacho que tomara una desviación, ya que había comentado algo de ir hacia la ciudad por el puente donde habían visto la aparición, tardaron poco en convencerlo, la manera en que la histeria había amenazado con volver a ellas fue suficiente.

* * *

**¿Me merezco uno, dos, tres reviews? **

Recuerden que saber que opinan cuenta mucho, me gustaría escucharlos (o leerlos en realidad), sus comentarios pesan en la trayectoria de esta historia, así que espero se sientan con la confianza de poder presionar el botón que hay abajo y dejar sus opiniones. Siempre tuve ganas de escribir una historia de miedo y ahora vengo encontrando la inspiración, así que espero que sea de su agrado, porque si no me doy un tiro, jajajá, es broma. Pero en verdad espero que si les guste.

Las actualizaciones: Erm, intentaré que sean pronto, pero no les prometo actualizaciones regulares cada semana, porque tengo vida (aunque no sea la gran cosa) y demasiadas responsabilidades, estoy cursando la universidad, trabajo y encima debo cuidar de mi hermano y mi abuela, comprendan que uno no puede crear clones como lo hace Naruto :( Bueno, aun así, tengan por seguro que terminaré la historia y que no tardaré años en actualizar.

Los reviews: Si me han leído antes, saben que contesto los reviews y que hay una sección acá para los que no tiene cuenta :)

Las encuestas: Haré dos encuestas, una está abierta ahora mismo y durará un mes, quiero saber si les interesa que haya romance, porque tengo planeado algo, más es parte de la historia y no es un pairing muy común, la otra depende de lo que respondan en esta, así que... espero y la respondan, si no es mucha molestia, gracias.

Y creo que es todo...

**Chipikroou**

Lunes 12 de Agosto del 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**No me gustan mucho las notas al inicio PEEEERO: ¿Podrías contestar la encuesta que hay en mi perfil? Por favor, es sin fines de lucro, solo intento resolver dudas que tengo con la trama de esta historia, gracias.**

* * *

_**La mujer de ojos rojos.**_

_**.**_

El rubio observó a las muchachas por el retrovisor, justo en el momento en que la de cabellos rosados se había hundido en el pecho de la rubia, ambas se dedicaron a ver la ventana contraria a la que habían estado observando momentos antes y el no pudo evitar sentir que estaba observando algo indebido, como si estuviera violando la privacidad de aquellas muchachas. A decir verdad había sido extraño todo aquello, casi las arrollaba con el auto, luego ellas estuvieron histéricas, pidiendo que las regresaran a casa y luego de que logró calmarlas (porque Sasuke no se les había siquiera acercado), la histeria volvió al mencionar un estúpido puente. _¡Un estúpido puente, dattebayo!_ Pensó un poco malhumorado, había tenido que tomar una desviación, la cual le alargaba el viaje cerca de dos horas.

Después de que aquellas extrañas subieran al auto, el silencio se apoderó de todos, ni siquiera la música de Sasuke alcanzaba a escucharse y eso que al muchacho le gustaba llevar alto el volumen para no escuchar a nadie y así no molestarse. No quiso preguntarles más, pero estaba preocupado. Desvió la mirada al frente, recordando lo que casi pasaba con ellas y apretó los labios, mientras sus ojos observaban como las rayas del pavimento iban desapareciendo rápidamente, como si su auto fuera comiéndoselas. Movió la cabeza un poco y suspiró.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el de ojos negros, rompiendo con aquel silencio, al tiempo que se quitaba un auricular.

– Pues… – bajó la mirada y notó que casi llegaban a la reserva de combustible, –… a la primera estación de gas que encontremos…

– Ah.

Aburrido de ir en el auto, escuchando canciones, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello, ni responder con aquel monosílabo, algo poco común en él, comúnmente pareciera que dejaba a las personas hablando, ya que nunca contestaba, no le encontraba lógica a tener que contestar cosas que no eran preguntas y tampoco llevaban una implícita. No miraba a las muchachas, últimamente parecía que las hormonas se les habían alborotado a todas y había estado en aprietos hace no mucho tiempo, con una desquiciada de cabellos morados que no dejó de llamarle, ni de seguirlo y aparecerse en los lugares que solía frecuentar. No quería una loca de cabellos rosados y una rubia detrás de él, gracias. Apretó un poco los labios y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, observando los faroles que pasaban rápidamente.

Bendita la hora en que ese estúpido rubio había decidido ayudar a esas gritonas y lloronas, admitía que se había preocupado un poco, el estado en que las habían encontrado era en verdad histeria, no paparruchas, ni teatros, lo supo desde el momento en que notó las miradas desorbitadas de las muchachas… diferente a las de un drogado, estas parecían no querer enfocar y el miedo se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Pero eso no iba a ablandarle nunca el corazón, no lo suficiente para subirlas y hacer lo que fuera voluntad de ellas, ahora debían viajar más de la cuenta, por una zona que no era de las más seguras. ¿Y todo por qué? Ah, si, porque _el imbécil de Naruto no puede estar en paz sin tener que jugar al héroe._ Terminó pensando con mucha molestia. Desvió la mirada de la ventana al escuchar un movimiento y notó que el rubio oprimía los botones del estéreo, con las cejas juntas.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó al notar que su amigo lo miraba.

– La una menos cuarto.

Ino y Sakura desviaron la mirada de la ventana, posándola sobre el muchacho de cabellos negros y después, la de ojos jade no pudo evitar mirar su reloj de pulso; en efecto, era la una menos cuarto. Ambas se sorprendieron por lo tarde que era ya, más prefirieron quedarse calladas, mejor ahí en ese auto que corriendo hacia Dios sabe donde.

El rubio silbó. – Vaya lío, estos rumbos son peligrosos.

– Te dije que tomaras los puentes.

– Ellas no quisieron, teme, respeta la situación.

– Hmp… serás estúpido.

– ¡Ay! ¡Tú cállate, dattebayo! – Respondió el rubio, la molestia clara en su voz. – Teme, ahorita en la estación cambiamos, ya me duele el culo.

El aludido rodó la mirada, juntó un poco las cejas y luego de observar con hastío al de cabellos rubios, desvió la mirada al frente y asintió. Sakura e Ino simplemente voltearon a verse unos momentos, incapaces de decir palabra alguna y un poco sorprendidas por la manera tan confianzuda en que el de cabellos rubios había hablado. El miedo había logrado desvanecerse un poco y ahora se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estaban… arriba del auto, con dos completos desconocidos, que a todas luces se veía que eran de tipo "loco" y además fuertes. Vaya lío en el que habían terminado metidas y todo por seguir una estúpida leyenda… que ya no era tan estúpida después de todo.

– ¿Y qué hacían? – Terminó por preguntar el rubio. Ninguna contestó, así que decidió hacer una aclaración. – Antes de que casi las arrollara y así…

Ninguna pudo contestar, aquella pregunta había llegado de golpe y aun estaban un poco inseguras sobre si responder sería buena idea, sobretodo porque hablar de un puente en el que una muerta aparecer colgada y su hijo muerto hace años llora… bueno, no era algo creíble. Sasuke no volteó a verlas, pero aprovechó aquel momento para darle unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio y fingir (muy mal) una cara de circunstancias.

– No confían en ti. – Comentó, sorprendido además, nunca nadie le había negado la palabra al rubio. – _Dobe._

– Ni en ti, _teme_. – Respondió casi de inmediato.

Las muchachas no pudieron evitar sonreír al notar como el muchacho de cabellos rubios le atestaba un buen golpe al de cabellos negros, parecían dos niños pequeños si se les miraba de ese modo y el azabache lucía menos intimidante y amargado. Por alguna razón aquello las hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilas, aunque eso no quería decir que podían bajar la guardia; Ino tenía la mano apretada alrededor de la navaja que usaba para cortar la soga siempre que salían a acampar.

– Y bueno, ya que entramos en confianza…

– Ja.

– Tú cállate. – Espetó rápidamente. – ¿Qué hacían tan tarde en el bosque?

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sintiendo como la piel se les erizaba de solo recordarlo. Ino aun no podía superar aquel extraño sopor en el que había caído, llegando a casa le preguntaría a Shikaku si sabía que venía de aquello; se frotó el brazo y miró por el retrovisor, topándose con la mirada del rubio, luego volteó a ver a Sakura, ella también había estado viendo al muchacho; permanecieron en silencio, sin saber exactamente que decir y preguntándole a la otra que debían contestar, porque no querían decirle la verdad, al menos no lo que había pasado en el puente.

Silencio.

– ¿Intentaron violarlas?

Esta vez quien soltó un golpe fue el de cabellos negros; las muchachas simplemente desviaron la mirada y negaron, aunque hubieran preferido haber mentido y asentir, pues el interrogatorio que le seguiría, creían que sería difícil de evadir.

– ¿Entonces que pasó? Venían muy alteradas, en verdad… no se que otra cosa pudo haberlas afectado tanto.

– Quizá no quieren hablarte de eso.

Agradecieron en silencio lo que el pelinegro había dicho y cayeron en un largo silencio, hasta que el rubio encendió la radio, se sentía incómodo en los silencios. Sintonizó una estación que prefería y pronto empezó a mover un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, Sasuke simplemente recargó la cabeza en el asiento, dispuesto a dormirse; se colocó los audífonos, odiaba las canciones que escuchaba el rubio, escuchó quizá dos canciones antes de dejar de prestar atención y comenzar a caer rendido por el cansancio y la ligera resaca que comenzaba a sentir, en quince minutos tendría que cambiar asientos con el rubio y lo mejor sería dormir un poco.

El rubio iba muy concentrado en su canción, más eso no le bastó, pronto volvía a platicar.

– Por cierto, me llamo Naruto, el teme es Sasuke… ¿cómo se llaman?

– Ino.

– Sakura.

Naruto asintió y bajó un poco el volumen de la radio, para poder escuchar mejor lo que las muchachas tenían para decirle, además no le gustaba no escucharse. En el asiento del copiloto, Sasuke dormitaba, pero aun era capaz de escuchar algunas de las partes de la conversación entre los cortes de música y gruñó. Todos le ignoraron, Ino sonrió un poco y bajó la mirada, sintió a Sakura removerse y la soltó, la muchacha parecía haberse recuperado del susto, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la palabra, lanzó una pregunta de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos rubios.

– ¿Haz escuchado algo sobre el Crybaby Bridge?

Ino abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, Sakura hizo un gesto, restándole importancia. El rubio se rascó la cabeza unos momentos, antes de negar.

– ¿Qué es?

Sakura se recargó en el asiento y negó. – No se, teníamos esa duda.

Sasuke juntó un poco las cejas, entre sueños, podía escuchar una canción en la radio… una canción que no le gustaba nada, a pesar de que la cantaba una mujer y tenía una voz muy hermosa, quizá de esas a las que llamaban privilegiadas. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero aquella canción seguía escuchándose, en la lejanía, como si viniera de una antigua radio; abrió los ojos molesto, se arrancó los auriculares y apagó el radio, le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio, para que no fuera a reclamarle y, enfurruñado, volvió a acomodarse, dispuesto a dormir, pero al notar que el auto comenzaba a perder velocidad y que la, tan esperada, estación de gasolina se acercaba, simplemente apretó un poco los dientes y se preparó para manejar la hora que restaba.

Sasuke se bajó del auto, aprovechando el momento para poder estirar las piernas y respirar profundo, se dirigió hacia la caja a pagar. Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos le miró desde la puerta del baño de las féminas; Sasuke simplemente le ignoró y pagó la cantidad justa, recibió el ticket y miró una última vez a la mujer.

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco, llevaba puesto un vestido corto, blanco y negro, con una sola manga en color rojo, el cabello negro le caía en hondas sobre los hombros y la espalda, su blanca piel resaltaba por los tonos negros y rojizos que poseía en el cabello y en el rostro; un ligero golpe en el hombro lo obligó a parpadear y desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda, la muchacha de cabellos rosados estaba a lado de él, mirándole con curiosidad y alternando la mirada hacia donde estaba la mujer de vestimentas extrañas… aunque venía cayendo en la cuenta, al volver la mirada, que aquella mujer ya no estaba. Observó a Sakura en silencio, que le dijo que Naruto le había pedido que se apresurara, más pareció no haberlos escuchado y decidieron enviarla a ella; Sasuke asintió una sola vez e ignorando por completo a la muchacha, caminó hacia el auto.

Sakura se detuvo unos momentos, sintiéndose un poco molesta por la manera en que el muchacho le había mirado e ignorado, era como si ella fuese inferior, una molestia. Rodando la mirada, corrió hacia el auto y subió, al tiempo que lo hacía el azabache.

Llegaron quince antes de lo que habían previsto a la ciudad y tardaron esos quince minutos de ventaja en llegar a la calle donde Ino les aseguró que vivía, las muchachas bajaron del auto y desaparecieron al girar en una esquina. Sasuke arrancó en dirección a su casa, el rubio ya había dicho a su madre que se quedaría con él, así que mejor acelerar el paso, ya quería llegar a su cama y dormir un poco. Las clases comenzaban el lunes y no quería estar desvelado para entonces, siempre le había pegado el no dormir bien y el hecho de que ya fuera domingo por la madrugada no ayudaba mucho.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, tardísimo, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, quizá ya pasaba de esa hora; sin hacer mucho escándalo, el rubio y él treparon hacia su habitación, entrando por la ventana, aterrizando suavemente sobre el colchón. Naruto no tardó en desenrollar el futón, sacarse la camisa y tirarse en el, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato; Sasuke se frotó el cuello, el cual tenía dolorido por haber dormido en el auto; se quitó la ropa y se puso los pantalones de la pijama, sin dejar de sentir aquella molestia en el cuello. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y estiró la mano, tomando de su pantalón el reproductor de música, se puso los auriculares, dispuesto a dormir, escuchando sus canciones, como se había vuelto su costumbre.

Seleccionó algunas, de las tranquilas, tampoco quería acelerarse.

Ahogando un bostezo, escondió el reproductor bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos, sentía el viento que se colaba por la ventana, acariciándole la piel desnuda del torso y moviéndole los cabellos. Acomodó mejor la almohada y cerró los ojos, escuchaba una canción lenta, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de haber estado despierto casi toda la noche. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, su mente a vagar por el mundo de los sueños, pronto caería profundamente dormido, podría descansar y olvidarse de la resaca que ya comenzaba a pegarle en esos momentos; los ronquidos que pegaba el rubio comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más lejos, pronto eran un susurro que hasta lograba arrullarlo y lentamente se fueron tornando en otra cosa… su mente comenzó a girar en torno a la canción que escuchaba en esos momentos, la cual desconocía, pero le resultaba familiar.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I want to go to bed… _

Sus labios se separaron, caía en la inconsciencia, pronto dejaría de escuchar. No estaba pensando con claridad en esos momentos, solo podía escuchar aquella voz femenina, suave, ligeramente aguda, como si lo hiciera a propósito. Sus cejas se relajaron, escuchaba en la lejanía una canción proveniente de esas cajitas musicales que solían usarse años atrás, que traían bailarinas dentro y sonaban cada que alguien las abría.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, and then leave me alone, don't try to wake me in the morning 'cause I will be gone._

El sonido de la ventana al golpear, gracias al viento de la madrugada, lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado, sus oídos se llenaron de una canción muy distinta a la que había escuchado antes y que extrañamente no podía recordar. Se frotó el rostro unos momentos y cerró la ventana, malhumorado, apenas que comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo; bostezó y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué?

– Deja dormir. – Contestó el mayor, con voz arrastrada.

– Hmp…

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, observó a Naruto unos instantes, estaba tan dormido que ni los gritos de su pelirroja madre podrían despertarlo en esos momentos; cerró los ojos de nuevo, respirando lentamente para así poder relajarse, estaba seguro que su hermano estaría muy molesto en la mañana y no se salvaría de un brutal golpe en la frente, más eso no le importaba en esos momentos, solo quería dormir… solo quería descansar. Apretó un costado de su rostro contra la almohada, bajó el volumen del reproductor hasta el mínimo y no tardó mucho en volver a quedar en ese extraño mundo, donde no se está ni dormido, ni despierto, simplemente se está en medio, esperando a caer a cualquier lado.

Y la canción volvió…

_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go. __Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep; I don't want to wake up on my own anymore…_

Comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo flotaba, lentamente, hacia alguna dirección que el desconocía; su cabeza se movió un poco y fue consciente de seguía en su cama… pero aun así sentía que flotaba. Le restó importancia.

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep; I don't want to wake up on my own anymore. __Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go…_

Y sus ojos comenzaron a ver imágenes extrañas, su cuerpo se relajó por completo, su respiración se acompasó; ya estaba casi dentro del mundo de los sueños, solo tenía que dejar de escuchar aquella extraña canción. Pero no se iba, seguía ahí, molestándole en sueños…

_There is another world, there is a better world. Well, there must be… well, there must be… well, there must be… well… bye-bye…_

Esta vez no fueron ruidos de fuera lo que lo despertaron, simplemente se levantó molesto, se arrancó los auriculares y observó la pantalla del reproductor, según el artista, sabría quien le había descargado esa canción del demonio al reproductor, más se sorprendió al notar que, en esos momentos, se reproducía una canción de los Beatles, muy diferente a la que había escuchado… para empezar no estaba la voz femenina, suave y aguda, tampoco aquella extraña tranquilidad, ni esa pegajosa manera. Se rascó la cabeza desesperado y apagó el reproductor, observó la hora.

Ya casi eran las cinco de la mañana.

Molesto, se aventó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir, sin escuchar música, aquella canción lo había desquiciado lo suficiente para repudiar el aparato. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, sin canciones de por medio, sin esa latosa musiquita, ni esa voz femenina aguda que se le pegaba al cerebro y no le permitía descansar del todo. No tuvo sueños, tampoco escuchó el sonido del viento que anunciaba la tormenta que se avecinaba, no escuchó la alarma de su hermano sonar a las seis de la mañana, ni el transitar de su padre y su hermano por el pasillo, discutiendo sobre algún asunto laboral mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

Simplemente durmió, profunda y plácidamente.

Despertó por ahí de las doce del medio día, con una fuerte jaqueca y molesto porque ya había perdido la mitad del día y tenía encima que despertar al rubio, que seguía dormido y ahora estaba desparramado sobre el suelo y el futón. Se quedó sentado en la cama durante unos segundos, el incidente de la canción había quedado olvidado en su mente. Bostezó un poco y se levantó, buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sorprendió al ver que apenas tenía batería; musitando una maldición al aire, lo conectó para que comenzara a cargar. La mañana transcurrió normal, se imaginó, salió de la habitación, se bañó y vistió en menos de quince minutos, al regresar a la habitación, se detuvo a lado del rubio, que tenía la boca completamente abierta y un brazo extendido hacia la puerta. Una de sus cejas se elevó y con un movimiento de su pie bastó para que el muchacho despertara, pegando un fuerte grito.

Caminaron hacia la cocina y se sorprendieron al toparse con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el muchacho tenía el diario extendido y lucía muy concentrado.

– Ya despertó el bello durmiente. – Fue el saludo del mayor.

– Para la joda.

– Buenos días a ti también. – Contestó sin inmutarse, cambiando la página.

Naruto se sentó a la mesa y Sasuke no tardó en buscar algo para desayunar, al rubio le arrojó un emparedado, que seguramente había dejado su padre ahí.

– ¿Ya escuchaste sobre la mujer que se tiró del puente?

El menor estaba sacando una banana y la mantequilla de maní del frigorífico, volteó a ver a su hermano extrañado, era raro que le comentara sobre las cosas del trabajo, comúnmente disfrutaba de hacerse el interesante y esperar a que el le preguntara; negó, buscó un cuchillo, tomó un poco de pan y se sentó a la mesa. Itachi lo ignoraba para volver a leer a leer el diario; enarcó una ceja, seguramente el muchacho ya iba a hacerse el interesante. Dejó las cosas en la mesa y comenzó a untar la mantequilla sobre dos rebanadas de pan, para después cortar la banana en rodajas y ponerlas encima. No pudo evitar mirar a Itachi, sobre todo al diario, ya que Naruto parecía muy concentrado en el también y bueno… el rubio no era de esos que leían los diarios. En la primera plana hablaban sobre un suicidio en uno de los puentes que había de regreso a la ciudad.

– Ayer que volvían de Suna, ¿vieron algo raro en el puente?

Juntando las cejas, comenzó a desayunar. – ¿Por qué?

El mayor levantó la mirada unos momentos antes de devolverla al periódico. – Hubo un suicidio en el puente largo, ¿viste algo al pasar por ahí?

Negó, a punto de replicar, pero Naruto se le adelantó. – No pasamos por ahí.

Itachi suspiró y dejó el periódico de lado, entonces Sasuke pudo ver un tazón con cereal, el mayor se dedicó a terminar de comer lo poco de cereal que le quedaba.

– ¿Por donde volvieron entonces?

– Por la desviación al sonido. – Volvió a contestar el rubio.

Sasuke lo observó con cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo al escuchar a Itachi resoplar molesto y alejar la silla de la mesa. – Son muy peligrosos esos lares. – Reprendió el mayor, con evidente molestia. – Que estén jóvenes no los hace inmunes, deberían meterse eso en la cabeza.

– No planeábamos pasar por ahí… – Comentó con todo de obviedad, comió un poco más, intentando no fastidiarse. – Solo surgió.

– ¿Surgió?

– Es que casi arrollamos a unas muchachas, estaban muy raras y nos rogaron que no pasáramos por ahí…

Itachi juntó las cejas. – ¿Las llevaron? – Naruto asintió, Sasuke estuvo a un segundo de arrancarle la cabeza. – Son idiotas en verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto entonces comprendió la metida de pata que acababa de cometer, Sasuke miraba el diario, leyendo lo poco que podía al tiempo que Itachi enarcaba una ceja y alejaba le plato de él, unos centímetros; desvió la mirada hacia la rebanada de pan que le quedaba y se la llevó a la boca, antes de que Itachi continuara con sus estúpidos sermones.

El mayor se levantó sin decir más, Sasuke agradeció el silencio que no hubiera intentado indagar más acerca de aquellas muchachas y que el rubio no hubiera abierto más su estúpida boca, no estaba de humor para una disputa fraternal a esas horas del día, mucho menos con el dolor de cabeza que la resaca de sueño le estaba creando. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, en verdad que habían sido unos idiotas al dejar que dos desconocidas se subieran al auto, esos tiempos la gente estaba volviéndose loca, cualquier tipo, por más inocente que luciera, podía ser un asesino o un drogadicto buscando saciar sus propias necesidades a cualquier costo. Y además estaba lo del puente.

– Si siguen cometiendo estupideces, dejaré de cubrirte con papá, Sasuke.

Levantó la mirada, creía que el tema había quedado olvidado, se cruzó de brazos. – Ajá.

– Levantar extraños en la carretera, es cosa seria.

– Lo se. – Respondió con tono monótono. – Fue estúpido, ¿ya?

Itachi simplemente terminó de fregar lo que había usado, lo botó a un lado, para que se secara y salió de ahí sin dirigirle más la palabra; Sasuke enarcó ambas cejas, se terminó la rebanada de pan y observó al rubio de soslayo, podía ver la cara llena de culpa que tenía el rubio y aquello solo lo hizo sentirse más cabreado. De haber sabido no le hubiera dejado quedarse ahí en su casa. Observó el periódico durante unos segundos y leyó un poco el pasaje, según parecía, habían dado aviso anónimo a la policía desde un teléfono público cercano, según el peritaje la mujer había brincado del puente hasta el rio, no había indicios de asalto, ni violencia, pero habían encontrado dos linternas de campistas en el puente. Juntó las cejas y recordó lo que habían dicho las muchachas sobre ir de campamento.

Se levantó de la mesa, seguido del rubio, que se deshizo de las migas de pan y las botó en la basura; salieron de la cocina, Sasuke aun con aquel tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de auto, salió del garaje y abrió la reja, el auto del rubio salió y tras unos instantes, la reja se cerraba lentamente y ambos muchachos manejaban en dirección a casa del rubio, para que este se aseara y cambiara. Sasuke encendió la radio, sintonizó la estación local y escuchó el resto del reportaje sobre el suicidio de aquella mujer y se sorprendió al saber que era muy frecuente que aquello pasara en aquel puente, supuestamente el inicio de los suicidios se remontaba a las épocas de las colonias. Pronto la noticia cambió hacia cosas sin importancia, datos sobre algunas otras personas y sobre la reciente muerta, además de los testimonios del esposo, sus hijos, de los oficiales que había en el caso, vecinos y demás.

Giró y cambió la velocidad, pronto comenzaron las canciones.

No cambió la estación, a pesar de que la música no le agradaba, ya que iba perdido en sus pensamientos; por la tarde, y si su padre llegaba a casa, preguntaría por aquella mujer y llamaría al rubio, lo más seguro era que el muchacho estaría con el corazón en la boca por no tener idea de que pasaba y si aquellas muchachas habían tenido que ver y ahora eran parte de un delito sin saberlo. Suspiró, así trabajaba la mente del rubio. Una canción desconocida empezó a sonar, era algún grupo de esos raros, la canción era lenta y aunque no le desagrado como las de otros artistas, sentenció con no volver a escucharla nunca más, ya que le producía una extraña sensación de sueño. La luz cambió y tuvo que detenerse, se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó un poco, buscando de esa manera calmar el dolor de cabeza que no parecía dejarlo en paz.

Miró por el retrovisor y al posar la mirada al frente sus ojos se toparon con unos rojos, pertenecientes a una mujer… a la mujer que había visto por la madrugada en la estación.

Era la mujer más extraña, lucía seria, no parecía pertenecer a la ciudad… ni a ninguna otra, algo en ella no le agradó demasiado, sobre todo porque parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de ahí, era como si quisiera que la arrollara. Estaba parada frente a él, viéndolo, su piel pálida brillaba de una manera extraña donde la luz solar si golpeaba. La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y ella siguió de pie, frente a él. Las bocinas comenzaron a sonar, los insultos no se hicieron esperar y justo cuando Sasuke quiso contestar a un idiota que le recordó, de una manera no muy agradable, a su madre, se quedó helado al notar que la mujer ya no estaba. La luz cambió, las bocinas y los insultos se escucharon por última vez y Sasuke no podía dejar de sentir que aquello se lo había imaginado.

No más bebidas energizantes y alcohol al mismo tiempo.

La luz cambió de nuevo a verde y antes de arrancar observó a los últimos peatones que pasaban corriendo por ahí, entre ellos iban dos muchachas, una de ellas llevaba puesta ropa de esa que usan las mujeres que trabajan en oficinas, la otra ropa casual; arrancó, dejando a las muchachas detrás, ignorando la manera en que una de ellas le miraba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios ligeramente separados, en una mueca de miedo incomparable. La muchacha se quedó del otro lado, casi al borde de la acera, siguiendo el automóvil de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. La mano de su hermana, sobre su brazo, la hizo sobresaltarse y girar demasiado rápido, se topó con la mirada escéptica y desaprobatoria de la menor.

– Hinata, en verdad me siento enferma.

La aludida asintió y poniendo la mano detrás de la espalda de la muchacha, comenzó a caminar. – Lo siento, Hanabi, m-mi auto está allá.

Antes de alejarse mucho, volvió a mirar en dirección a donde había visto al muchacho de cabellos negros y ahogó un suspiro de miedo al ver que la mujer de los ojos rojos estaba caminando, aparentemente, en la misma dirección que el muchacho había desaparecido. Había visto los ojos de la mujer, eran esos ojos que había comenzado a distinguir desde que volvieron del viaje a África, la esclerótica era negra y el iris dorado… y había descubierto que las personas que llevaban los ojos de ese modo, no estaban enfermos, estaban muertos, pero seguían caminando entre las personas, las cuales no les veían y les atravesaban, ignorando por completo que almas en pena andaban caminando entre ellos, contagiándoles el ánimo lúgubre al rosarlos sin quererlo.

Pero ese era el punto del pánico que había sentido, nadie más podía verlos. ¿Entonces porque aquel muchacho había podido verla?

Encendió el motor del auto y arrancó en dirección a casa, ignorando al pequeño niño que la había estado viendo y que comenzaba seguirla, dando brinquitos por la acera, con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro, sus cabellos del color de la paja se movían de arriba abajo detrás de él y sus manitas iban y venían. Hinata no tardó en dejarlo atrás y tras unos segundos el niño se detuvo, aparentemente triste de haber perdido de vista a las muchachas de ojos perlados; su cabecita cayó hacia atrás. Hinata miró por el retrovisor al pequeño niño y lo ignoró por completo, en esos momentos estaba más preocupada por su hermana, que por un niño perdido, seguramente la madre aparecería pronto.

Escuchó a Hanabi dejar salir un gemido y apretó los labios. – Ya casi llegamos.

– En verdad me duele…

La voz apretada fue lo último que escuchó, antes de sentir que el corazón se le salía por la boca al ver que una mujer con _esos ojos_ estaba caminando por la calle, seguida del niño de cabellos rubios que había visto antes, el cual también tenía esos ojos que tantas dificultades le estaban dando para poder continuar con su vida normal.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Había preguntado la castaña, antes de volver a quejarse. – Haz estado rara… ¿también te sientes mal?

_Veo cosas, Hanabi, cosas horribles… horribles en verdad… ¡no paran, Hanabi, no me dejan en paz! _Fue lo que Hinata pensó contestar, más no pudo, aquello solo haría que a Hanabi le latiera el corazón con fuerza y que temiera por su salud mental, que la considerara una loca, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta ser. Simplemente apretó las manos sobre el volante y le dedicó una rápida mirada, con la cual le transmitía toda la tranquilidad que le era posible.

– No en realidad…

Hanabi respiró profundo, las manos apretadas contra su estómago. – Ese… viaje a África… nos arruinó la vida.

Hinata asintió, recordando el día en que había entrado corriendo a casa, gritando y llorando, había sido difícil tranquilizar a Hanabi, había sido difícil esconder el estado anímico de sus padres y fingir que era un simple dolor "femenino" de esos que dan de vez en cuando, de verdad había sido difícil… más ahora que parecía estar siempre alerta, buscando un lugar donde poner la mirada, un lugar donde no hubiera almas atormentadas. Respiró profundo, antes de acelerar y ver como una de ellas se convertía en un extraño humo que dejó atrás y pronto volvió a materializarse.

* * *

**Para los que no sepan:**

La canción que Sasuke escucha se titula Asleep y la interpretan The Smiths, no es mía, solo la usé para esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Haré sufrir a los personajes, para que no vayan a empezar con que odio a Sakura, odio a Ino, odio a Sasuke, es una historia de miedo, cosas feas les van a pasar y les tienen que pasar, por algo están dentro y participan en la trama, no odio a ningún personaje, de ser así, no los usaría en mis historias :)

* * *

**Valoro mucho tus comentarios, además los reviews me hacen una escritora feliz, así que, ¿podrías colaborar con mi felicidad? ¡Por favor! Jajajá, bueno, muchas gracias si me estás leyendo, gracias por darme esta oportunidad :) ¿Me merezco un comentario?**

Este capítulo no lo creo tan de miedo, en realidad solo intento introducir a los personajes en la trama, ya vimos afectadas a Ino y a Sakura, ahora vienen Sasuke y Hinata, aunque la Hyuuga no aparecerá realmente sino hasta capítulos venideros, no se cuantos falten para ello, pero con esta pequeña aparición se empieza a ver el rol de Hinata en esta historia, además de la situación de Sasuke, la cual como pudieron ver no es favorable.

Hay dos historias además de esta que quedan pendientes de actualizar, si las has leído, discúlpame mucho, acabo de comprar un computador portátil y estoy en espera de poder instalar el Office 10 (no tengo nada de dinero para eso), el que tenía antes ha muerto, por lo que no he podido trabajar en mis demás historias, este capítulo ya estaba, solo esperaba poder encontrar la oportunidad de venir a un café y poder publicar. Ten por seguro que pronto les traeré las continuaciones.

Y como no quiero poner notas larguísimas de autor, aprovecharé este segundo capítulo para reiterar algunas cosas:

1.- Las actualizaciones: No se cada cuando sean, pero ten por seguro que habrá, esta historia la terminaré, de todos modos, puedes agregarme a story alert para evitarte la molestia de entrar a la historia y descubrir que no he actualizado. Estudio, trabajo, me hago cargo de una casa, además de un adolescente y de un pequeño, no siempre tengo el tiempo o la facilidad de sentarme a escribir, siempre surgen actividades inesperadas y el tiempo junto al ordenador ya me es demasiado reducido.

2.- Tengo dudas: No se si todos quieran romance, tampoco se que parejas prefieran, si lees esto, por favor déjame un comentario con tú opinión o puedes contestar la encuesta que hay en mi perfil, todo será tomado en cuenta, en verdad quiero complacerte, saber que te gusta la historia me hace feliz. Así que seamos felices juntos, nada te cuesta dejar un comentario… a menos que tengas prisa, entonces te comprendo.

3.- Si no hay comentarios: Si no me dejas un comentario, donde dices lo que realmente piensas, jamás voy a saber si lo que estoy haciendo va por el buen camino, puedes dejarme aunque sea un "creo que le falta esto" "te saltaste esto" "en aquello creo que estás mal por esto." No me enojo, siempre y cuando no me dejen algo que llegue e insultarme, así que siéntete con la libertad de decirme lo que piensas sobre esta historia. Necesito saber que onda, por favor, ayúdame a saber :D

Puedes agregarme a twitter: valentinafofina

**Chipikroou**

Martes 20 de Agosto del 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**No me gustan las notas aquí PERO: ¿Podrías contestar la encuesta que hay en mi perfil? Por favor, es sin fines de lucro, solo intento resolver dudas que tengo con la trama de esta historia, gracias.**

* * *

_**Estudiante de medicina desaparece.**_

_**.**_

Sakura estaba en la universidad en esos momentos, llevaba puesta una bata sobre su uniforme azul y se podía leer la palabra estudiante en su pecho, seguida por su apellido. Había vuelto a la escuela el lunes, en esos momentos luchaba contra un bostezo que amenazaba con destrozarle el rostro, tenía sueño, demasiado sueño, no había podido dormir por la extenuante carga de tarea que le habían comenzado a encargar desde que regresara a clases, además a eso se le aunaba la preocupación que cargaba en su pecho. _Todo por tu culpa, maldita cerda. _Pensó, intentando calmarse y es que desde hacía cerca de cinco días que Ino no visitaba sus redes sociales, algo extraño, ya que la muchacha padecía una extraña adicción a esas cosas.

Miraba por el microscopio, hacía algunas anotaciones y luego volvía su atención al microscopio, algunas veces ojeaba un libro, otras sus anotaciones y de vez en cuando comentaba con un muchacho de cabellos castaños, que estaba compartiendo la mesa del laboratorio con ella y con quien se supone trabajaba en equipo. Dejó salir un suspiro y alejó el microscopio de ella, fastidiada por el comportamiento de aquellas bacterias, entendía el objetivo de aquel curso, pero en esos momentos le parecía lo más estúpido, porque estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, la estúpida rubia que le había hecho vivir una de las experiencias más aterradoras e intensas en toda su vida; torció un poco los labios y observó su móvil de nuevo, como antes, la rubia no había dado señales de vida y ella ya le había dejado un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

– Que raro...

– ¿Qué cosa, Sakura-san?

Levantó la mirada, había pensado en voz alta, ahora su compañero de mesa le estaba mirando expectante, seguramente creyendo que había algo interesante con sus bacterias; avergonzada desvió la mirada y escondió el móvil bajo sus piernas. Negó.

– ¿Pasa algo con el cultivo?

Negó, de nuevo. – Las bacterias van bien...

El muchacho asintió y volvió su atención al microscopio que había frente a él; Sakura resopló y observó su móvil de nuevo, revisando cada uno de los medios por los cuales podía recibir noticias de la rubia. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada de estados en Facebook, ni tweets, tampoco fotografías... ni una sola señal de vida por parte de la rubia; aún más fastidiada que momentos antes, tomó molesta el móvil y lo arrojó al fondo de su bolso, de donde no lo sacaría hasta que estuviera fuera de clases. Tomó el microscopio de mala gana, con una probeta introdujo una sustancia en la muestra y observó cómo las bacterias comenzaban a mostrar un comportamiento diferente. Con la mano derecha hizo una anotación en la libreta y siguió observando, aunque la mitad de su concentración estaba en otro lado, pudo seguir haciendo su trabajo sin cometer horribles errores.

¿Seguiría, Ino, asustada por lo que había pasado en él puente? Podría ser, la rubia siempre había pregonado que esas cosas eran puras mentiras, que era prácticamente imposible que existieran fantasmas y esas cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior unos momentos e hizo una nueva anotación en su libreta. Ahora que pensaba mejor el asunto de la ausencia de Ino, caía en la cuenta de que ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Sasame y desde entonces no hablaba con Ino, lo cual era lo más extraño, ellas dos no podían pasar un día sin contarse lo que les había pasado, aunque fuera lo más aburrido, debían mantenerse en contacto y molestarse. Aunque estuvieran enojadas, siempre terminaban hablándose, fingiendo que estaban esperando que la contraria pidiera perdón, algo que nunca pasaba, pero por lo menos tenían la excusa para hacer la llamada y reconciliarse sin sentir que estaban dañando su orgullo. Torció los labios unos momentos y observó por el rabillo del ojo su bolso, ahí dentro estaba su móvil y si lo tomaba, podía llamar a la rubia y reprocharle, en voz muy bajita, su ausencia.

Tomó el móvil y llamó a la muchacha, un sonido predeterminado por la compañía de telefonía sonó y pronto escuchó un mensaje, le decían que no se podía enlazar la llamada en esos momentos. Cortó la llamada y recordó que durante la noche había intentado llamarla, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Entonces recordó que no había llamado a casa de la rubia y la sensación de que era una pésima amiga la embargó, cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado hacer eso después de llamar al móvil cerca de diez veces y obtener siempre el mismo resultado; rodó la mirada, sintiéndose estúpida, juntó las cejas y volvió a mirar por el microscopio; buscaría a Ino esa tarde, menos mal que ese día solo asistía tres horas a la escuela y que ya había pasado una. El tiempo se fue rápido, después de laboratorio acudieron a una cirugía, tomó las notas pertinentes, hizo preguntas y respondió cuando se le cuestionaba o requería, las clases fueron igual que todos los días. La luz del aula se apagó, Sakura pudo ver a los enfermeros terminar de acomodar los utensilios usados en una mesa aparte y tras guardar su libreta, echarse la mochila al hombro, salió de ahí.

– Interesante la cirugía de hoy, ¿no?

Observó a la muchacha que había hablado. – No realmente.

– Ay, es la primera hemorragia que presenciamos.

– Pero no fue la gran cosa. – Respondió con tono ausente.

La muchacha observó a la de cabellos rosados unos momentos, antes de negar un poco. – Hasta luego.

Escuchó la despedida y apresuró el paso, al ir por los pasillos del hospital no pudo evitar sentir que alguien la observaba y se sorprendió al notar a un pequeño de cabellos del color de la paja, que llevaba puesta una yukata en colores cálidos, estaba parado al final de pasillo, justo afuera de las puertas que daban a los quirófanos; la mirada del niño le pesaba demasiado, pareciera que el pequeño estaba analizándola, aunque luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que eso podía ser, obviamente podría analizarla, pero era un pequeño, no tenía de que preocuparse. Torció un poco los labios y se frotó un codo, decidió ir por él y reprimirlo, aquella no era una zona para un pequeñito como el, sobretodo porque en cualquier momento alguien podría salir y golpearle con las puertas o arrollarlo con una camilla.

Dio el primer paso hacia el niño y los siguientes fueron más fáciles. Se detuvo al estar a un metro del pequeño y lo miró con el rostro más sereno que podía manejar en esos momentos, a pesar del sueño que sentía.

– ¿Sabes que no debes estar aquí?

El pequeño asintió y se movió hacia la pared, Sakura parpadeó, era como si estuviera leyéndole la mente; extrañada, se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Y tu mamá?

– La estaba buscando.

Los labios de la muchacha se separaron. – ¿Estás perdido?

El niño observó a la de cabellos rosados unos momentos y luego negó. – Ya no.

Lo único que Sakura alcanzó a ver, fue la larga melena del pequeño, agitándose en el viento después de que saliera corriendo; lo siguió con la mirada, sus cejas ligeramente juntas, no podía creer lo raros que los niños podían llegar a ser, más restándole importancia al asunto, se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar hacia la calle. En el hospital siempre había niños, todos eran a veces más raros que el anterior y creía haberse acostumbrado ya a la manera tan desinteresada de ser de los niños. Suspiró y caminó hacia la acera, sintiendo a cada paso que daba que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban, tenía una sensación extraña en los hombros además. Caminó rápidamente hacia la parada y se estuvo ahí, mirando por el rabillo del ojo en todas direcciones, buscando a algún mirón, más no encontró a alguno.

Juntando un poco las cejas, respiró profundo, tenía ya varios días sintiéndose observada, quizá esos eran vestigios del terrible susto que se había llevado en el puente. Suspiro y se aferró a su bolso al ver que el colectivo se acercaba, abordó rápidamente, depositó el dinero en la maquinilla y caminó hacia uno de los lugares vacíos. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al toparse con el niño del hospital.

Fingiendo que no lo había visto, caminó hacia otro de los asientos vacíos y ahí se sentó, durante los quince minutos que duró sobre el bus no pudo dejar de mirar al pequeño, no recordaba que el colectivo hiciera dos paradas en el hospital, mucho menos recordaba haberlo visto hacer la parada. Le dedicó una última mirada al niño, que tampoco había dejado de observarla y se bajó del bus, necesitaba tomar otro para llegar a casa de Ino. Dejó salir un pesado suspiro y se sentó en la banquilla, mientras buscaba en su bolso las monedas que había dejado caer despreocupadamente, tardó tanto en encontrar las monedas, que perdió el colectivo que la dejaría a unas cuantas calles de donde vivía su rubia mejor amiga. Refunfuñando y muy molesta, ya que el colectivo pasaba cada hora y tendría que caminar bastante, empezó con la marcha; se puso los auriculares y desaparecieron los sonidos del mundo, siendo reemplazados por la voz de Hayley Williams.

No tardó mucho en perder la noción del tiempo, iba tan concentrada, cantando en su mente a lado de aquella vocalista, que su atención solo se dirigía al exterior al cruzar las calles, para no morir atropellada. Se detuvo en una esquina y la sensación de que alguien la miraba le causó escalofríos.

Disimuladamente miró hacia atrás, lo hizo por medio del espejo que tenía su maquillaje en polvo; fingió que se acomodaba el flequillo y pudo tener un rápido vistazo del pequeño que había pillado viéndola en el colectivo y que se había encontrado fuera de los quirófanos. Guardó el maquillaje y comenzó a caminar en cuanto los autos se detuvieron. Sentíase nerviosa, el hecho de que el pequeño la siguiera ya era alarmante, quizá estaba enfermo y ella lo había dejado salir del hospital como si nada pasara; se frotó el cuello unos momentos, la mirada de aquel niño le estaba picando en la nuca con tal intensidad, que pronto comenzó a tornarse insoportable. Aceleró el paso, desconfiada, no era normal que los niños siguieran a las personas de eso modo, mucho menos que miraran de aquella manera tan fuerte. Apretando las manos sobre el tirante de su bolso, no pudo ignorar más al niñito, la mirada parecía insistir en quedarse sobre ella.

No muy convencida, se detuvo de nuevo y al fingir que miraba hacia los lados, pudo tener un nuevo vistazo del niño.

Estaba parado a uno o dos metros de ella, su rostro serio, de vez en cuando miraba hacia todos lados, parecía que estaba perdido, sus ojos buscaban con desesperación a alguien. Sintiendo empatía por el pequeño, decidió seguir caminando, cuidándolo que no fuera a sufrir un accidente; seguramente el muy inocente creyó que ella podría ayudarlo a encontrar a su mamá, quizá a eso se había referido al decir que ya no estaba perdido. Pero la mirada seguía pareciéndole demasiado pesada para pertenecer a un niño que seguramente no pasaba de los seis años. Al llegar a una plaza no lo soportó más, se detuvo y se giró para poder quedar de frente a la criatura, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Juntó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la frente, ya comenzaba a alucinar, seguramente aún no se componía del susto de la otra vez e imaginaba cosas.

– ¿Soy hermosa?

Pegó un respingo, aquella voz se había escuchado detrás de ella y según lo que recordaba, no había visto a ninguna persona pasar cerca de ella en esos momentos. Parpadeó, no sabía si por lo absurdo de la situación o porque le había tomado por sorpresa; se topó con una mujer de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro, su rostro estaba cubierto por un cubre bocas.

– Disculpe… no le vi.

Reanudó la marcha, pero la mujer la detuvo del brazo con fuerza, Sakura intentó sacudirse la mano de la mujer, sin lograr zafarse del agarre; levantó la mirada molesta y el aire se le atoró en la garganta.

– ¿Soy hermosa?

La observó, sin saber que decirle, no era común que las mujeres te detuvieran en la calle y te preguntaran si eran hermosas, eso simplemente era una completa locura. Notó como los ojos de la mujer la observaban y después de unos segundos, en los que pareció estar sorprendida, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, al separar los labios, la pregunta que Sakura escuchó no se parecía en nada a la anterior.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Aún más contrariada que momentos antes, observó mejor a la mujer, no se parecía nada al pequeño que la había estado siguiendo... Aunque no podía verle la mitad del rostro, así que no estaba segura.

– No lo sé. – Algo en esa situación no le estaba gustando para nada. – ¿Me permite?

Pero la mujer ni se inmutó, Sakura sintió que la mano se apretaba sobre su brazo y comenzaba a dolerle; apretó un poco el rostro y levantó la mirada, enfureciéndose, ¿quién se creía esa loca para tratarla de esa manera? Tiró con fuerza de su brazo, pero solo logró tambalearse un poco, junto con la mujer, que no le soltó. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

– Tú lo tienes.

Aquello la alarmó. – No señora, yo no lo tengo... pero un niño pequeño me venía siguiendo, creo que se quedó por allá.

Apuntó hacia la dirección dónde había dejado detrás al pequeño y se sorprendió al ver que la mujer miraba hacia donde señalaba y luego de soltarla lentamente, empezaba a caminar. Creyendo que aquella era una mujer de lo más extraña, decidió que apresurar el paso era la mejor opción para esos momentos; se giró y sin dudarlo empezó a caminar tan rápido, que poco le faltaba para trotar. Su mano fue involuntariamente hacia donde había estado tocándole aquella mujer y se sorprendió por lo frío que se sentía la piel; bajó la mirada y notó la marca rojiza en su piel nívea, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacerle un moratón y tendría que usar manga larga un buen rato.

Un crujido la obligó a detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, también quiso salir corriendo, pero el miedo la paralizó por completo. La mujer estaba justo detrás de ella, parpadeó una sola vez y de nuevo aquella mano se enredó en su brazo; Sakura sentía que sus pulmones rogaban por aire, pero no podía respirar, el agarre de aquella mujer era en verdad fuerte. Sus ojos se toparon con los de aquella extraña, la mujer la observaba, fijamente y comenzó a caminar, tirando de la menor; Sakura dio un respingo y entonces quiso soltarse pero el agarre de aquella mano, sobre su brazo, se apretó. Su mano fue a parar sobre la fría y huesuda mano de aquella mujer, intentaba quitársela de encima con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Que cree que hace? – Pregunto con fingida molestia.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente se movió un poco, descubriendo su rostro lo cual bastó para que Sakura dejara salir un desgarrador grito de pánico, antes de que sus ojos rodaran y sus párpados se cerraran; cayó al suelo, produciendo un sonido extraño, de su bolso salieron algunas cosas y su cabeza golpeó con fuerza el concreto. Su cabello estaba esparcido por el suelo, creando una extraña mancha de girones rosados sobre el suelo sucio y gris, de su rostro pálido solo podía verse la mitad. La mujer se quedó mirándole unos momentos, antes de afianzar el agarre en el brazo, el cual no había soltado, y tras asegurarse que la muchacha no fuera a resbalársele, comenzó a caminar. El cuerpo de Sakura se fue arrastrando lentamente por el suelo, lastimándole la piel descubierta del brazo que quedaba libre, maltratando poco a poco el uniforme de la escuela de medicina que llevaba la muchacha. Su cabeza caía incómodamente sobre su hombro y el bolso lentamente se fue resbalando de su brazo, hasta quedar olvidado.

Los ojos jade se abrieron por unos segundos, Sakura pudo ver como la plaza se iba alejando lentamente de ella, sentía que le dolía el hombro por el peso de su cuerpo y la insistencia en llevarla arrastrando; sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con el niño, iba caminando detrás de ella, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado. Pronto la oscuridad de la inconsciencia la absorbió de nuevo y aquella tarde, fue la última vez que Sakura caminó por las calles de la ciudad.

La mujer del cubre bocas se giró y observó a la Haruno unos momentos, volvió a descubrirse el rostro y sus cejas se juntaron un poco; lejos de ahí, Ino se despertó ahogando un grito de terror, en su mente estaba la imagen de una mujer con el rostro completamente destrozado, que no dejaba de mirarle desde algún punto desde arriba. Sus manos cubrían sus labios, su frente estaba perlada en sudor y las lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. Dejó salir un ligero gruñido, el estómago le dolía demasiado y lo sentía revuelto. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, esa semana habían empezado las clases, pero no había asistido a una sola, se sentía demasiado enferma desde el inicio del fin de semana. Se sentó en la cama y observó sus pies, sintiendo como su estómago se movía violentamente, las náuseas comenzaban a hacerse presentes; gruñó de nuevo, se levantó de la cama y con una mano cubriéndole los labios, corrió hacia el baño. La puerta del baño golpeó con fuerza la pared y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de arrodillarse frente al escusado.

Volvió el estómago.

Tiró de la cadena y se levantó del suelo. Se enjuagó la boca y observó su reflejo de reojo, estaba amarilla, casi verde; por alguna razón verse así le sorprendió y le asustó mucho. Ya había ido el médico a verla y los medicamentos no lograban hacer que mejorara. Se esperó a que la náusea pasara y luego tomó el cepillo de dientes, comenzó a cepillar, meticulosamente, sin quitar los ojos de su reflejo, los ojos rojos y llorosos, la piel del color de un pergamino, unas ojeras bien marcadas. Era bien sabido por las personas que su grado de vanidad era muy elevado, Yamanaka Ino no salía de casa hasta sentir que lucía espectacular; las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, el color pálido en su piel y aquel gesto de cansancio no iban con ella, muchos pensarían que esa era la razón por la cual la rubia no salía de casa.

Oh, que equivocados estaban.

En verdad se sentía enferma, todo le dolía, tenía sueño todo el día, sin mencionar el nuevo síntoma de ese día; si pudiera arrancarse de su cuerpo lo haría sin dudarlo. Escupió la pasta dental y enjuagó su boca, repitió la acción cuatro veces, hasta que terminó sintiendo la frescura y esa sensación de limpieza que le encantaba. Se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo de nuevo, sonrió, quizá de esa manera lograría verse mejor. Sus hombros cayeron y sus labios se apretaron, con nada conseguía mejorar su aspecto, quizá con maquillaje; frotándose el rostro desvío la mirada hacia el suelo y respiró profundo. Ese día saldría de casa, quizá de esa manera lograría deshacerse ya de todos esos malestares, no podía perder más días de clases, ya había faltado tres días a la universidad. Respirando profundo, asintió, tomo dos toallas y sin más se metió a la ducha.

Estando dentro dejó que el agua helada terminara de despertarla, pronto tomó un poco de champú y comenzó a lavar su cabello, masajeando su cabeza y rogando porque el dolor desapareciera con aquellos movimientos.

Hizo una mueca de asco al sentir que algo se enredaba en sus dedos, al sacarlos de su cabello y observar el objeto se sorprendió, era un largo fideo, ¿qué demonios hacía un fideo en su cabeza? La imagen de cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios le llegó a la mente. Tiró el fideo, cerró los ojos y empezó a enjuagar, inhalando el aroma a frutos que había llenado el baño; una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ducharse siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Terminó de enjuagar su cabello y con una pinza lo aseguró, tomó la esponja de baño y le puso un poco de jabón, comenzó a limpiarse con ella, empezando por el cuello, al bajar a sus hombros una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo; sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a la espalda, buscando aquello que había sentido y un grito escapó de sus labios al ver que una enorme cucaracha caía al suelo y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente. Volvió a gritar y salió de la ducha, sin importarle mucho el estar desnuda, solo quería alejarse de ese asqueroso animal que le había caminado encima.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, un muchacho de largos cabellos rubios era el causante. – ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ah! Que asco, ¡tápate!

Ofendida y avergonzada tomó una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo. – Hay una cucaracha en la ducha.

El muchacho dejó caer los hombros y rodó la mirada. – Tanto escándalo para una jodida cucaracha, ¿Es en serio?

– ¡Cállate y mátala! Esa... ¡cosa horrible me caminó encima!

El muchacho la observó con cara aburrida y asintió, después de que ella chillara con todas sus fuerzas que matara aquel insecto asqueroso. El muchacho cerró el grifo y luego se agachó, tomando al insecto entre sus manos. Ino apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la toalla.

– ¡Mátala! ¡Quiero escuchar cuando muera!

– Ay, no hará daño, es un insecto.

– ¡Que la mates!

Dejó salir un grito cuando el muchacho tomó la cucaracha por las antenas y amenazó con arrojársela.

– ¡Basta, Deidara! – Su voz temblaba, quería llorar. – ¡Ya!

– Ya. – Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. – Está más asustada la cucaracha, pobrecilla, te vio desnuda.

– Uy eres un... – La puerta se cerró. –... idiota.

Con los puños, apretados, regresó a la ducha y templó el agua; retomó su baño, no sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera insectos raros escondidos por allí. Más tranquila, terminó de lavarse el cuerpo. Se estaba lavando la cara cuando algo le golpeó el hombro, juntó las cejas y se enjuagó el jabón, al abrir los ojos se topó con otra cucaracha, más grande que la anterior; volvió a gritar, lo sacudió y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la toalla, que tuvo que sacudir porque había otros dos insectos de esos en ella. Su escape fue tan torpe, que tropezó y resbaló, cayó dolorosamente sobre su espalda y entonces supo de donde salían los insectos.

En el techo habían muchos de ellos, formando una mancha que parecía temblar; algunos caían, haciendo sonidos raros, otros comenzaban a bajar por las paredes.

Se levantó, resbalando de nuevo y golpeándose la cabeza, sacudió una de sus piernas al sentir que una cucaracha se le trepaba y gimió asustada. Se levantó, esta vez sin mayores contratiempos y salió gritando el nombre de su hermano mayor, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían; el rubio no tardó en aparecer, su semblante apático, las manos en los bolsillos. Ino se aferró a la toalla para evitar que esta fuera a caerse y repetir la escena anterior.

– ¿Ahora que?

– Hay un montón de ellas, allí dentro, ¡se apoderaron del baño!

El muchacho pareció fastidiado, abrió la puerta y observó la estancia, sus ojos escaneaban aburridos el lugar. Vio a unas cuantas en el suelo, pero nada alarmante... o si, nunca antes habían tenido problemas con esos insectos. Entró y suspiró al pisar una.

– ¿Tan difícil es?

Ino junto las cejas. – Mira el techo.

El barón así hizo, sus labios se separaron y de inmediato salió del lugar, asqueado; Ino hizo un sonido extraño y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aquello era lo más asqueroso del mundo.

– Quizá tengamos que fumigar...

– ¿¡Quizá?! – Alarmada por el tono desidioso.

– Le diré Inoichi, busca donde pasar la noche.

Asintió y corrió a su habitación, dejando al muchacho atrás, que pronto se encargó de aquel problema. Deidara era el hermano mayor de Ino, era el primer hijo, del primer matrimonio de su madre, la relación que tenían los rubios era muy buena, aunque las riñas estaban a la orden del día. La rubia se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, deshizo los nudos en su cabello y lo recogió como era su costumbre, le llamaría a Sakura y le pediría asilo por una noche, seguro que ella no se negaba; se sacudió de solo recordar lo ocurrido y llamó a la de cabellos rosados, pero la muchacha no contestó esa llamada, ni las que le siguieron.

Pensativa, guardó el móvil en su bolso... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la de cabellos rosas no le hablaba desde el día siguiente a lo del puente.

¿Seguiría enojada por aquello? Se encogió de hombros, quizá estaba en una práctica, en un examen o se había quedado dormida sobre algún libro en su tiempo libre, esas eran cosas que a la de cabellos rosados le pasaban siempre. Restándole importancia al asunto, tomó una muda de ropa, su pijama, un cepillo de dientes, nuevo, sus medicamentos y su cartera; si Sakura no contestaba, se iría a alguna posada o un hostal, de esos sobraba en la ciudad. Caminó por la casa, hasta salir y quedar en la acera, caminó hacia la parada y ahí se quedó sentada, esperando el colectivo.

Una extraña sensación en la cabeza, que le bajó a la nuca, la obligó a sacudirse y cerrar los ojos, se volvía a sentir rara, como pasaba siempre antes de dormir.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y decidió hacer un último intento por contactar a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, de nuevo en vano; soltando un largo suspiro decidió entretenerse en las redes sociales y se sorprendió al ver que Sakura ya le había enviado varios mensajes y amenazaba con arrancarle el cabello si no le llamaba pronto. Juntó las cejas, murmurando algo sobre lo bipolar que la muchacha podía llegar a ser y abordó el colectivo, ignorando por completo, que desde algún lugar, Sakura luchaba contra la inconsciencia que se había apoderado de ella y gemía bajito, sin poder hacer más por llamar la atención de otras personas, se encontraba demasiado débil.

– Disculpe, ¿puedo? – Preguntó a la mujer que iba sola, ella asintió. – Gracias.

Se sentó en el asiento de lado de la ventana y observó el exterior en silencio, un extraño cosquilleo crecía en su nuca; se frotó el lugar y juntó un poco las cejas, ignorando por completo la sensación a la que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Se bajó en un pequeño centro comercial, comenzaba a sentir un poco de apetito, seguramente lo que necesitaba era salir de casa, ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Pasó en aquel lugar la tarde, intentando llamar a Sakura, el móvil no lo contestaba y el teléfono de casa estaba ocupado siempre.

Ino llegó un poco más tarde de las siete a casa de la Haruno, para encontrarse con la madre de la muchacha, hecha un mar de lágrimas, que no tardó en abordarla, preguntando donde se encontraba su hija; la Yamanaka tardó unos instantes en poder procesar la información que había recibido su cerebro y observó su móvil, buscando algún mensaje de la muchacha de cabello rosa, más fue en vano, como antes, en su móvil no había notificación alguna. Pasó la noche en casa Haruno, esperando que ella llegara, escuchando a los padres hacer llamadas, a los oficiales hablar de esa manera tan fastidiosamente cortes y profesional. El móvil entre sus manos, inerte, había sido usado por horas, había realizado tantas llamadas, que sabía que la factura sería elevada, más no le importaba.

– Ino, ve a dormir. – Decía el señor Haruno. – Nosotros te despertamos si sabemos algo.

Sus ojos azules y tristes lo observaron unos segundos, antes de que su cabeza regresara a la posición original y las cejas se juntaran un poco; las manos temblaron, apretando entre ellas el móvil, un extraño enojo comenzó a embargarla. Por la tarde había salido a buscar a su amiga, fue al parque que le gustaba a la de cabellos rosas, visitó su tienda de CD'S favorita, la cafetería con la fuente, la escuela de medicina, los posibles caminos que pudo tomar, en ningún lado la habían visto pasar. Y cuando intentaba empezar a buscar hasta en alcantarillas, la noche había caído y unos oficiales llegaron, alegando que ese trabajo les correspondía, a regañadientes subió a la patrulla que la llevó a casa de la Haruno. Estaba enojada, porque no le permitían salir a buscarla. ¡Es su mejor amiga, joder! Las mejores amigas están en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores... no podían pedirle que fuera a dormir, como si fuera cosa de cerrar los ojos simplemente; negó un poco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas contra las que luchó unos segundos, antes de perder.

– Necesitas dormir.

– ¿Cree que podré? – Cuestionó con tono de voz apagado.

– Podemos darte un té, para que té relajes.

Sus labios se apretaron y negó de nuevo. – No insista, por favor, no podré dormir sin saber cómo está ella.

El hombre musitó algo y se alejó de ahí; Ino se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó, cerrando los ojos, sus labios se separaron en un gesto de dolor y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. _¿Dónde estás, Sakura? ¿Por qué no contestas el móvil? ¿Qué te pasó?_ Se preguntaba. Ahogó el sollozo, más no pudo contra un suspiro, iba a terminar arrancándose el cabello si las cosa seguían así. Sus labios se apretaron y al abrir los ojos, vio a una mujer parada en la acera, llevaba puesto un brillante kimono de colores que iban desde el rosa, hasta el hueso y el azul; los motivos eran de fuegos artificiales. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, los ojos rojos de aquella mujer la miraban fijamente y por alguna razón eso no le gustó. Pero pronto la mujer parpadeó y empezó a alejarse de ahí; Ino la siguió con la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza al creer haber visto piel colgando de la pierna de la mujer. Se talló los brazos, deshaciéndose de la piel erizada y decidió que había bastado de café por esa noche.

**Al siguiente día.**

"Reportando desde la ciudad de Konoha, tenemos a Tenten, te escuchamos."

"Muchas gracias, Samui. Esta mañana las autoridades de Konoha dieron su reporte acerca del caso que tiene al departamento de policía tan atareado: la desaparición de una estudiante de medicina, ayer por la tarde…"

– Hacía mucho que Konoha no era mencionado en las noticias del país por un asunto como este. – Sonó la voz de un hombre de cabellos rubios, que estaba tomando el desayuno a lado de su hijo. – ¿Puedes subirle un poco al volumen, Kushina?

Una mujer de larguísimos cabellos rojos asintió e hizo lo que su esposo había pedido, para después volver a su tarea de preparar el desayuno; un muchacho de cabellos rubios, estaba sentado, con cara de puchero y viendo el plato de avena que su mamá le había dado para comenzar el desayuno. Subía la cuchara y la giraba un poco, viendo como la avena caía, con esa consistencia ni líquida ni sólida, los grumos resaltando, chapoteando extrañamente al llegar al plato. Hizo una mueca de asco que quitó de inmediato al escuchar a su padre carraspear, a regañadientes, tomó una tostada y se llevó una enorme cucharada de aquello a la boca, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no hacer una mueca de asco de nuevo y observó a su madre colocar un plato con huevos revueltos frente a ellos. Eso lucía mejor que la estúpida avena, gruñó y volvió a llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

La voz de Tenten resonaba en la habitación.

"… las autoridades de la ciudad no han podido dar con el paradero de la muchacha, se sabe que iba camino a casa de su mejor amiga y que en la plaza principal de la colonia es donde se pierde el rastro…"

– Ah, que terrible debe ser para sus padres. – Comentó la pelirroja, sentándose a lado de su esposo y con cara de circunstancias. – No quiero ni imaginarme lo que deben estar sintiendo en estos momentos… Naruto, ten cuidado, ya no se sabe con los locos que salen ahora, ¡no se te ocurra andar de loco porque te traigo a casa de las orejas, dattebane!

El aludido levantó la mirada y sonrió, tragó con dificultad y alejó el plato de avena de una buena vez y por todas. – Descuida, ma. – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba un plato vacío y comenzaba a servirse un poco de huevo. – ¡Nadie va a meterse con Uzumaki Naruto sin salir ileso, dattebayo!

– Eres demasiado confiado, me pregunto ¿de quién lo sacaste? – Comentó el mayor de los rubios.

La mujer rodó la mirada, le dio un pequeño empujón a su marido, luego le sonrió de manera socarrona y le soltó un zape al menor, para después revolverle los cabellos y darle un beso en la cabeza. Y comenzó a comer, sin despegar la mirada del televisor; Naruto sonrió un poco e imitó a su madre, la tostada se le atoró en alguna parte de la garganta, además de que pronto comenzó a irse por el lado que no era y le causó una tos descontrolada. Su madre no tardó nada en levantarse y darle energéticas palmadas en la espalda, para que de ese modo se le pasara aquello que lo estaba ahogando; su padre se levantó tranquilamente y sin mayor revuelo, le tomó por las muñecas y le levantó los brazos. En cuanto aquella sensación lo abandonó, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente al televisor, el cual estaba arriba de un mueble alto, para que todos pudieran verlo.

– ¿Pasa algo, hijo? – Preguntaba la voz preocupada de su padre. – ¿Por qué estás viendo las noticias?

– Conozco a esa muchacha… – Dijo con tono ausente. – Casi la arrollo el otro día cuando-¡Oww!

El puño de la mujer temblaba en el aire, tras golpearle la cabeza, la cara que tenía era parecida a la de un demonio; Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y miró rápidamente a su padre, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria.

– ¡¿Cómo así que casi la arrollas, grandísimo estúpido?!

– ¡Ella se atravesó, dattebayo!

– ¡Me importa una mierda, dattebane!

Minato sonrió un poco e ignoró a su familia, acostumbrado ya a esas escenas tan escandalosas a cualquier hora del día, no le fue difícil poder prestar atención al noticiero; Naruto dejó de reñir con su madre, después de que la mujer le tomara por las mejillas y las apretara con un poco de fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerlo jurar y perjurar que jamás en la vida volvería a casi arrollar a una persona. Kushina se sentó a la mesa, con cara de indignación fingida y continuó con su desayuno; Naruto se sobaba la mejilla, al tiempo que tomaba su móvil y hacía una llamada. La pelirroja aun murmuraba cosas sobre la insensatez del rubio, mientras terminaba de tomar su desayuno.

– Teme, enciende el televisor en el canal de noticias.

Sasuke observó el móvil unos momentos, para asegurarse de que estaba hablando con Naruto y no con una persona que se le pareciera mucho. Enciende el televisor en el canal de noticias locales, eso había dicho el rubio, antes de que el Uzumaki cortara la llamada y lo dejara con la palabra en la boca; aun así, hizo como le dijo su mejor amigo, no todos los días el rubio le llamaba para decirle eso y luego colgar, vamos, el muchacho era más del tipo de los que veían caricaturas, ya fueran de niños o adultos. Había caminado hacia el cuarto de entretenimiento y con pereza encendió el televisor, se dejó caer en el diván y se cruzó de brazos; el noticiero se escuchó y se vio de inmediato en la pantalla y entonces fue cuando entendió porque el interés del rubio.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen de una muchacha de cabellos rosados. Para ser más precisos: de una de las muchachas que casi arrollaban la semana pasada.

La cara de Sakura Haruno lo saludaba esa mañana.

La fotografía era de esas que toman para los certificados escolares y siempre venían en el mentado tamaño infantil; el rostro serio de la muchacha y su cabello completamente recogido en dos coletas bajas lo indicaban, además parecía llevar una especie de uniforme que no pudo identificar. A lado salían sus señas particulares: cabello rubio teñido de rosa, ojos verdes, estatura tal, peso tal, llevaba puesta tal cosa, se le vio por última vez cerca de tal lado y como rasgo distintivo: un lunar de color más oscuro que la piel de la muchacha, que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda. Enarcó una ceja, no podía negar que aquello le había causado una sensación extraña, después de todo la había conocido e incluso había viajado en el mismo auto con ella.

"… los oficiales aseguran que ya está cercada la zona, que las patrullas llevan un intervalo de diez minutos…"

Su móvil sonó y contestó la llamada.

– ¿Lo viste? – Sonó la voz preocupada del Uzumaki. – ¿Si lo viste, teme?

Rodó la mirada, tomó el control del televisor y le bajó un poco el volumen. – En eso estoy.

Los sonidos del otro lado le dieron a entender que el muchacho estaba haciendo algo, además de hablar por teléfono; el sonido de la porcelana al romperse, seguido de un grito femenino y una sarta de improperios, coronados con un lamento del rubio, le indicó que estaba lavando los tratos y había quebrado uno. El agua corrió y luego volvió la voz de su mejor amigo, aunque se escuchaba lejana; le restó importancia, seguramente estaba usando el altavoz.

– ¿Sabes algo? ¿Tu papá te ha dicho que saben?

– No, no sé.

Su papá era el jefe del departamento de policía, prácticamente, estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba dentro de esa ciudad y en las demás, así que no le sorprendía que estuviera al tanto de la desaparición de aquella muchacha, tampoco le sorprendería no verlo a él ni a su hermano los próximos días, ya que seguramente estarían muy ocupados durmiendo en la oficialía; lo que si le sorprendía, era que su padre no hubiera comentado nada con él aún. Se frotó el rostro, aun no espabilaba completamente, después de todo se había desvelado la noche anterior haciendo un trabajo que debía enviar antes de las ocho de la mañana. Por lo menos los viernes no tenía clases.

– ¿¡Cómo que no sabes, dattebayo!? ¡Eres el hijo del encargado del departamento de policía, por dios, deberías estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa dentro de esta maldita ciudad!

Gracias a dios estaba usando el altavoz, no le había destrozado los tímpanos con sus gritos esta vez. – Dobe, desperté hace una hora. – Aclaró con fastidio. – No tengo idea.

– Estoy preocupado, teme. – Como siempre, el rubio preocupándose por las causas perdidas. – ¿No se te hace raro? No quisieron decirnos que les había pasado y ahora una de ellas desaparece. Estoy seguro que hay algo raro detrás de todo esto…

– Seguramente se trata de algún asesino serial.

– ¡Ay, eres un pesimista, en lugar de decir que se fugó con su novio o algo así! – Se escuchó al rubio toser un poco. – Ya hiciste que me doliera el estómago, no puedo creer que lo digas así, esa muchacha…

– No es nuestra amiga. – Interrumpió su voz, tajante. – No seas llorón.

– ¡Bah! No sé ni para que me esfuerzo, eres un caso, ¿No te causa nada? Yo siento el estómago encogido.

Sasuke notó el diario que había estado leyendo su hermano la semana pasada y juntó un poco las cejas al ver en la fotografía del lugar, dos linternas de campistas. Levantó la mirada, desviándola hacia el televisor y recordó lo que había estado pensando días atrás, cuando creía que las muchachas habían tenido algo que ver con aquel suicidio.

– ¿Tienes clases hoy?

– Si, de seis a ocho de la tarde, ¿puedes creer lo horrible que es mi horario? Malditas universidades y sus estúpidos modos de joderme la vida-

– ¡Naruto! – Interrumpió la voz de la madre del rubio. – ¡Cuida esa boca, que te la lavo con lejía!

–… si, ma, perdón. ¿En que estábamos?

Sasuke había enrollado el periódico mientras escuchaba la conversación de Naruto y Kushina. – Paso por ti en media hora.

– ¡Yosh! Oye teme-

Pero lo que iba a decir el rubio a continuación, Sasuke jamás lo sabría, pues la comunicación se cortó y el rubio no recordaría que iba a decirle luego, además de que el Uchiha no le daría la suficiente importancia. Chasqueando la lengua, volteó a ver el móvil e intento llamar de nueva cuenta al muchacho, más el aparato jamás logró enlazar la llamada; juntó las cejas, maldijo a la compañía telefónica a la que pertenecía y restándole importancia a aquello, se levantó del diván y caminó hacia la cocina, desayunaría algo ligero y luego iría por el rubio, ya iría a medio día al gimnasio, tenía que aprovechar los días que no fuera a la escuela, por las tardes estaba tan lleno de gente que no se podía ejercitar bien.

Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver una nota de su hermano, a lado de un desayuno. Observó la nota en silencio. "Cuidado con hacer una estupidez."

Enarcó una ceja y tomó el plato, era la mitad de un emparedado y un plato con fruta; lo comió en silencio y pronto se encontró en las calles de la ciudad, tras haber manejado cerca de cuarenta minutos, estaba frente a la cafetería que el rubio y el frecuentaban, un lugar con buena comida.

Escuchó al rubio reír a fuertes carcajadas, una mujer se había caído frente ellos y como siempre el muy inepto no había podido permanecer en silencio, Sasuke rodó la mirada y lo tomó del hombro, empujándolo con fuerza y obligándolo a entrar a la cafetería, la habían encontrado un día que el rubio se quejaba de no haber desayunado y morir de hambre, eso había sido al tener diez años y al principio se había tratado de un pequeño establecimiento donde se vendía ramen. Desde entonces, habían pasado ya once años y el lugar había crecido lo suficiente para ser una buena cafetería. Se formaron y ambos voltearon a ver el menú.

Estuvieron en silencio, Sasuke no tardó en bajar la mirada y esperar a que la fila avanzara para que los atendieran, habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente con las muchachas y tres desde que había abandonado su reproductor de música en casa, además, ahora su móvil estaba en vibrador. Se sentía estúpido por tomar esas medidas de seguridad, porque no sabía de qué se cuidaba. ¿De una estúpida canción rara que le daba sueño? No, no era de eso, era de la extraña sensación que le llenaba la cabeza siempre, lo hacía sentir drogado… o quizá peor.

Todo había empeorado dos días atrás, cuando volvió a escuchar aquella canción y se quedó dormido esperando que el semáforo cambiara.

Como siempre había despertado, sobresaltado, y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había visto el reloj por última vez, pero aquello empezaba a desesperarlo. Nunca había tenido problemas de sueño, nunca, siempre había podido controlar sus ojos, por más cansado que estuviera, podía permanecer despierto sin problema… con dolores de cabeza y esas cosas, pero sin quedarse dormido, él podía mantenerse alerta. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ahora se quedaba dormido tras escuchar esa horrible canción? Que seguía sin saber cuál era, lo que lo frustraba aún más.

La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste… – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró un poco los ojos. – No se me antoja el especial de hoy. La verdad si es muy raro que esas muchachas no hayan querido pasar por el puente justo ese día… ¿crees que el pan de queso sea sabroso?... pero aun así, no se veían del tipo de muchachas que van por la vida arrojando personas al río… Creo que pediré el tazón de ramen…

– Primero habla de la comida, me fastidia que alternes los temas. – Se quejó el moreno, mientras tomaba lugar frente a la cajera. – Un expreso por favor.

– Muy bien, ¿desea agregar algo más?

– Si… un tazón de ramen especial y una canasta de pan de queso. – Esta vez, fue el rubio quien habló.

– ¿Sería todo?

– ¡No! Y una jarra con jugo de naranja por favor. Ahora si sería todo.

La muchacha que los atendía asintió mientras marcaba la compra en la caja registradora y tras unos sonidos extraños el total se mostró en la pantalla. Pagaron, Sasuke sacó de su billetera el dinero justo y se lo entregó al rubio, que había pagado lo de los dos.

– Muchas gracias por su compra, aquí está su ticket y su número, en un momento les entregan sus alimentos. Que tengan buen día.

– Igualmente. – Respondió el rubio alegremente, caminó detrás de Sasuke hacia la mesa y estuvo de pie unos momentos. – ¿En que estaba? Ah, si… te digo que no se ven del tipo ese, creo que me veo peor yo.

Se recargó en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver por la ventana. – No me importa, no son amigas nuestras.

– Si, pero es raro que esa muchacha haya desaparecido.

– Como si te afectara.

Naruto negó un poco y le dio un puntapié al moreno, que simplemente le dedicó una mirada seria y se sacudió el pantalón, para después volver a adoptar su pose despreocupada; seguía observando por la ventana, agradeciendo que en aquella cafetería no tuvieran la costumbre de poner música, aquella canción parecía seguirlo a donde fuera. Naruto observó al muchacho, percatándose de lo marcadas que lucían ya sus ojeras, lo pálido de su piel, además de que sus ojos estaban irritados.

– Sasuke, ¿todo bien?

La mesera llegó con sus alimentos y los dejó en la mesa con una sonrisa, tras preguntarles si necesitaban algo más y que el rubio le dijera que no de una manera sumamente alegre y amable se alejó de ahí, dejándolos solos; la siguieron con la mirada y después de unos segundos Naruto regresó su atención al azabache.

– Sí. – Contestó sin más, acercando su café.

– ¿Tu papá e Itachi siguen con sus peleas nocturnas?

Negó y tomó su vaso de café, le dio un sorbo y regresó la mirada a la ventana. – Yo si estudio.

– Mmm… – Dijo el rubio, rodando la mirada y fingiendo indignación.

Juntó las cejas y dejó el vaso en la mesa, contrariado por la actitud de su mejor amigo. – ¿Qué?

– No, nada. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un enorme bocado.

Enarcó una ceja y volvió a desviar la mirada, ¿qué iba a decirle al rubio? Ah, pues, verás, es que está esta estúpida canción, que escucho siempre, a donde sea que vaya y no me deja en paz, pero lo más raro es que me pone a dormir como si fuera un jodido crío. Ja, claro que no. Primero prefería arrancarse los dientes y echarse limón en las encías a decirle aquello a su mejor amigo. La imagen de las muchachas de aquella noche regresó a su mente, el cómo habían evadido la pregunta varias veces, como habían guardado silencio, mostrándose asustadas e indecisas… esa mirada que dice que nadie va a creerles.

Juntó las cejas.

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro ante el silencio del pelinegro y se dedicó a comer, moría de hambre, además conocía a ese testarudo Uchiha, si no quería hablar, ni torturándolo lograrías escuchar una palabra. Desvió la mirada a la ventana y observó por unos instantes, más se aburrió de pronto, no entendía porque el de cabellos negros parecía estar tan fascinado por lo que había afuera. Pronto se olvidó del tema que habían estado tratando y su mirada empezó a vagar por todo el sitio, había varias personas, que aun comentaban lo del suceso de aquella mujer encontrada en el río, otros hablaban de la desaparición de Haruno, eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado y a las muchachas.

– Deberíamos buscar a Ino…

Sasuke volteó a verlo unos momentos, sin emoción en el rostro, ni aparente interés; Naruto siguió comiendo, ignorando por completo la mirada que le dedicaba el moreno. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del tiempo que el rubio se tardó en comer, en cuanto terminó con sus alimentos, simplemente se dedicaron a observar a las personas que pasaban por unos segundos, Sasuke por costumbre, Naruto porque no sabía que decir.

– ¿Recuerdas exactamente donde las dejamos?

Sasuke negó. – Tampoco creo que sea buena idea.

– Ay, vamos debe estar devastada por lo de su amiga, además, podrás preguntarle sobre tu hipótesis del puente.

Se encogió de hombros después de pensar aquello por bastante rato, ese día prefería escuchar los berridos de Naruto, se había dado cuenta que cuando estaba con él, no escuchaba esa absurda canción que le causaba tanto sueño; después de arrojar unas cuantas monedas en la charola para la propina, se levantaron de ahí y caminaron hacia afuera. Ya en el exterior, caminaron por la acera, en dirección al Audi del azabache; Naruto iba hablando sobre el empleo que había conseguido, en ese momento estaba haciéndola de mandadero de su jefe, además de cumplir con sus labores de oficina, Sasuke permanecía en silencio, escuchándolo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Una mirada rápida por los alrededores y notó a una mujer, afuera de una tienda de comida típica, vestida con un vestido blanco, con detalles negros y una sola manga en color rojo.

Mantuvo su semblante estoico a pesar de estar sintiendo un extraño escalofrío, más no podía dejar de verla; no podía negar que era hermosa, pero esa no era la razón de que estuviera tan concentrado en ella, era algo más, como si le hubiera hipnotizado. Sus ojos de color carmín y los labios coloreados del mismo tono, resaltaban contra lo pálida que era su piel, contra lo negro de su cabello, que, como aquella noche, caía despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros y su espalda, enmarcándole el rostro. Separó los labios y los volvió a juntar, al notar como ella le sonreía un poco, guiñando un ojo. La fuerte palmada en la espalda que le dio Naruto, al parecer logró sacarlo de aquella extraña dimensión en la que se había hundido sin darse cuenta; sus ojos se desviaron de aquella mujer, hacia el rubio que estaba parloteando en esos momentos.

No notó como las cejas de la mujer se juntaban un poco y sus labios se curvaban, antes de desaparecer del lugar, tras una multitud.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que no encontraría a Ino ese día, ni el que le seguía, la muchacha andaría de aquí para allá, buscando a su mejor amiga sin descanso; lo que tampoco sabían, era que Ino llegaría al cuarto día de la desaparición de Sakura hasta casa del Uchiha, por su propio pie. Una casualidad, que los muchachos agradecerían fervientemente. Pero por el momento permanecían aburridos en el auto, tres días habían pasado ya y no daban con el paradero de la rubia, además las investigaciones sobre la desaparición de Sakura no habían avanzado mucho.

Ahora las calles estaban llenas de carteles con la fotografía de la muchacha de cabellos teñidos de rosa que había desaparecido; ahora no solo eran hojas pegadas a los postes, también había un espectacular y salía en el canal de información. Los padres estaban destrozados, se les veía de aquí para allá, contestando el teléfono de inmediato, la mujer lloraba la mayoría del tiempo y el hombre simplemente permanecía a lado de su esposa, con la mirada triste, clavada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarla y enfrentar a los demás. Los oficiales desfilaban por la casa, entraban, salían, subían, bajaban, se iban, se quedaban; cerca de cincuenta personas diferentes desfilaron por la puerta principal de la casa de los Haruno.

Las investigaciones no habían avanzado, hasta el momento no se tenía idea del paradero de la Haruno, tampoco si estaba con vida, solo se tenía la información con la que se había partido, la muchacha caminaba en dirección a casa de una de sus amigas y en la plaza se perdía su rastro; nadie había visto un auto sospechoso, a una persona extraña, algo diferente… aquel día parecía haberse tragado a la muchacha simplemente, como si de pronto alguien decidiera que su existencia ya no importaba más. Pero no sabían que su existencia importaba y mucho, a ciertas personas, que no todos podían ver.

Ino había regresado, de casa de los Haruno, a su casa al día siguiente de la desaparición, asistió a clases, normalmente, aquellos extraños malestares habían pasado a un segundo plano por la desaparición de su mejor amiga, que la tenía la mayor parte del tiempo ansiosa, inquieta y al borde de la histeria; en la escuela se encargaba de preguntarle a los alumnos si habían visto a la muchacha, entregándoles una fotografía con los datos de la Haruno y su número de teléfono, para que le comunicaran si llegaban a verla. Algunas de las fotografías habían terminado en el bote de la basura, algo que la había hecho rabiar lo suficiente para golpear al siguiente incauto que se acercó a arrojar su basura a los basureros; había descargado su furia con el pobre muchacho, el cual se fue de ahí, murmurando cosas que no quiso escuchar. En esos momentos volvía a realizar una llamada, pero como siempre, el móvil de la muchacha parecía estar apagado.

Fue aquella tarde del domingo, cuando su hermano había llegado del trabajo, que las cosas parecieron regresarle la esperanza a la muchacha; el rubio había llamado a la puerta de su habitación, se había asomado y le había preguntado como estaba, algo a lo que no respondió, Deidara pidió permiso para pasar y ella se lo concedió.

Le habló sobre un muchacho, más bien un investigador privado, era amigo suyo desde la preparatoria y trabaja como agente de la policía, además de investigador; el rubio se había encargado de mostrarle los recortes de periódico donde hablaban sobre aquel investigador, que había podido resolver el noventa y siete por ciento de los casos que se le habían encomendado, algo que sin duda, hizo que el corazón de Ino latiera alegre durante unos segundos, antes de recordar que su amiga estaba desaparecida. Las cosas pasaron rápido, algo que la Yamanaka agradeció con todas sus fuerzas, Itachi la había citado al siguiente día, en su casa, ahí hablarían sobre el caso de Sakura, ella le daría la información que el pidiera y comenzaría con la investigación, la cual no le costaría ya que le estaba haciendo un favor a Deidara. Ino lo agradeció de corazón y al cortar la llamada, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, el cual simplemente la abrazó y dejó que ella llorara en silencio durante unos segundos.

– Mañana que salgas de la escuela, vas.

Ino asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Gracias, Dei.

– Por nada. – Sonrió de lado y le puso una mano en la cabeza. –… un.

Deidara salió de la habitación después de unos momentos, dejando a Ino detrás, que subió las piernas a la cama y las abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos, más las retuvo y comenzó a juntar los volantes que aún le quedaban; saldría a las calles a repartirlos no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a pesar de tener una cita con ese tal Itachi. Salió de casa, corrió por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar más transitado y empezó a repartir los volantes, sin fijarse a quienes, simplemente los daba. Se detuvo frente a un niñito de ojos violáceos, que la miraba curioso y se acuclilló frente a él, le tendió uno de los volantes y vio al niño tomarlo entre sus manos, con sumo cuidado.

– Llévaselo a tu mami… ¿va?

El pequeño asintió, Ino le removió los cabellos y se incorporó, para continuar con su caminata y entrega de volantes. El niño se giró y la siguió con la mirada, algo que Ino ignoraría por el resto de su vida; estuvo parado en la acera, hasta que una extraña ventisca lo borró de ahí. No tardó en aparecer en otro lado, dentro de una habitación oscura, en la cual había varios radios, la hoja que la rubia le había dado cayó al suelo y la piso al caminar en dirección a uno de los pasillos; la pintura verde se caía a pedazos de las paredes, las capas de tierra eran tan gruesas, que sería difícil poder limpiarlas, había hojas de árboles, basura y restos de lo que parecían ser esqueletos de ratones por el suelo, además de que las cucarachas y varios insectos rastreros iban y venían entre la suciedad del lugar.

Y mientras una canción comenzaba a resonar, Sakura abría los ojos lentamente. El niño sonrió.

– Buenas tardes, mami.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la vista la tenía borrosa; levantó la mirada luego de unos momentos y observó el lugar en el que estaba, sin prestar real atención. Un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, por lo que cayó pesadamente sobre aquella superficie ligeramente mullida de nuevo. Levantó la mirada lentamente y observó los alrededores, cada día que despertaba se encontraba en una habitación diferente, todas igual de sucias, tétricas y descuidadas; su mirada viajó hacia el pequeño y sus cejas se juntaron, los labios le temblaron, al ver que sostenía una hoja, en la cual se veía su fotografía y se leía "Ayúdanos a encontrarla." El corazón se le detuvo y no pudo hacer más que apretar los labios.

– Eres linda, mami…

La mano del pequeño le acarició el rostro y Sakura solo pudo mover la cabeza hacia un costado, alejándose y sintiendo miedo de aquella criatura.

– Pero pronto lo serás más, serás hermosa… y volverás a casa, ¡podremos estar juntos de nuevo!

Sakura lloraba en silencio en esos momentos, sus ojos miraban con terror a otra dirección, lejos del niño, no quería verlo, le tenía demasiado miedo. Escuchó un movimiento y se topó con la mirada violácea del pequeño, que se acercaba de nuevo a ella y le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos; Sakura se alejó de modo violento, respirando agitadamente y mirando con desesperación a aquel niño.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? – Su voz se cortó y un sollozo escapó, pero eso no impidió que gritara desesperadamente – ¡Dime!

El pequeño la miró curioso. – Quiero que estemos juntos, como una familia, por siempre.

Se alejó del niño, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar, como casi siempre pasaba; se levantó del futón donde había estado recostada y tambaleándose, dio pasos hacia atrás alejándose del niño, estirando las manos detrás de ella para no topar con una pared y poder salir por la puerta. Miraba al pequeño desesperada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su pecho subía y bajaba; el pequeño simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, con la sonrisa en su rostro que martirizaba a Sakura, la hacía querer gritar de miedo y de desesperación, como si estuviera desquiciada.

– Déjame ir… yo no puedo estar contigo siempre…

– Si puedes…

Las cejas de la muchacha se juntaron, el mentón le tembló. ¡Yo no soy tu-tu ma-madre!

El pequeño la miro en silencio durante unos instantes. – Lo serás…

Sakura encontró la puerta, justo antes de que el pequeño decidiera abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, buscando un lugar que la llevara a la salida, pero aquella construcción era tan grande y antigua, además de descuidad, que sentía que por más que girara no podría salir jamás de aquel pasillo. Se detuvo al encontrar unas escaleras y comenzó a correr hacia abajo, ignorando por completo los gritos del niño, que juguetonamente le decían que no podía ir a ningún lado, que no volverían a separarse; dejó salir un grito desesperado y se detuvo en seco al toparse con el pequeño al llegar abajo. Levantó ambas manos frente a ella y comenzó a correr hacia arriba, gritando aterrada al encontrarse con el pequeño de nuevo frente a ella.

Uno de sus pies resbaló del escalón y la tierra sobre la baranda no le permitió poder sostenerse. Cayó por las escaleras, golpeándose dolorosamente la espalda y la cabeza, ganando una ventaja de cinco escalones; pero cuando Sakura pudo levantarse, el pequeño ya estaba a lado de ella y bastó que se le acercara, con aquella radio tan vieja emitiendo esa canción del demonio, para que la inconsciencia volviera a ella, pero esos instantes de lucidez antes de la oscuridad bastaron para que las últimas lágrimas rodaran por la piel nívea de la Haruno, hasta perderse de vista. El pequeño acarició el rostro de la muchacha por última vez, antes de levantar la mirada y lanzar una fuerte ventisca que batió todo; no muy lejos de ahí, una muchacha de cabellos rubios, caía de un cojín, su rostro bañado en sudor y la boca seca, buscaba una manera de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

– ¿Qué pasa, Shion? – Preguntó una voz masculina, serena.

La muchacha se incorporó con ayuda de la mano que aquel muchacho le estaba ofreciendo, sus ojos ámbar sin emoción aparente, la miraban, fijamente; ella simplemente soltó al muchacho y se acomodó sus ropas, con un ligero toque de fastidio y autosuficiencia, sus ojos perlados aún tenían un poco del miedo que había sentido al ver a aquel niño. Caminó hacia una de las ventanas que había en aquella habitación, había tenido aquella visión mientras tomaban el té, sería imposible ocultarle aquello al muchacho, así que respondió con voz tranquila.

– Una visión.

Utakata extendió los brazos, para acomodar sus mangas y así poder tener un mejor agarre en su soplador. Observó a la muchacha. – Fue muy violenta esta vez.

Utakata mencionó aquello, mientras hacía un movimiento suave con su brazo para mostrar la mesilla en la que habían estado las cosas con el té, la cual había sido arrojada y las tazas habían derramado su contenido, al igual que la tetera; Shion observó la mesa unos segundos y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, soltando un suspiro.

– Han vuelto, Utakata…

El muchacho pareció verse afectado por aquello, pues sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y sin hacer ceremonia alguna, salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la rubia, que no podía olvidar el rostro de aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados. Se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró profundo, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza; bajó la mirada hacia la bola de cristal que había en la mesa frente a ella y pudo ver el rostro de la inconsciente muchacha por unos instantes, antes de que un humo negro cubriera por completo aquel medio. Suspiró.

– Va a morir.

* * *

**Valoro mucho tu comentario, me hace una escritora feliz, así que, ¿podrías colaborar con mi felicidad? ¡Por favor! ¿Me merezco un comentario ahora?**

No siento que este capítulo de miedo tampoco, quizá un poco de desesperación en la parte de Sakura, pero es parte de. Advertí, que haría sufrir a Sakura, en el próximo capítulo ya le toca un espacio más grande, no temas por ella, aun. Utakata y Shion entran, ellos aparecerán y desaparecerán, aparecerán y desaparecerán, ¡y así hasta que nos _mátenos_! No serán los principales, pero si son muy importantes para la trama, ya sabrás después porque.

Por favor, su opinión sobre las parejas cuenta muchísimo así que no duden en votar y en proponer, hasta el momento van así:

NaruIno: 1  
SasuSaku: 1  
SasuHina: 1

Puedes agregarme a twitter: PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

_Sábado 31 de Agosto del 2013_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desesperación. Parte I.**_

_**.**_

Se escuchó una gota de agua caer en un charco y después un vacío silencio reinó el lugar. La oscura habitación se iluminó por unos segundos y seguido se escuchó el fuerte retumbar del cielo, haciendo eco en cada vacío recoveco de aquella estancia tan tétrica y desolada, volviéndola un lugar aún más tenebroso de lo que ya podría parecerle a cualquier persona normal. Las frías paredes estaban cubiertas por una losa blanca con detalles azules, antaño habrían dado una sensación de paz, serenidad y tranquilidad, pero ese no era el caso aquel día, cuando ya las losas estaban delineadas y sombreadas por el moho y algunos hongos que se iban adhiriendo a los muros gracias a la humedad y la falta de limpieza, el suelo, otrora blanco, se había perdido años atrás debajo de gruesas capas de polvo.

El viento se lamentó con tal fuerza, que la piel se le erizaría a cualquiera.

Un extraño crujido se escuchó y una figura, que estaba escondida en una esquina, bajo lo que quedaba de la puerta de aquel lugar, se movió ligeramente; sus enormes ojos, abiertos de par en par, observaron el siguiente rayo atravesar el lugar, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y saliva comenzó a escurrir hasta su mentón. Movió la cabeza en un medio círculo, tronando su cuello y luego de moverla hacia la izquierda y rápidamente agacharse hacia la derecha, cerró los ojos y en su rostro se formó un gesto de aparente incomodidad. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus mejillas, arrancándose con las uñas una ligera capa de suciedad de la piel y dejando ligeros surcos en su rostro, ganándose un aspecto aún más descuidado y extraño al que ya poseía.

El eco de una gota de agua al caer, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y su respiración se agitara un poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó, mientras se encaramaba un poco más contra aquellas paredes y un extraño sonido, entre asustado y excitado, escapaba de sus labios.

– Si las… gotas… de lluvia…

El día era oscuro y frío, la temporada de huracanes había comenzado apenas unas horas atrás y la tormenta ya estaba azotando la costa, el viento sacudía la flora sin piedad y se colaba por cada rendijilla, por más pequeña que fuera y helaba lo que tocaba de inmediato; los alrededores estaban desolados, de vez en vez se escuchaba el sonido de pasos apresurados salpicando el agua de los enormes charcos que se habían formado, pero los demás sonidos eran causados por la incesante lluvia y los fuertes vientos, que azotaban todo a su paso. Se llevó las manos a los oídos al escuchar otro aullido del viento y gruñó un poco, intentando opacar el extraño lamento que se empezaba a escuchar y que podía ser cualquier cosa. Sus labios se separaron y su mentón tembló, mientras el aire entraba a su cuerpo, produciendo un sonido sordo que se combinó con el castañear de sus dientes. El frío se había hecho presente apenas una hora atrás, volviendo casi insufrible el andar sin un poco de cobijo encima; todo se aunaba a su situación actual y la volvía aún más miserable, desesperante y melancólica que antes, cualquiera se volvería loco de estar en su lugar… cualquiera que no comenzara a acostumbrarse a las voces, los deseos incontenibles de cometer atrocidades y el descontrol.

Tal vez era la desolación del lugar y el sonido de la lluvia lo que causaba esa extraña atmosfera. Tal vez podría ser otra cosa.

–… fueran…

Otra gota de agua cayó, creando un corto sonido, que produjo un ligero eco. Alguien surcó el pasillo a paso apresurado y los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez enfocando en un punto al frente. Observó su reflejo, frente a él, en un trozo de espejo; pudo notar lo marcadas que estaban las ojeras ahora, después de no haber podido dormir por tres días, su piel estaba más pálida, sus ojos rojizos y su mirada ya no lucía como antes, ahora se veía desquiciada… y aquello solo logró que cerrara los ojos y volviera a mover la cabeza de manera brusca, para un lado, para el otro, dando medio giro y dejándola caer hacia atrás al final.

–… si las… si las gotas fueran…

Sus ojos color mar se abrieron de nuevo y miraron hacia el techo, el cual estaba enmohecido y la pintura comenzaba a caerse en pedazos; careciendo su mirada de emoción alguna, inmóvil, casi sin vida, miró el lugar como si fuera lo más maravilloso en el mundo y decidió ignorar el sonido de una respiración agitada y unos pasos acelerados en la lejanía. Su rostro se relajó un poco, no dejando demostrar lo que sentía, ni siquiera reflejaba sus turbulentos pensamientos. Se levantó de pronto y corrió hacia el espejo, mirándose fijamente, podía ver las heridas que había intentado causarse, había fallado rotundamente gracias a la gruesa capa de tierra que lo estaba cubriendo y que intentaba quitarse con desesperación. Ceñudo, estampó su puño en el espejo y tomó uno de los trozos de inmediato, dirigiéndolo hacia uno de sus brazos y clavándolo con fuerza justo sobre la vena, con claras intenciones de arrastrarlo hacia la muñeca y abrirse la piel.

Mas al deslizar aquel objeto cortante, solo logró ver como se iba cuarteando la tierra y los trocillos comenzaban a caer al suelo.

Furioso arrojó el trozo de espejo hacia la pared, rompiéndolo en pequeños pedacitos que volaron en todas direcciones; su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad impresionante, comenzaba a encorvarse un poco y a levantar los brazos, sus ojos miraban la habitación, sin poder mantenerse en un mismo lugar y volvió a formarse aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Sus manos se crisparon y fueron a parar a sus oídos, sin poder evitarlo, dejó salir un fuerte grito, lleno de ira, desesperación y miedo; cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a agitarse, negando, gruñendo, implorando porque aquello se detuviera. Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre sus oídos y luego golpearon el suelo, sintió como se arrancaba algunos cabellos, más no le importó, golpeó el suelo varias veces, mientras gritaba y se sacudía.

"_Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de sangre fresca…"_

– ¡Basta!

Guardó silencio y tragó saliva, observando cómo se movían los músculos de su cuello por unos momentos y después de unos segundos sus ojos se desplazaron hacia el reflejo de aquella mancha oscura que lo rodeaba; era una mancha reciente, lo sabía, estaba seguro, porque él había sido el causante de aquella nueva mancha en aquel baño, de aquel hospital abandonado. Separó los labios durante unos momentos, para tomar un poco de aire y empezó a negar, frenéticamente, mientras su respiración se agitaba y lágrimas parecían querer formarse en sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y observó en todas direcciones, sintiendo como cambiaba drásticamente la energía alrededor suyo… incluso se atrevería a jurar que el viento había cambiado de dirección por unos segundos y que la gota de agua que caía y hacía eco en esos momentos se había adelantado cuanto menos un par de segundos.

Se quitó los mechones de cabello rojo que le cubrían la vista y observó mejor los muros, buscando algo que le diera una pista de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos vagaron por toda la estancia durante unos segundos, no muy seguro de lo que había pasado y de la razón por la cual la energía había cambiado de esa manera, decidió volver a acostarse y se acurrucó en el suelo de lado, mientras ignoraba los sonidos de la tormenta que hacían eco por todos los rincones vacíos de aquellas habitación y pasillos abandonados. Dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a calarle lentamente; se abrazó a sí mismo y de nuevo adoptó aquel semblante ceñudo, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a dolerle y sus labios se separaron. Apretó los párpados, algo dentro de él decidió que era momento de cambiar el tema de "conversación" después de todo ya se había aburrido de la canción.

"_Quizá un chiste podría elevar estos ánimos." _

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de terror y el sonido de un nuevo lamento hizo que la piel se le erizara, mas no de miedo, sino de una extraña emoción que comenzaba a llenarle las venas con adrenalina.

"_¿Cómo estarán tus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro?"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho, la boca se le secó por completo y no pudo evitar hundirse en una marea de recuerdos, en la cual estuvo naufragando durante varios minutos, el tiempo suficiente para sentir que el terror iba creciendo dentro de él; se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de nuevo y negó, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba un poco al ver la sonrisa de su hermana, al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Dejó que sus recuerdos lo embargaran, sin poder evitarlo, hasta que comenzó a reír… y entonces ya no estaba recordando, estaba viendo a su hermana, su adorada hermana, su cabello rubio estaba oscuro, sus ojos, comúnmente astutos, lucían aterrados… apagados, su piel pálida. Sus labios estaban amarillos y entreabiertos y podía ver el color carmín comenzar a teñirlos desde adentro, lentamente, hasta que aquel color cayó de sus labios en un hilillo.

"_Se ve hermosa de carmín… el carmín le va bien, combina con su piel…"_

Un susurro se escuchó al mismo tiempo que otro trozo del espejo ser arrojado al viento, produciendo un sonido fastidioso al romperse. Se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y entonces notó los pasos apresurados de alguien que recorría por el pasillo que se encontraba a dos niveles arriba del nivel en el que se encontraba él. ¿Quién podría tener la energía y la voluntad de levantarse y correr por el pasillo? Abrió los ojos, olvidándose de aquella incógnita de inmediato para crear una nueva ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tumbado ahí? Sus cejas se alzaron durante un ligero segundo, aquellos pasos se estaban acercando al nivel en el que estaba él, podía escuchar a aquella persona correr ahora en el nivel anterior, pronto pasaría corriendo por ahí. ¿Sería un hombre o una mujer? De nuevo su rostro se tranquilizó, volvía la mirada vacía y el semblante carente de emoción alguna.

Y caía otra gota de agua.

Había escuchado un susurro de nuevo y entendido su nombre entre ese sonido de viento y voz; movió su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que pudo ver en la tina de baño. Había ahí una muchacha, lucía pálida y enferma, sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente, perdiendo lentamente le brillo y de sus labios se escapaba aún un hilillo de sangre; su cabello negro caía por el borde, al igual de una de sus manos, la cual había manchado de carmín la blanca bañera. Solo pudo mirarla en silencio, sintiendo algo dentro de él refulgir de excitación y deseando poder despegar la mirada de ella, pero no podía, algo no se lo permitía. Se ahorró la mueca de asco y pánico, también se ahorró las ganas de gritar y arrancarse el cabello, simplemente observó a la muchacha mover un poco la mano y separar los labios, antes de que dejara salir su último aliento. Sus ojos perdieron de inmediato cualquier resquicio de vida y se volvieron dos orbes opacos que no dejaban de mirarlo… de torturarlo, de culparlo, de hacerlo recordar lo que había pasado.

Haciendo recordar la manera en que la había lastimado, deseando verla sangrar, deseando ver como se escapaba la vida de ese cuerpo menudo.

Sus ojos miraron la gota que se formaba en la punta de los dedos de la muchacha y que caía al suelo al cabo de unos segundos, salpicando sobre aquel charco de agua con sangre y suciedad que se había formado; desvió la mirada, sintiéndose nauseabundo unos momentos, aterrado además, de saber que por alguna razón extraña que desconocía, había disfrutado ver como la muchacha le miraba al morir… había disfrutado escucharla decir su nombre, había disfrutado la manera en que le había lastimado, cortándola, haciéndola que sangrara. Aunque una parte de él se había odiado y estaba muerto de pánico, la otra parte estaba demasiado emocionada y parecía estar sobrepasando a su parte sensata. Soltando un suspiro se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la tina del baño, el agua estaba teñida de rojo, estiró la mano lentamente y, temblándole, cerró los ojos de la muchacha con cuidado. Asqueado se acercó un poco más, con la intención de mirar su reflejo en el agua, lo cual se le dificultó un poco, pero fue posible.

Su estado era deplorable.

Y a pesar de que, por unos momentos, se confundió y creyó ver a alguien más, no pudo evitar lanzar un golpe al asegurarse que era el quien estaba mirándolo de regreso, después de todo no se veía a Sabaku no Gaara, luciendo más desquiciado y aparentemente drogado que sobrio, a plena luz de lo que había ahí afuera en esos momentos y viendo su reflejo tranquilamente, como si la vida fuera lo más hermoso en esos momentos y no hubiera cometido un asesinato esa misma tarde. Se relamió los labios y después de recibir una mirada extraña por parte suya, caminó de regresó al lugar en el que había estado sentado unos momentos y se detuvo, para mirar atrás y observar a la muchacha de nuevo. El corazón se le detuvo unos momentos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos… terminaría volviéndose loco, lo sabía, después de todo ya iba a medio camino.

¿Cuándo había empezado aquel infierno?

Desde el pasillo, una mujer con un kimono observaba en silencio al muchacho, podía ver como la arena que había en el suelo se movía lentamente, junto con él; sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, mientras sus ojos observaban con tranquilidad los granos de arena que se levantaban y se adherían a la piel del muchacho. Una de sus cejas se elevó al ver al pelirrojo llevarse ambas manos al rostro y arrancarse la capa de arena que se había formado sobre su piel, escuchó el gruñido y la respiración agitada, sintiéndose divertida de ver aquel espectáculo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia la derecha, a lo lejos, podía ver la figura de Sakura, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respirando agitadamente; sus cabellos rosados estaban esparcidos en el suelo y de alguna parte de su cabeza había escurrido sangre por su lado izquierdo. Bajó la mirada unos momentos, antes de abrir su abanico y dedicarle una última mirada al pelirrojo, que estaba de rodillas en esos momentos, gimiendo, seguramente por las torturas mentales de las que era preso.

Era raro que las personas duraran vivas bajo los constantes acosos a los que eran sometidos, más no era imposible y esas eran oportunidades que debían aprovechar. Era justo por eso, que se encontraba en la penosa necesidad de buscar a su anfitriona, ya le habían ganado a la rubia y a la de cabellos rosas.

Se alejó de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Gaara y caminó por el pasillo, hasta quedar frente a un espejo, en el cual no se vio reflejada a sí misma, sino que se topó con una mirada perlada y un rostro pálido. Desapareció del lugar, dejando a Gaara retorciéndose en el suelo y a Sakura mirando en dirección a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada perdida y vacía. Apareció en alguna parte de Konoha, justo en el momento en que Hanabi salía de su casa, con las claras intenciones de acudir con un médico que le quitara ese horrible malestar de una buena vez y por todas. La siguió durante unos cuantos bloques, la muchacha caminaba despacio, pero iba apresurada, además estaba alerta, no quería que sus padres o su hermana fueran a encontrarla y obligarla a regresar a casa. Se detuvo unos momentos en la esquina, esperando con desesperación el colectivo, mirando de vez en cuando a ambos lados; se quedó mirando a la mujer que se había acercado a la parada del colectivo y estaba sentada en la baquilla en esos momentos, llevaba puesto un ostentoso kimono en colores llamativos y con motivos de fuegos artificiales.

Regresó la mirada al frente, no quería que aquella persona la creyera interesada en entablar una conversación. Divisó al colectivo y suspiró aliviada al verlo acercarse y detenerse justo donde estaba parada, abordó, seguida por aquella mujer extraña y después de pagar, se sentó de lado de una de las ventanas, ignorando por completo a la mujer que se sentó justo detrás de ella. Hanabi no quiso mirar, pero aquello por alguna razón se le hizo extraño y tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para deshacerse de los escalofríos que la invadieron de pronto; clavando la mirada al frente, esperaría su parada con paciencia y no se movería de ahí hasta que tuviera que bajar del colectivo.

Juntó un poco las cejas al mirar una de las plazas de la ciudad y suspiró aliviada al escuchar un movimiento detrás de ella y luego ver que la mujer caminaba hacia la puerta trasera, para descender del colectivo; quizá la observó demasiado tiempo, quizá estaba tan absorta en la manera tan extraña de ser de esa mujer, que no se dio cuenta de que se levantó también de su asiento y caminó detrás de ella, siendo impulsada por una extraña curiosidad que no había sentido nunca… olvidándose por completo del motivo por el cual había salido de su casa, aquel dolor de estómago que no la dejaba y que increíblemente había desaparecido. La mujer se alejaba de ella, adentrándose en la plaza, sin siquiera mirarla, seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaba que ella la seguía, pensaba Hanabi, pero estaba equivocada, la mujer llevaba una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y no dejaba de enviar la mirada hacia atrás, no para verla y asegurarse de que siguiera detrás, sino para ver la manera en que los ojos de Hanabi iban completamente clavados en ella. Se detuvieron al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, justo en la parte donde estaban los árboles más grandes y frondosos, donde la luz del sol no pegaba con la misma intensidad.

Hanabi sintió un sobresalto en su pecho al ver que la mujer se giraba, al sentir la intensidad de esa mirada color carmín; tragó saliva con dificultad, un gesto que nunca tenía, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de darse media vuelta y regresar hacia la calle. Sin embargo, tuvo que erguirse y enfrentar a la mujer, la había seguido hasta allá y no podía quedarse callada, no quería que fueran a recriminarle y tacharla de acosadora.

– Buenas tardes.

– Buenas tardes.

Sin saber que más decir, hizo ademán de girarse e irse de ahí, inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras se giraba, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida y al abrirlos un sonido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, frente a ella se encontraba la mujer, mirándola seriamente. Dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí, cuando una extraña sensación le llenó la cabeza, mareándola, haciéndola tambalear y caer al suelo después de buscar algún soporte y no encontrarlo. Levantó el rostro y todo le dio vueltas con mayor velocidad, quiso gritar, quiso levantarse y correr, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue zafarse del agarre de aquella mujer y caer de lleno al suelo; gritó pidiendo ayuda e intentó alejarse de ella de nuevo, pero aquella sensación de que todo daba vueltas no la dejaba en paz. Apretando los dientes, clavó sus uñas sobre la mano de la mujer.

– ¡He dicho que me suelte!

– No lo haré.

Y entonces todo dejó de dar vueltas y Hanabi pudo ver lo que había frente a ella: un cuerpo carente de piel, un esqueleto. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y sus labios se separaron sin poder emitir sonido alguno, el impacto que aquello le había causado le había robado la facultad de actuar como era debido. Simplemente se quedó viendo los huesos de la mano que había sobre su brazo y en los cuales estaba enterrando las uñas; soltó de inmediato y se zafó, sintiéndose asustada e incrédula.

Porque esas cosas no existen.

Los esqueletos no andan por la ciudad.

Los muertos, muertos están.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin poder quitar la mirada de la mujer, aunque con el rostro un poco menos descompuesto, pudo ver el único ojo normal de la mujer, rojo como la sangre, clavado en ella, el otro era negro y dorado, opaco y vacío; trastabilló un poco y empezó a correr al ver que los árboles comenzaban a moverse, sus ramas se estiraban hacia donde estaba ella, intentando alcanzarla, atraparla. Hanabi negó varias veces, arrojó su bolso para perder ese peso extra y poder correr más rápido; no miró hacia atrás, pero si se deshizo de varias ramas que lograban alcanzarla e intentaban detenerla, tiraban de su cabello, le arañaban la piel, le rasgaban la ropa. Un fuerte impacto de frente la obligó a caer al suelo, metió las manos para evitar que doliera mucho la caída.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta levantó la mirada y observó al frente, el bosque, solo que ahora notó algo distinto, parecía que era una réplica del bosque que había detrás de ella. Con las cejas juntas y sintiendo que esa era una de las cosas más extrañas que alguna vez se le habían ocurrido, se levantó del suelo y se sorprendió al sentir que sus manos tocaban una fría superficie lisa, como un muro invisible. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios y extendió las manos, sintiendo como aquella superficie lisa e invisible se extendía.

– Nunca podrás salir de aquí.

Se giró de inmediato y se topó con la mujer, pero esta vez sus ojos lucían normales, tan vivos como los suyos, brillaban con vida y hermosura; la piel estaba de vuelta sobre los huesos, luciendo suave al tacto, hidratada, normal. Hanabi contuvo la respiración y se alejó, sintiendo como su espalda topaba con aquel muro invisible que había frustrado su intento de escape y la sensación de que algo trepaba por su pierna la obligó a bajar la mirada y llevarse una mano al rostro al ver que se trataba de una gruesa raíz, que aparentemente salía de la tierra. Tiró con fuerza de su extremidad, mas no logró nunca zafarse de aquello, así que lanzó sus manos hacia la raíz, en un intento por liberarse, pero solo consiguió que más y más raíces se enredaran en sus brazos, obligándola a caer al suelo, tirando de ella con fuerza, como si intentaran hundirla, enterrarla con ellas. Sintió más raíces golpearle la espalda y sujetarla del abdomen, ejerciendo esa presión que solo la obligó a caer el suelo con un sonido sordo. Por más que intentara liberarse, era imposible.

– Eres mía.

Sus pensamientos, la respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón apenas le permitieron escuchar la suave voz de la mujer pronunciando esas dos palabras; levantó la mirada y sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos al ver que ella movía los dedos a manera de despedida. Negó un poco y gruñó, intentando liberarse de aquello, más era imposible, apenas había logrado levantarse un poco cuando iba a dar de nuevo al suelo. Dejó salir un fuerte grito de ayuda al ver que comenzaba a hundirse en la tierra, pero la furia y la desesperación cambiaron a miedo al notar que no eran raíces lo que se aferraban con fuerza a ella, eran cadáveres, todos delgados y secos, como si hubieran sido momificados, y comenzaban a sepultarla sabrá dios donde. Fue imposible ahogar un sollozo, fue imposible zafarse del agarre de lo que parecía ser una mujer y fue imposible ignorar la enorme sonrisa que tenía aquella mujer de ojos rojos, mientras la piel iba desapareciendo lentamente de varias partes de su cuerpo, dejando solo a un horrible cadáver, que no dejaba de mirarle y sonreír.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a la mujer, antes de que aquellos cadáveres le taparan por completo el campo de visión. Estiró la mano hacia enfrente, sintiendo que se aferraba a algo suave y tibio, antes de que aquel dolor de estómago volviera a atacarla, pero esta vez fue tan intenso, que pronto perdió toda fuerza y consciencia.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos al sentir la fuerza con la que Hanabi se aferraba a ella, antes de caer inconsciente; había llegado cerca de dos horas atrás y había encontrado a la muchacha mirándose al espejo en completo silencio, con aquel gesto apretado que llevaba días portando gracias al dolor de estómago. Había estado a punto de alejarse, cuando notó algo extraño en la habitación de la castaña, aparentemente no estaba sola, había visto el reflejo de una mujer junto a la lámpara de piso, más no pudo buscarla, tendría que meter la cabeza en la habitación y si no la habían notado, entonces la notarían y quizá Hanabi estaría en un terrible peligro. Pero entonces ocurrió al extraño, Hanabi dejó de tener la mirada fija, simplemente se le perdió y comenzó a juntar cosas en un bolso, para después salir de la habitación. Hinata no pudo evitar seguirla, porque sabía que todo estaba mal.

Entonces al llegar a la plaza y ver que Hanabi descendía del colectivo, detrás de la mujer, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, dejó el auto aparcado y encendido, y corrió en dirección a donde se habían ido aquellas dos; llegó en el momento en que Hanabi caía al suelo después estar corriendo y lo que tardó en llegar hasta ella, lo muchacha comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo, para después de gritar, estirar la mano hacia arriba y tomarla a ella con fuerza, antes de perder la consciencia.

– Perdóname… debí cuidarte mejor…

Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la castaña, mientras Hinata le ponía con manos temblorosas un rosario sintoísta que había adquirido en un templo a las afueras de la ciudad unos días antes. Con fuerzas que sacó sabrá dios de donde, levantó a la muchacha y la acomodó como pudo sobre su espalda; permaneció en una posición incómoda y que amenazaba con mandarla al suelo, hasta que encontró un impulso y terminó de acomodarse, quedando con Hanabi en la espalda al estilo del caballito. Caminó con la muchacha sobre su espalda hasta llegar a las afueras de la plaza, donde había dejado su auto, el cual aún la esperaba, aunque había un curioso ahí, mirando justo en dirección a donde ella se había ido, su rostro inexpresivo no la ayudaba a poder descifrar si estaba intentado robarse su auto o si simplemente estaba confundido por sus acciones.

– ¿Ne-Necesita algo?

El muchacho despegó la mirada del sendero y volteó a verla, Hinata sintió que aquella mirada quería decir algo, más no logró encontrarlo.

– No. – Contestó sin más. – ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

Los ojos negros del muchacho se posaron rápidamente sobre la castaña que permanecía inconsciente y pálida sobre la espalda de la de cabellos azulinos. Hinata terminó de acercarse a su auto, aun sintiendo un poco de desconfianza hacia aquel sujeto, que de pronto dejó de mirarla y clavó la mirada en el sendero; juntó un poco las cejas al notar como los ojos del muchacho se abrían un poco por menos de un segundo y al virar el rostro se topó con la mujer de ojos rojos, que la miraba con las cejas juntas y los puños apretados. Desvió la mirada, fingiendo (muy mal) que no había podido verla, posando sus perlados ojos sobre el muchacho de cabellos negros, que no dejaba de ver a aquella mujer.

– Con permiso.

Dijo en un susurro, antes de dejar a Hanabi en el asiento del copiloto y asegurarla como era debido; cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el lado del conductor, pero el muchacho la tomó del brazo, Hinata volteó a verlo, asustada.

– Sé que también puedes verla. – Susurró. – Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo miró en silencio unos momentos, antes de bajar la mirada y sentir que las piernas le temblaban. – Hyuuga Hi-Hinata.

Sasuke la miró unos momentos y asintió, antes de alejarse de ella y comenzar a caminar hacia su auto, se detuvo a unos pasos y se giró, encontrándose a Hinata a punto de abordar su mercedes blanco; caminó hasta donde estaba ella, esperó a que abordara el auto y cerró la puerta, recargándose e inclinándose para poder quedar a una altura similar a la de la muchacha. La miró a los ojos unos momentos, antes de tomar el móvil de las manos de la muchacha, la cual pegó un respingo más se quedó en completo silencio al verlo y que él le dedicara una mirada significativa. Tecleó rápidamente y luego de unos segundos su móvil sonó. Le regresó el artefacto a la muchacha.

– Ve al hospital, hasta luego.

Se alejó del auto y caminó hacia su Audi negro, ignorando por completo la mirada confundida y sorprendida que Hinata le dedicó al ver que su última llamada era a Sasuke Uchiha. Encendió el motor del auto y se alejó de ahí, viendo por el retrovisor el auto blanco de la muchacha alejarse en dirección contraria y a la mujer de ojos blancos caminar hacia el borde de la acera, mirándolos a ambos. Hinata por su parte decidió ignorarla y acelerar, sobre todo al escuchar a Hanabi quejarse estando inconsciente y notar lo pálida que comenzaba a ponerse. Intentando deshacerse de los nervios que sentía, encendió la radio para poder distraerse un poco y solo logró sentirse más extraña al escuchar que cortaban la música para dar un corto informativo.

"Desde la ciudad de Suna, tenemos a Matsuri, adelante."

Había andado por un buen rato, siguiendo a la muchacha de cabellos rubios desde una distancia prudente, hasta el momento ella no había girado hacia atrás y era una muy buena señal. Se detuvieron después de unos momentos, frente a una casa muy moderna, la muchacha estaba en el pórtico, buscaba dentro de su bolso, lo que seguramente eran las llaves de la casa para poder abrir la puerta y pasar. Naruto había anotado la dirección en una liberta que llevaba en su morral, ya regresaría a interrogarla junto con Sasuke, primero necesitaba encontrar al azabache y planear mejor el interrogatorio… después de todo Sasuke llevaba la sangre de los policías en las venas, seguramente sería fácil. Había arrancado en cuanto la muchacha entró a la casa y pronto se encontró en la autopista, en dirección de regreso a casa de los Uchiha. Se detuvo en una luz roja y estuvo tamborileando los dedos, mientras escuchaba una de las canciones aburridas de la radio, cuando un corte informativo le obligó a prestar atención y subir un poco el volumen.

"Muchas gracias Lee… hace unos días se reportó la desaparición de un muchacho de veinte años, a las afueras de la universidad de la ciudad, se presume que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando fue visto por última vez. Responde al nombre de Gaara…"

– ¿Los familiares de Sabaku no Gaara?

Temari levantó la mirada, ignorando la radio en la cual daban el informe sobre la desaparición de su hermano, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de aquella persona, que estaba de pie frente a ella, con ese rostro impersonal que adoptaban los profesionistas. Ugh, como lo odiaba. Con un ligero movimiento de la mano se enderezó, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza; sus manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza la taza que había entre ellas, la cual hacía horas había dejado de estar caliente y seguía completamente llena de aquel líquido café que tanto le gustaba consumir. Asintió una sola vez y se puso de pie de inmediato, pudo observar de soslayo hacia el interior de la caza, un castaño giraba a verlos y luego comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos.

– Soy su hermana.

El hombre uniformado asintió e inclinó un poco la cabeza, como muestra de respeto; Temari simplemente lo observó, seria, esperando que fuera directo al grano, estaban perdiendo valiosos minutos de tiempo, en el sentido que fuera. Kankuro no tardó en aparecer a su lado, de brazos cruzados, lucía cansado, más había sido imposible decirle que fuera a dormir, ya demasiado había sido lograr que se quedara en casa.

– ¿Y bien, oficial? – Impaciente, agitó la taza que tenía en la mano. – ¿Algo que reportar?

Sus ojos analizaron al hombre, de manera cruel, quizá demasiado, más no le importó; Kankuro a su lado también se encargaba de intimidar al hombre, a su manera.

– Encontraron esto.

La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho y frotó un poco su cuello, le mostraron la placa que Gaara portaba siempre, era tipo militar, tenía sus datos personales, en caso de que sufriera un accidente, así pudieran reconocerlo. Las manos de su hermano, oprimiendo sus hombros ligeramente, la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie, las lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos, más las retuvo, ella no lloraba frente a su hermanos, porque, de los tres, ella debía ser la más fuerte… ella era la mayor.

– ¿Y él? – Preguntó con la voz ronca. – ¿Saben algo de él?

– Parece que fue visto cerca de _El Remolino_.

Kankuro soltó un suspiro y relajó los hombros, sus manos se deslizaron de los hombros de la rubia, que caminó hasta la pared, dejó salir un suspiro y sin darse cuenta se encontraba deslizándose hacia el suelo. Al diablo la etiqueta, los modales y la delicadeza femenina, no estaba para cuidarse las faldas en esos momentos. Ambas manos se deslizaron de su cabeza a su rostro, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

– Dios… gracias.

Levantó la mirada y observó al castaño que se encontraba desparramado en la silla donde había estado sentada ella; se incorporó de inmediato, no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse frente a un oficial y justo afuera de su casa… por mucho tiempo. Se alisó la falda con cuidado, levantó el mentón y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la silla en que estaba sentado el castaño, se recargó en ella, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo.

– ¿Es todo?

El oficial asintió. – Sentimos mucho no poder regresarles a su hermano, aun.

Temari y Kankuro asintieron, observaron al oficial irse de ahí, después de excusarse y desearles una buena velada. El castaño se levantó de la silla, plegándola y volteó a ver a Temari en completo silencio; la muchacha permaneció con la mirada clavada en la acera, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la preocupación creciendo dentro de su pecho. Se vieron unos momentos y sonrieron un poco, Kankuro no pudo evitar tomar a Temari y estrecharla contra su pecho; a pesar de que ella se resistiera, no iba a soltarla en esos momentos. Estaban felices de saber que Gaara estaba con vida, se habían preocupado demasiado, porque el día que el muchacho llamó para decirles que estaba bien, lo escucharon soltar un quejido y luego la comunicación se cortó.

– Tranquila.

– Estoy tranquila.

– Pronto lo tendremos de vuelta.

Temari asintió y se alejó de Kankuro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que ese pronto llegara en poco tiempo. Kankuro se alejó de Temari al sentir que ella le soltaba y se encogió de hombros tras mirarla. La rubia caminó hacia su habitación y al llegar hasta ella se quitó los tacones y se dejó caer en la cama. Como días antes no dormiría, pero permanecería ahí, con el móvil en la mano, escuchando en la lejanía el canal de noticias que Kankuro se encargaría de ver toda la noche, sentado en la sala de estar, con las llaves de la puerta en las manos, ambos con la esperanza de que les avisaran que habían encontrado a Gaara y que podían verlo en seguida, algo que a todas luces no había pasado y no pasaría esa noche, pero ellos no lo sabían.

Torció un poco los labios y dejó salir un suspiro, mejor se ocuparía de su trabajo de oficina, para que la espera se le hiciera menos larga, ya después se encargaría de dar un rondín en auto por la ciudad.

Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies y despeinándose el cabello, sintiendo de inmediato un ligero alivio después de llevarlo el día entero en su apretado peinado de cuatro coletas; vació su bolso sobre el escritorio y observó el papeleo del que debía encargarse unos instantes, para después tomar su computador portátil y encenderlo. Encendió la cafetera que tenía en la habitación y luego caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio, estirando la mano hasta tocar un cordel, del cual tiró y pronto las persianas se abrieron, permitiéndole ver la ciudad a través de la ventana y sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía de recordar todas las noches que Gaara había estado sentado en la barda, viendo en dirección a la luna y pensando en quien sabe que tantas cosas. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios y negó un poco, al tiempo que alejaba la mirada de la ventana y empezaba a prepararse para trabajar.

– ¿Dónde estás, Gaara?

Sus ojos viajaron sobre la pantalla del computador durante unos segundos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y al dar clic se abrió un documento, soltando un nuevo suspiro se sirvió café en una taza limpia y dispuesta a trabajar, corrió la silla hacia atrás. Entonces lo notó: en la barda, había una figura que conocía demasiado bien para saber que era, más bien, quien era. Su taza fue a dar al suelo, el café caliente salpicó sus piernas, quemándole la piel, pero eso poco le importó; corrió hacia la puerta, batallando un poco para abrirla y luego de lograrlo corrió por el pasillo, sin importarle que fuera descalza, así corrió hasta llegar hasta a la sala de estar. Había llamado durante todo el trayecto a Kankuro, emocionada, para que abriera la puerta y dejara pasar a su hermano menor, pero al llegar se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que el corazón se le estancaba, antes de empezar a latir de manera errática.

– Kankuro…

Levantó la mirada, confundida y miró a Gaara, estaba parado a lado del sillón en el que se había encontrado sentado Kankuro, el muchacho ahora permanecía de pie, con la pistola que tenían escondida en las manos, las cuales le temblaban, pero no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo y amenazar con tirar del gatillo si no se largaba de ahí pronto; el menor estaba cubierto de manchillas de sangre, logrando que el nudo que Temari tenía en la garganta bajara hacia su estómago y lo revolviera todo. Notó los terrones que caían de los brazos del pelirrojo y que se deshacían al tocar el suelo.

– Gaara…

– Él no es Gaara, apártate Temari.

Con las cejas juntas miró a Kankuro, ¿cómo no iba a ser Gaara? – Creo que esta situación te afectó la cabeza. ¡Claro que es Gaara, grandísimo estúpido!

– No es Gaara. – Reiteró, afianzando el agarre en la pistola. – No lo es.

Un extraño sonido le llenó los oídos, más lo ignoró. – ¿Entonces quién es, imbécil, el vecino?

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y se detuvo al toparse con la mirada fría y agresiva del menor, lo miró sin entender durante unos instantes, notando entonces las marcadas ojeras que delineaban los ojos de su hermanito, además de unos hilillos de sangre que provenían de alguna parte más arriba; sus ojos viajaron hacia la frente del pelirrojo, topándose con una herida que tenía forma de un kanji. Separó los labios, molesta, Gaara siempre había querido un tatuaje y ella se lo había negado, ahora volvía con esa sádica manera de marcarse el cuerpo. Negó, no iba a permitirlo.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que tienes en la frente?

Los ojos aguamarina permanecieron fijos en ella. – Amor.

La palabra salió con un tono tan serio, tan frío e impersonal, que Temari permaneció en silencio unos momentos, luego se llevó una mano a la frente y volteó a ver a Kankuro.

– Kankuro, baja eso, me estás desquiciando.

– No.

– ¡Bájala!

– ¡Lárgate!

Se escuchó un disparo y Temari miró asustada en dirección a Gaara, entonces notó algo que había pasado, estúpidamente, por alto, había arena… si, arena, girando rápidamente a la altura de los tobillos del pelirrojo, el color ligeramente oscuro que tenía le causó una sensación de nauseas a la rubia. Y entonces notó el muro de arena que había en medio de los dos muchachos, el cual, claramente, había servido para detener la bala que había disparado el castaño, podía ver una larga protuberancia que terminaba a dos centímetros de la frente del pelirrojo, quien miraba la bala que se asomaba sin pestañear, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando justo frente a él.

– ¡Kankuro, ¿qué demonios crees que vas a lograr con eso?!

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca, más eso no la detuvo, caminó hacia él, con pasos decididos y le tomó el brazo, doblándole la mano, obligándolo a bajar el arma. Él no iba a hacerle daño a alguien, mucho menos a su hermano menor… no frente a ella, no mientras estuviera viva; miró a Kankuro completamente molesta, quien simplemente la observó y antes de que pudiera hablar, el rostro del castaño se desfiguró y sangre salió de sus labios, salpicándole en el rostro a la muchacha, que miró sin entender al muchacho que después de unos momentos le cayó encima y a quien tuvo que soportar por unos instantes, antes de irse al suelo de rodillas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Sintió algo tibio recorrerle el cuerpo y se ahorró el grito, alejó a Kankuro de ella y lo vio caer al suelo, en su abdomen había una horrible herida, podía ver a través de ella; aquella sensación tibia que comenzaba a enfriarse había sido la de la sangre de Kankuro. Se lanzó sobre el muchacho, intentando poder frenar el sangrado, las lagrimillas que se habían formado en sus ojos amenazaban con salir, tenía miedo, no quería perder a su hermano y con desesperación levantó la mirada, buscando obtener auxilio del pelirrojo, más su sorpresa creció al ver que había una especie de daga hecha de arena, teñida de rojo y que era seguramente con lo que habían atravesado a Kankuro. Su mirada se desvió hacia el menor de cabellos rojos y sus labios temblaron unos instantes, antes de que su voz, grave y ligeramente débil, saliera de sus labios.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero él no la miró siquiera y sonrió, de una manera enfermiza, que daba miedo.

– Comprobar mi existencia.

– ¡Esta no es manera de hacerlo, no te eduqué para que vayas matando a quien se te atraviese!

Se había puesto de pie, señalando a Gaara con el dedo índice lleno de sangre, las cejas completamente juntos, el corazón, el valor y la voluntad temblándole por completo, sintiendo que aquello era una pesadilla, que Kankuro había tenido razón al decir que ese no era Gaara, pero entonces, si no era Gaara, ¿quién era? Y más importante ¿por qué lucía como Gaara? Escuchó a Kankuro toser, giró para verlo y sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver que el intentaba decirle que se alejara. Sintiendo que su rostro se deformaba por el terror que sentía en esos momentos, miró a Gaara y se alejó de él casi de inmediato, ese muchacho que estaba frente a ella, sonriendo como lunático, respirando agitadamente y babeando no era su hermano… no podía ser su hermano.

Comenzó a sentir más frío de lo normal, comenzó a sentirse pequeña, algo que odiaba de sobremanera… pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentirse tan incapaz, impotente e inútil. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitar la mirada del castaño, que seguía pidiéndole que se alejara de ahí, la pistola aun en su mano, apuntando en dirección al pelirrojo. Apretó las manos, haciéndolas puños, demasiado molesta consigo misma por no entender completamente lo que le estaba pasando… por sentirse tan confundida.

Y empezó a correr, alejándose de Gaara, cobardemente dejando a sus hermanos cuando más la necesitaban. Escuchó un sonido extraño seguirla y al mirar hacia atrás sintió pánico, lo que la seguía era arena y a una velocidad que jamás habría imaginado antes; brincó hacia las escaleras y subió los escalones de dos en dos, ganándole un poco de ventaja a aquello que la seguía. Se encerró en su habitación, después de cerrar con un portazo la segunda puerta del pasillo y cerrar silenciosamente la de su habitación, corrió hacia la ventana y comenzó a abrirla, con cuidado. Pediría ayuda, pediría ayuda y salvarían a Kankuro, salvarían a Gaara y todo sería una terrible pesadilla que hundirían en su memoria, para no recordarla jamás, para olvidarla por completo. Estaba la mitad de su cuerpo del otro lado de la ventana, cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la venta y que estirara las manos para aferrarse al alfeizar; miró hacia atrás al escuchar que la puerta se abría y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver que Gaara entraba, con ese semblante desquiciado adornándole el rostro.

– ¿Sangrarías para mí?

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir y en ese momento sus brazos perdieron la fuerza, cayó dolorosamente sobre el escritorio y luego al suelo; se sentó y miró a Gaara, intentando alejarse, mas cualquier intento era fútil, la arena volvía a tirar de ella, arrastrándola.

– _Temari-san, _¿lo harías?

Había olvidado que Gaara no sabía decir nee-san y decía simplemente san cuando era un niño pequeño; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora la torturaba con juegos mentales.

– ¿Me dejarías pintarte de carmín?

Se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando el grito de terror que se atoraba en su garganta y negó. No podía… era demasiado. Vio al muchacho relamerse los labios y acercarse a ella, la arena formó una especie de lanza a la altura del hombro del pelirrojo y él la tomó al cabo de unos segundos; Temari se arrastró hacia atrás, pidiéndole que se detuviera, demasiado asustada para poder hablar de manera coherente, pero sin perder lo tajante en su voz. El miedo la invadió por completo, ese no era Gaara.

– Basta, Gaara.

– Sangra para mí…

Vio como afianzaba su agarre sobre la daga y abrió los ojos con pánico, con el valor que sacó de no sabía dónde, le lanzó una fuerte patada en el estómago al pelirrojo, que cayó de rodillas al suelo tras perder el aire; la daga que se había formado con la arena se desintegro y se escurrió de los dedos del muchacho, la que había estado girando rápidamente cayó al suelo y el lució desprotegido… menos peligroso… más normal.

– Tengo miedo.

Resonó la voz del pelirrojo en el silencio, sobre la rápida respiración de Temari, que lo observó sorprendida y desconfiada; el pelirrojo levantó el rostro y miró a su hermana mayor, quien simplemente respiró de manera entrecortada y confundida, levantó la mirada incrédula para observarlo a los ojos, con la duda clara en ellos, enviándole la señal de que no entendía a qué se refería.

– Esto es una mentira, ¿verdad? Es solo un mal sueño…

Se acuclilló frente a él, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza, que el miedo la embargaba, pero este era un miedo diferente, no era miedo a su hermano, era miedo a no saber que pasaba a no saber que vendría después.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De lo que me está pasando, Temari.

Sentía que el muchacho desaparecería de su vista si dejaba de verlo, así que sin poder evitarlo lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, enredando una de sus manos en los rojizos cabellos del muchacho, clavando el cuerpo fuerte y varonil contra el suyo, en un intento por calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y el extraño temblor que atacaba al menor.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Hay algo dentro de mí, Temari… me está desquiciando… me está matando.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba más y comenzando a temblar, se alejó de Gaara y lo miró a los ojos; no entendía que pasaba, pero esas palabras estaban atormentándola, torturándola. Juntó los dientes, dispuesta a hacer una nueva pregunta, pero entonces la mirada iracunda volvió a los ojos aguamarina que tenía enfrente y una sensación de algo envolviéndose en su cuerpo comenzó a hacerla perder el aliento. Miró a Gaara suplicando, más eso solo pareció encender aquello que vivía dentro de él y de lo que le había estado hablando momentos antes; separó los labios para hablar, pero solo logró que el aire escapara de ellos.

Y Gaara sonrió.

– Sangra para mí, Temari_-san_.

Los ojos de Temari se cerraron con fuerza y luego de unos segundos, la sangre comenzó a escurrir de sus labios.

– ¡Ya es suficiente!

Gritó Gaara, al momento que despertaba, sobresaltado y rodeado de arena. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y observó su alrededor, aun recordando esa terrible pesadilla; se miró las manos unos momentos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente, las apretó en dos redondos puños y golpeó con fuerza el colchón en el que se encontraba, sintiendo una extraña presión en uno de sus dedos y notando un resorte resalir de la superficie al quitar el puño de ahí. Se limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente y negó un poco, había matado a Kankuro y Temari, después había fantaseado con verla sangrar, _de nuevo_. Se levantó molesto y observó al otro lado de donde estaba él, podía ver a la muchacha en la tina de baño. Se llevó una mano a la frente y desvió la mirada, ¿cómo rayos había ido a parar a la cama? No lo recordaba.

Caminó hacia el baño, tomando la perilla de la puerta, con intenciones de cerrarla, pero se detuvo unos momentos para observar bien a la muchacha antes de abandonar aquella habitación.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y soltó un suspiro, aun no se podía recomponer de aquel asesinato y ya estaba teniendo problemas para poder superar aquella pesadilla en la que había estado sumido; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó el cabello de nuevo, quizá lo mejor sería buscar una salida de ese lugar. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor, después de todo se estaba convirtiendo en un desquiciado asesino serial. Con un ligero gruñido, levantó la mirada y buscó la puerta con ella, vagó por la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre aquello que buscaba y topándose, además, con una mujer de mirada perdida, sus ojos verdes le resultaban familiares, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes blanca, sucia y maltratada, junto a un pantalón azul holgado.

– El bloque de Chibiki está reforzándose.

Juntó las cejas al no entender a qué se refería, pero se sorprendió al ver como la muchacha se desplomaba luego de decir aquello, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Temeroso de atacarla, se quedó en su misma posición, completamente inmóvil y la observó durante unos segundos, esperando que aquel deseo de aniquilación y esa sed de sangre volvieran, pero eso jamás pasó y poco a poco se fue acercando a la muchacha. No tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta de quien se trataba, no había logrado reconocerla por la manera en que le había estado mirando y porque ahora su cabello iba teñido de rosa.

Era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, la muchacha del noticiero… la muchacha que había conocido al perderse en Konoha dos años atrás.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, dio un paso hacia atrás, con las cejas juntas. Escuchó una carcajada dentro de su cabeza y no pudo evitar apretar los labios y los puños, aquella cosa comenzaba a ser más descarada, ni siquiera le permitía entrar en shock sin estar escuchando su jodida y enfermiza risa; sus ojos pasearon hacia la mujer que tenía en frente, respiró profundo y con cuidado se acercó de nuevo, tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos, notando lo maltratada y delgada que lucía. Su rostro estaba ligeramente demacrado, seguramente por las horas de llanto de las que había sido presa, podía ver el salitre en sus mejillas; su piel estaba un poco seca, sus labios partidos, su cabello completamente enredado.

_Hermosa, ¿verdad?_

Aquella voz solo logró causarle más repulsión de la que ya sentía hacia sí mismo y hacia la situación en general; su mirada se levantó hacia el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos rosas y sintió que el estómago le daba una maroma dentro al solo imaginarse que pudiera ser capaz de asesinarla o… tocarla. La sacudida que los escalofríos le causaron fue difícil de disimular.

_¡Jajajá! Eres el humano más raro y aburrido que he poseído. Pregúntale a esa hija de puta, cuando despierte, de quien es anfitriona. _

Gaara sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, ya iban a empezar las órdenes de nuevo, si se negaba esa cosa iba a volver a tomar control de él; bajó la mirada, topándose con los ojos cerrados de Sakura y se relamió los labios, antes de darle una ligera palmadita en el rostro, esperando que con eso ella reaccionara. Pero eso no pasó, Gaara tuvo que dejar a la muchacha en la cama y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella, mientras esperaba que reaccionara. Sakura reaccionó luego de unos minutos, respiró profundo, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y sentarse rápidamente en la cama, sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Levantó la mirada y se impactó al ver a aquel pelirrojo frente a ella, era la primera señal de vida que apreciaba en días.

– ¿Gaara?

Gaara asintió y se pegó un poco más a la pared, no quería que aquella cosa volviera a controlarlo, no quería despertar en otro lugar, sintiendo que había hecho algo atroz y no recordarlo… o sabiendo que había asesinado a Sakura y que lo había disfrutado. Apretó los labios y sintió a aquella cosa remolinearse en su interior, no sentía que aquello fuera una amenaza, más aun así, logró ponerlo lo suficientemente nervioso, como para juntar un poco las cejas y separar los labios.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Se encogió de hombros. – No sé.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Indagó, sin poder detenerse, sentía que eso era otro espejismo.

Gaara de nuevo se encogió de hombros. – No sé.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

– No sé, Sakura, no sé. – Contestó, sincerándose, un poco fastidiado aunque sin demostrarlo. – Solo desperté aquí.

Notó la manera en que Sakura parecía hacer un gesto de obviedad y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, hacia aquel pasillo que no conocía y que le estaba picando para que fuera a recorrerlo.

_Pregúntale de quien es anfitriona._

Sin poder hacer demasiado por contradecir a aquella cosa, volteó a ver a la de cabellos rosas a los ojos y dejó salir la pregunta, sin adornos, ni colchones, como era su costumbre, una que comenzaba a arraigarse gracias a esa cosa.

– ¿De quién eres anfitriona?

Lo miró sin entender. – ¿Anfitriona? ¿De qué hablas?

– Lindo anfitrión.

Sakura y Gaara se giraron, mirando en dirección a la puerta, donde estaba recargada una mujer de ojos rojos que no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo con un rostro de satisfacción.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó la de cabellos rosados.

– Si… hola. Soy Yuhi Kurenai… o lo era…

Gaara la miró impávido, aunque un poco confundido por el "o lo era" que había dicho al final, por su parte Sakura había inhalado aire de manera extraña, al recordar que esa era la manera en que se había presentado el niño que la acosaba día y noche. _"Mi nombre es Yukimaru… o lo era."_

–… pero llámenme Hone-onna. – Sonrió hipócritamente y se giró hacia Gaara. – De todos, eres él único que ha logrado poseer a su anfitrión.

Abrieron los ojos de golpe al escucharla decir aquello, Gaara y Sakura comenzaron a entender el significado de la pregunta que había lanzado el muchacho momentos antes; miraron a la mujer llevarse una mano a la frente y suspirar. Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo un poco de miedo, la manera en que aquella mujer lo miraba no era normal, parecía que podía ver en el interior de su cabeza… que podía verle el alma. Escuchó la risa de aquella cosa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no quería empezar con aquella lucha, no de nuevo.

–… Yukimaru puso el ojo en mi sacrificio… necesitamos tiempo.

Sakura la observó en completo silencio, sin poder moverse de su lugar, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho sacrificio? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, eso solo podía significar dos cosas: una, iban a usarla como sacrificio o dos, iban a usarla como anfitriona y sabrá dios que cosas harían con ella. Volteó a ver a Gaara, estaba recargado en la pared, al otro lado de la habitación, temblando, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y podía ver la vena de su frente marcarse bajo la piel. Intentó acercarse a él, pero la mano de la mujer sobre su pecho se lo impidió, se alejó de inmediato de ella y dejó salir un grito al ver que un enorme montículo de arena se dirigía a donde estaba ella, estampándose en el suelo, rompiendo algunas de las losas.

Gaara comenzaba a tener dificultades para controlar su cuerpo; apretó más las manos contra su cabeza y negó varias veces, intentando deshacerse de la arena que comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo lentamente. Escuchaba esa terrible voz susurrándole al oído, jugueteando con él, diciéndole la manera en que le torturaría si no le permitía tomar control de nuevo… pero no quería permitirlo, no quería matar a más personas, aun no estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado por esa cosa, como para disfrutar al cien por ciento de lo que hacía. Y al abrir los ojos, solo pudo ver a Sakura llevarse ambas manos a la cara y a la mujer acercarse a ella a una velocidad impresionante y golpearle la nuca, mandándola de nuevo a dormir.

"_Déjame salir…"_

Negó, no lo dejaría.

"_Sabes que lo haré de todas formas."_

No me importa. Pensó.

"_¿Quién es Yashamaru?"_

Gaara abrió grandes los ojos, mientras comenzaba a recordar, sin poder evitarlo, la manera en que su tío se había suicidado; negó de nuevo y cayó de rodillas, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y dejó salir un sonido ronco. Veía a su tío disparándose en la cabeza una, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez, escuchaba el sonido del disparo, sentía la sangre salpicar en su rostro, escuchaba el sonido que había creado la cabeza de su tío al golpear contra él suelo, recordó la sensación tibia de la sangre de su tío en sus manos. Había olvidado eso, lo había dejado oculto en su memoria a propósito.

Dejó salir un fuerte grito y la arena se arremolinó alrededor de él, no bastó demasiado tiempo para que sus puños golpearan el suelo y que al levantar la mirada, se encontraran aquellos ojos negros y dorados con los rojos de la mujer.

– Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu anfitrión, Sandman, si lo matas nos atrasarás todo.

– Ne, va a aguantar… ¿Así que el cubo de Chibiki se está debilitando? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, con una voz burlona y arrastrada, impropia. La mujer asintió, el carcajeó. – Y esa chiquilla es intocable, ¿o me equivoco?

De nuevo asintió. El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y rodó la mirada.

– Es la nueva mamá de Yukimaru.

El muchacho había estado jugando con un remolino de arena y de inmediato lo deshizo, volteando a ver a la mujer completamente serio y luego volteó a ver a la muchacha de cabellos rosados; enarcó ambas cejas y silbó.

– No se ve del tipo de Yukimaru, ¿Anko está de acuerdo? ¿Y qué está pasando con el cubo? – Preguntó, cambiando el tema de nuevo, olvidándose de la de cabellos rosados. – ¿Por qué está reforzándose?

Kurenai se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas y se encogió de hombros. Torció los labios y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, él se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo burlón.

– ¿A quién elegiste tú?

– A una castaña.

– ¿A quien eligió Fuuka?

– A una rubia.

El muchacho entrecerró un poco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido por el mutismo de la mujer. – Mira, huesuda, a mí no me engañas, ¿me crees estúpido? Soy mayor que tú y eso ya es decir algo. ¿Qué estás omitiendo?

Kurenai apretó con fuerza los dientes y lo miró con las cejas juntas, el pelirrojo simplemente enarcó una ceja.

– Los Yamanaka y los Hyuuga están de vuelta.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y no tardó en convertirse en una enfermiza carcajada que no pareció contagiar a la de cabellos negros, que simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta, abanicándose con el elegante abanico de mano que llevaba. El muchacho cortó la carcajada de pronto, la arena que había permanecido tranquilamente en el suelo comenzaba a arremolinarse de nuevo alrededor de él, adhiriéndose a él y aumentando un poco el volumen de su cuerpo, volviéndolo aún menos humano que momentos antes.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Que estén aquí debe estar influyendo en que ese maldito cubo esté ganando fuerza.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer se posaron serenamente sobre aquella masa de arena deforme. – No lo creí prudente.

– Bien, vayamos a ver que otras sorpresitas nos encontramos.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Sakura completamente sola, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y la respiración artificialmente acompasada; tardó unos minutos en atreverse a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo solamente pudo llevarse las manos a los labios. Ino también estaba condenada a ese infierno, tenía que avisarle, como diera lugar. Se levantó rápidamente, se talló los ojos con dificultad y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, más bien le palpitaba; parpadeó unos momentos, intentando deshacerse de esa sensación que tenía en los ojos, además de la vista borrosa. Gruñendo volvió a llevarse una mano a la frente e hizo un puchero. Los hombros le dolían, al igual que el cuello y la espalda, se sentía como todas esas veces que había dormido en el auto o en el avión, con los músculos cansados de ir en una posición sumamente incómoda; chasqueó la lengua dos veces y se frotó el cuello, los ojos se le habían cerrado, aun no lograba desperezarse por completo y su cerebro estaba batallando para poder pensar con claridad lo que haría a continuación.

Aunque la idea básica la tenía: avisarle a Ino que estaba en peligro. No sabía cómo lo haría y no podía pensar en una manera de hacérselo saber, pero en esos momentos eso era lo único que tenía en mente.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, escuchando como rechinaban y chirriaban los fierros de los que estaba compuesta; sus pies, cubiertos por sus zapatillas deportivas, tocaron el suelo, produciendo un crujido desagradable que volvió a erizarle la piel a la muchacha. Un extraño sonido le obligó a mirar hacia abajo y ahogó un grito al ver que una enorme rata corría, hasta perderse en lo que seguramente era el baño. Levantó la mirada, la lámpara pendiendo del techo tenía el bombillo estrellado y cubierto, al igual que todo en ese lugar, por una horrible capa de tierra. Suspiró un poco, reteniendo las lágrimas, estar sola en ese lugar no le gustaba nada, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de escuchar y aunque Gaara no fuera la mejor compañía en esos momentos, sentía que era preferible a su situación actual. Poco a poco los vestigios del sueño la iban abandonando, siendo remplazados por un terrible miedo que estaba enviándole espasmos a la espina dorsal, tensándola por completo.

Sus ojos verdes miraron, desesperados y aliviados, la ventana que estaba tapada por unas maderas que lucían muy viejas y podridas, seguramente, si intentaba quitarlas cederían de inmediato. Ahogó un bostezo y se limpió las lagrimillas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Corrió hacia la ventana, esa era la manera más fácil de salir de ahí, si lo intentaba por los pasillos seguramente terminaría perdida, como ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores; las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos ahora estaban secas sobre su rostro, aunándose a la sal que ya le estaba irritando un poco la piel, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, la sangre le corría tan rápido en las venas, que sentía un extraño calor, además sus sentidos se había aguzado un poco a pesar de lo torpes que se encontraban sus manos en esos momentos; con cuidado, posó sus manos temblorosas sobre las maderas que cubrían las ventanas y comenzó a tirar de ellas con fuerza, pudo escuchar el sonido de algunas ceder e ignoró las astillas que se habían enterrado en sus palmas, simplemente siguió tirando de las tablas, hasta que logró que dos de ellas cayeran al suelo, emitiendo un sonido tan fuerte, que temió que llamaran la atención de quien la tenía atrapada.

Con la respiración agitada, tomó otra de las tablas y al tirar de ella, sonrió un poco, a pesar de la desesperación que sentía, ahora entraba un poco más de luz del exterior a la habitación, aunque, al juzgar por la luz, seguramente era muy temprano por la mañana o muy temprano por la noche. Sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón, se paró en puntillas y echó un vistazo hacia el exterior.

– ¿Qué…?

La pregunta incompleta quedó en el aire, estaba demasiado sorprendida por el panorama como para terminarla. El lugar parecía haber sido sacado de una leyenda de terror, el cielo estaba completamente rojo y cubierto por lo que parecían ser nubes de humo, no se veía el sol por ningún lado, pero la luz que emitía no era suficiente para alumbrar bien el camino; ninguno de los árboles tenían hojas y sus ramas parecían ser manos huesudas pidiendo a aquel cielo carmín por algo de clemencia o lluvia, el pasto y las flores estaban completamente marchitos y el aire estaba inundado por un fuerte olor a quemado y carne podrida. Se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose de aquel asqueroso hedor y se alejó de la ventana al sentir una caliente ventisca golpearle el rostro. Para la oscuridad que había el calor se sentía casi insoportable e increíble era la sequía que reinaba en aquel lugar, a pesar de que había claras señales de que había estado lloviendo.

Resuelta a observar mejor el exterior, se subió a la cama y miró desde allí, esta segunda vez notó unas esferas de luz que aparecían y desaparecían, aparentemente aquello era lo que iluminaba el lugar, parecían nubes que flotaban en cualquier dirección, a veces estaban arriba, otras abajo, iban y venían, andaban en círculos y solo había visto a una detenerse por unos momentos y tiritar, antes de flotar lentamente de manera diagonal en dirección a la ventana.

Se hizo hacia atrás al ver que entraba a la habitación y sintió un extraño frío inundar la habitación de pronto, pero se olvidó de aquello al escuchar el más desdichado lamento que creyó jamás llegar a conocer. La extraña esfera de luz siguió flotando y cruzó la habitación, hasta salir por la puerta y llegar al pasillo. Sakura se quedó pegada a la pared, observando el lugar por el que había desaparecido aquello y después de unos segundos, su respiración se entrecortó, haciendo que su pecho temblara de manera irregular, antes de que se escuchara un largo suspiro y las lágrimas volvieran a salir una tras otra de sus ojos. Una ventisca caliente la obligó a volver a la realidad y sin quererlo realmente, volvió a acomodar las tablas que había quitado, no quería que aquellas cosas volvieran a entrar, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era. Todo se sentía tan real, que la idea de que aquello fuera una pesadilla había quedado completamente descartada; quería salir de esa habitación, pero no quería saber que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, quizá vería cosas más extrañas, quizá esferas que gritaran o hicieran algo malo.

– Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila…

Mejor salir de ahí, quizá encontraría su móvil y su bolso en algún lugar… o un teléfono. Caminó hacia la puerta y esta se cerró de golpe, Sakura se quedó paralizada, viendo la madera y con el sonido del portazo aun resonando dentro de su cabeza, aquello era tan propio de una película de miedo, que no supo si reírse o asustarse; un extraño rechinido la hizo mirar hacia su izquierda, una mesa se estaba moviendo un poco, como si la hubieran empujado sin querer. Respiró entrecortadamente, las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas, el corazón le latía con fuerza y un grito agudo dentro de su cabeza, amenazaba con salir de sus labios. No estaba pensando claramente, en su fuero interno estaba gritando como loca, como el día de lo del puente… los pulmones y el corazón se le detuvieron.

Sabía que eso había sido una pésima idea, ahora de seguro la seguirían almas atormentadas por jugar con la muerte de esa manera.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en esos momentos podría creer en cualquier cosa, aun así trató de tranquilizarse mas no pudo hacer mucho, el miedo era tal, que estaba dominándola y lo único que logró fue correr a un mueble que había visto momentos antes, en el cual estaban guardados utensilios de hospital, más que nada medicamentos. Luchando contra las ganas de sollozar que tenía, se remangó el uniforme y adoptando un semblante ceñudo, se inclinó un poco para poder adoptar esa pose de defensa que nunca había fallado hasta que se encontró en ese lugar, pero que de todos modos usaría para sentirse menos vulnerable. Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y una sensación extraña la obligó a levantar la mirada, lentamente sus ojos subieron por la madera del mueble, hasta toparse con dos ojos violáceos y una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera; no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía el niño ahí en la habitación, se había subido al estante y ahora la miraba desde arriba. Cerró los ojos, asustada y se tuvo que llevar las manos a los labios para no gritar.

– Te encontré, mami… ¡ahora yo me escondo!

El niño ya no estaba sobre el estante y no saber dónde estaba, le creaba un horrible miedo; sus ojos buscaron, con desesperación en la oscuridad, a una pequeña figura que fuera a estarse moviendo para que ella no la encontrara, más después de girar sobre sí misma, estuvo segura de que se encontraba sola ahí dentro. No quería salir de detrás de aquel mueble; por más estúpido que pareciera, se sentía segura escondida ahí detrás. Pero sabía que pronto tendría que salir, no aguantaría de pie, pegada a la pared, toda la vida. Un extraño calambre en el estómago le produjo unas fuertes nauseas, respiro profundo para deshacerse de la sensación y con la resolución de salir de su escondite, se asomó un poco; sus ojos buscaron al pequeño por todos lados, sin encontrarlo… pero la puerta estaba abierta de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Me merezco comentarios?**

Espero que haya gustado y muchas gracias a las dos bellísimas escritoras que dejaron esos dos hermosos y enormes comentarios, los amé.

¡POR CIERTO! En el capítulo anterior, puse que Shion tiene los ojos perlados, pero no, los tiene violetas… fue un error terrible de dedo, que derivó en conclusiones erradas, lo siento mucho. También dije que Sakura iba a empezar a sufrir, pero siempre no… y ya entró Gaara, me lo pelearon mucho xD Ahora que Sasuke y Hinata se conocen, las cosas comenzaran a ir un poco más rápido con esos dos... con Naruto aun no se que onda y ya le viene llegando el momento a Ino.

**Contestando comentarios sin cuenta:**

**TamaeNamikase: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, agregaré tu voto a las gráficas, espero leerte pronto.

**Gráfica de posibles parejas:**

SasuSaku: 1  
SasuHina: 1  
NaruHina: 1

**KibaHana: DEFINITIVO  
****GaaraIno: DEFINITIVO**

Puedes seguirme en Twitter: ** PildoritaNopers** (Ariespihicití)

**Chipikroou**

_Lunes 16 de Septiembre del año 2013_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Desesperación. Parte II.**_

_**.**_

Salió de la regadera, se secó el cuerpo y observó la odiosa bata de hospital limpia que había dispuesta para ella; odiaba esas cosas, el traer una puesta significaba perder la dignidad y el orgullo de por vida, todos podían verte el trasero si te quedabas dormido, te girabas en la camilla y no te fijabas si la bata estaba en su sitio o las cobijas cubriéndote como deberían. Se enredó en la toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello con una pequeña, soltó un suspiro y cepillo sus castañas hebras como acostumbraba, era bien sabido por todos, que Hanabi Hyuuga adoraba la buena presentación, que su imagen luciera impecable… así estuviera portando una tonta bata de hospital, debía lucir aliñada como siempre. Desvió la mirada hacia sus hombros al sentir una extraña sensación en ellos y juntó las cejas al ver que había una cantidad anormal de cabellos sueltos sobre ellos; los tomó con una de sus manos y los depositó en el bote de basura, un poco preocupada por la notable pérdida de cabello que había presentado ese día. Se acercó al espejo y decidió que ese día se sujetaría el cabello, quizá de esa manera evitaría más perdida capilar.

Estuvo parada frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo en silencio, reusándose a ponerse la odiosa bata de hospital. Por donde mirara, una muchacha de cabellos castaños, piel pálida, rostro y ojos cansados le devolvía la mirada; juntó un poco más las cejas y sus puños se apretaron unos momentos, por más que intentara lucir más imponente, terminaba luciendo igual: decaída, _débil_. Y como odiaba sentirse débil.

Haciendo un gesto de molestia, que consistió en una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, posó sus ojos cansados sobre su cuello y sus hombros, los cuales lucían más afilados que días atrás, la piel se marcaba con mayor claridad sobre los huesos; juntó un poco las cejas y se frotó un hombro y el pecho con cuidado, sintiendo que sus huesos estaban demasiado cerca de piel. Torció los labios, un poco molesta, era bien sabido por todos que cuidaba su alimentación, que los dulces y todo tipo de comida chatarra estaba fuera de su vida y que hacía ejercicio todos los días; muchos creían que lo hacía para lucir delgada, pues las muchachas de su edad, o sea, quince años, tenían esas típicas ideas de estar siempre delgadas para poder llamar así la atención de los muchachos. Y admitía que también lo hacía por estética, pero más que nada, lo hacía por salud. Aunque hacía semanas que había dejado de cuidar su alimentación por culpa de ese odioso malestar estomacal y apenas se venía dando cuenta de las consecuencias de su negligencia.

Suspirando dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo y observó su nueva "figura" no pudo evitar juntar un poco las cejas y sentirse mal, observó su cadera: el hueso ya se notaba de una manera extraña sobre la piel; las costillas sobresalían por debajo de su pecho y encima de su vientre, el cual estaba un poco sumido. Se puso de lado para verse mejor y dejó salir un suspiro al ver lo delgada que lucía. De mala gana sacó la báscula que Hinata había llevado y la puso en el suelo, se paró en ella y chasqueó la lengua al ver que había bajado casi diez kilos, entre la tremenda enfermedad que se había ganado y su pobre alimentación; dejó caer los hombros y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de preocupación, mientras sus ojos miraban de nuevo el reflejo de su cuerpo. Con razón se sentía tan débil en esos momentos, apenas había caído en la cuenta de lo mal que estaba, sus preocupaciones por la escuela la habían mantenido al margen de su estado tan pobre de salud y su pobre alimentación. Se puso la bata rápidamente y observó los cabellos que había en el bote de basura, cabellos que se habían despegado de su cuero cabelludo.

Seguramente había estado recibiendo tan pocos nutrientes que ahora estaba perdiendo hasta el cabello… solo faltaba que se le cayeran también los dientes. Molesta, arrojó la báscula dentro de la gaveta y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, molesta por su situación de salud, temiendo entrar en un cuadro anémico o algo por el estilo.

Se detuvo en la puerta, escuchó un sonido proveniente de su estómago y sintió como se movía el órgano en su interior, unas fuertes nauseas la atacaron y giró sobre sus talones, para caminar y arrodillarse frente al sanitario. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su estómago volvía los pocos alimentos que había ingerido aquel día, sintiendo ese típico sabor amargo inundando su boca, causándole aún más asco del que ya sentía. Tosió varias veces, la atacó una arcada y luego de unos segundos tiró la cadena del sanitario, bajó la tapa y se limpió los labios con un poco de papel de baño. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor, la piel casi amarilla y las manos le temblaban. Abrió los ojos luego de unos momentos y se limpió las lagrimillas que se habían formado en sus ojos, respiró profundo y carraspeó, intentando deshacerse de la sensación que el vómito le había dejado en la garganta. Tosió de nuevo y recargó la frente sobre la fría superficie de la cerámica que conformaba el sanitario, sus brazos estaban rodeando aquel cuerpo y sus manos se aferraban a los bordes. La náusea no disminuía.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el blanco suelo y sus rodillas; respiró profundo y cerró unos momentos los ojos, creyendo que ya todo había pasado, pero pronto un extraño movimiento en su estómago, la hizo gruñir y temblar un poco. Apretó los labios y negó.

– Ay, no...

Respiró profundo y se inclinó un poco más hacia el sanitario; sintió la arcada y apretó los párpados, aquella era una de las peores sensaciones y una de las peores enfermedades que había experimentado en su vida, sentía como si su estómago fuera a salírsele por la boca y hasta cierto punto sintió miedo. Sus manos se apretaron sobre la cerámica del sanitario, de nueva cuenta se formaron lagrimillas en sus ojos y su cuerpo se convulsionó un poco; nunca había sido tan difícil sobrellevar una enfermedad, siempre las había soportado y superado por medio de los medicamentos y las distracciones. Pero por alguna razón esta vez se había vuelto difícil. Tosió con fuerza, sintiendo residuos en su garganta y después de escupir volvió a tirar de la cadena; bajó la tapa y recargó su cabeza en ella, sintiendo tensos los músculos del abdomen y débiles las piernas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso que alguien la abrazara o la consolara de alguna manera; molesta por su actitud tan infantil, se frotó la nariz y al abrir los ojos se toparon con la imagen de su hermana mayor, estaba parada en la puerta, luciendo un semblante preocupado.

– Deja de mirarme de ese modo.

Hinata intentó sonreír, mas fue imposible, había visto a Hanabi enfermarse antes, pero esta vez era distinto… era como si la enfermedad estuviera acabando con su hermana y no era la mejor sensación del mundo, además, no podía olvidar el hecho de que aquella mujer había estado con su hermana por la tarde.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de rodar la mirada y contestó con contenido sarcasmo. – De lujo. – Respiró profundo y tragó saliva con dificultad. – ¿Que tengo?

– Al parecer es una infección.

Enarcó una ceja, fastidiada por ese 'al parecer'. – Hm...

– Vas a tener que quedarte unos días, estás desnutrida y-

– Entiendo.

Contestó con tono monótono; dejó salir un suspiro y se enderezó, observó la tapa del baño unos momentos y luego de darle una palmadita, volteó a ver a Hinata de nuevo. La observó en silencio, lo suficiente, para que Hinata entendiera que era momento de retirarse y así fue, la mayor desapareció de la puerta, tras musitar que volvería pronto. Pasados unos segundos, Hanabi se levantó con dificultad del suelo y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia el lavabo; tomo el cepillo dental que había dentro de un envoltorio y, tras untarle crema dental, comenzó a cepillar meticulosamente sus dientes. Al sentirse satisfecha, enjuagó su boca y se miró al espejo en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y agachó el rostro, se frotó la frente unos instantes y se tensó al sentir que aquel dolor de estómago volvía.

Alejó la mano de su rostro, para apretar luego sus brazos contra su estómago y encorvarse un poco; abrió un poco los ojos para mirar hacia la puerta y se sintió aliviada al no ver señales de Hinata por ningún lado. Miró hacia arriba unos momentos, respirando profundo, intentando pensar en otras cosas y sopló el mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su coleta con todo el movimiento de momentos antes. Notar extraña protuberancia en su frente la obligó a mirarse al espejo de nuevo; juntó un poco las cejas y con dificultad, debido al dolor de estómago, se inclinó un poco para quedar más cerca al espejo y observó la extraña sombra que se había en su frente, casi debajo del nacimiento del cabello. Se llevó una mano al lugar y sintió extraña la piel, como si trajera una ampolla; presionó un poco aquello y sus ojos se abrieron un poco con sorpresa al ver que la piel se movía hacia arriba o hacia la dirección que ella la empujara.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Quizá era un nuevo síntoma, asquerosas ampollas. Un poco preocupada se alejó del espejó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación, Hinata no debería demorar más y no quería que al regresar la encontrara ahí dentro, inspeccionando esa sección de piel o ampolla que comenzaba a crecer en su frente, mejor esperaría a que llegara el doctor. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al área "afectada" y comenzó a frotar ligeramente, había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación de comezón que no pudo soportar y comenzaba a ir en aumento, tenía ganas de arrancarse la piel y poder rascarse, para deshacerse de esa horrible picazón que no la dejaba. Subió a la camilla con cuidado, se cubrió con las sábanas y se recostó; encendió el televisor, al ser el único entretenimiento que tendría, ya que su teléfono móvil se había quedado sin batería y seguramente tardarían en llevarle algunas de sus pertenencias.

Miró un programa llamado "Bichos Asesinos" y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco al ver que a una mujer le crecía un gusano en el pecho; inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la frente varias veces, rascando la zona donde tenía aquella incomodidad.

– Ay, ¡maldición!

Se quejó al sentir que aquella comezón se intensificaba. Se rascó con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo un extraño alivio que desaparecía rápidamente y después de unos segundos dio con la fuente de aquel malestar: una extraña cascarilla en su frente, seguramente no se había enjuagado bien la cabeza y ahora tenía residuos de champú; tomó con cuidado aquello y tiró de él, sintiendo como se despegaba de su piel y después de unos segundos lo arrancó por completo, aunque un extraño ardor reemplazó la sensación que dejaba aquello que se había quitado. Bajó la mano a la altura de su rostro y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al ver que tenía los dedos llenos de sangre y que había _algo raro_ en aquello que se había quitado de la frente. Dejó aquella cosa sobre la sábana y su mano regresó a su frente, donde comenzaba a sentir comezón en una nueva área; sin dudarlo, tomó el bolso de Hinata y empezó a buscar un espejo ahí dentro, vería que demonios estaba pasándole.

Aquello comenzaba a preocuparla, además ver aquel programa sobre bacterias asesinas no había sido la mejor idea, al menos no esa noche, comenzaba a sugestionarse. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al sentir más comezón. Cuando por fin encontró el espejo, la comezón había llegado a tal grado, que empezaba a sentirse desesperada.

Levantó el espejo y un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios al encontrarse con un rostro distinto al suyo, los ojos que le miraban eran rojos, serios y fríos, no perlados como eran los suyos y sorprendidos, como suponía debían estar en ese momento. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, respiró profundo y contó hasta cinco en su mente, quería creer que estaba imaginando cosas, quería convencerse de que aquello eran simples alucinaciones, que eran, seguramente, producto de la enfermedad que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Sintiendo aun esa desesperante comezón en la frente y negándose a seguir rascándose, abrió los ojos para ver su reflejo en el espejo y sus hombros bajaron al ver sus ojos, regresándole la mirada; suspiró aliviada y movió un poco el espejo para poder ver su frente. Juntó los ojos al ver que la piel lucía normal, sin ningún tipo de salpullido, ni una sola mancha roja, ninguna marca extraña o algún animal endemoniado queriendo escapar de su frente. Nada. Con las cejas un poco juntas bajó el espejo, dejándolo sobre su regazo y siguió frotándose la frente con las yemas de los dedos, temiendo lastimarse la piel con las uñas.

Aquello le recordó el verano en que ella, Neji y Hinata duraron en cuarentena por culpa de una estúpida varicela, recordaba con desesperación la comezón que aquellos granitos le habían causado durante días, el asqueroso remedio casero que su abuela les había estado untado en sus cuerpecillos delgados e infantiles, aquella extraña mezcla viscosa, helada y de olor gracioso que había logrado quitarles la sensación de comezón. Como deseaba que su abuela siguiera viva, quizá en esos momentos no estaría sufriendo de esa horrible comezón.

Tomó la sábana con desesperación y se talló la frente con ella, la tela era lo suficientemente áspera para aliviar un poco aquella sensación, pero lo suficientemente suave para no causarle el mismo daño que le causarían sus uñas; con los dientes apretados alejó la sábana luego de unos momentos y sus ojos se abrieron grandísimos al ver que había una mancha de color carmín, indiscutiblemente era sangre lo que estaba tiñendo las blancas sábanas. Tomó el espejo de nuevo, demasiado preocupada y asustada por aquella mancha de sangre en la sábana, miró su reflejo durante unos segundos y palpó su frente, alejando la mano unos instantes para poder verlos y asegurarse que no hubiera sangre en ellos. Sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo volvió a rascarse y juntó un poco las cejas al ver que la piel se le movía de manera extraña; con mucho cuidado y con mano temblorosa, ejerció un poco de presión en el área con uno de sus dedos, una arruga se formó un poco más arriba de sus cejas. Comenzó a mover los dedos hacia abajo, viendo como la arruga se iba ensanchando un poco más, como si estuviera recorriendo su piel con esos movimientos. Levantó la mirada hacia su cabello el cual parecía haberse pegado a su frente y al retirarlo solo alcanzó a ahogar un grito.

La respiración se le agitó, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y el estómago se le revolvió más de lo que ya estaba. No gritó más, simplemente se miró al espejo, incrédula. Deslizó de los dedos por sus cabellos y al mirarse la mano, notó la mancha de sangre que había buscado momentos antes; regresó la mirada al espejo, aun sin poder creérselo. Su mano volvió hacia su frente, la sentía húmeda, pegajosa y tibia… pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era aquella extraña abierta que tenía cerca del nacimiento del cabello, dentro de su incredulidad y desesperación, estaba insertando su dedo en aquella herida, pudo ver como se formaba una protuberancia bajo la piel de su frente y de pronto se sintió molesta, en ese maldito hospital le habían hecho algo raro. Cerró un poco los ojos al sentir que topaba, seguramente en donde la piel seguía adherida a los músculos de su cara, y que una sensación de dolor crecía_. _La mano le tembló con fuerza y observó como la piel se movía junto con sus dedos, separándose de su frente, mostrándole el músculo ensangrentado.

Con una de las sacudidas de su mano, se topó con algo que no había notado momentos antes, detrás de ella, se encontraban esos ojos rojos de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo dejó salir un fuerte grito, el espejo cayó de sus manos, las cuales fueron a parar a sus labios luego de unos instantes, cuando había guardado silencio. Había saltado de su lugar con rapidez, quedando al lado contrario, sosteniéndose de la mesilla de los alimentos, que descansaba al pie de la cama.

Se quedó helada al ver que una mujer de ojos rojos estaba parada, aparentemente detrás de las almohadas, pero eso no podía ser posible, detrás de las almohadas estaba el resto de la camilla y detrás de eso la pared, no quedaba espacio para que una persona se parara detrás; con la respiración más agitada que momentos antes, observó a la mujer atravesar la cama y solo pudo hacerse un poco más para atrás. La mujer movía su abanico con suavidad y no le quitaba la mirada de encima… parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba dando en esos momentos y que sinceramente no le importaba ocultar, estaba en shock, no todos los días se despegaba la piel del músculo, ni veías a una persona atravesar objetos sólidos. Intentó hablar, pero lo que salió de sus labios fueron simples sílabas ininteligibles, que no llegaban a nada, que no daban a entender nada más que el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba sumerja en esos momentos. Observó a la mujer, deteniéndose justo donde ella había estado sentada momentos antes, solo podía verle una parte del torso, sus piernas, seguramente se encontraban debajo de la cama. Los ojos rojos, fijos como los de un halcón en su presa, se posaban en los blancos de Hanabi.

– ¿Qué quiere? – Preguntó Hanabi luego de unos instantes, con el tono más tranquilo que pudo manejar. – No son horas de visita.

La mujer detuvo los movimientos monótonos de su abanico y lo bajó, en su rostro se formó un extraño gesto, como de abatimiento. Hanabi solo pudo sentirse peor ante aquello; apretándose más contra la pequeña barandilla que había en la cama, juntó un poco las cejas y fingió encontrarse un poco más compuesta, aunque los nervios los tuviera de punta.

– Váyase, antes de que llame a seguridad.

La mujer pareció entender aquello, pues Hanabi notó un ligero cambio en la pose. Con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados, esperó a que la mujer saliera de ahí, pero simplemente la vio desaparecer con un simple movimiento de su abanico. Sintiéndose menos tranquila que momentos antes, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el pánico apoderándose de ella, tomó la sábana y observó la habitación, buscando un lugar en el que aquella mujer pudiera estar escondida, pero no había señas de la existencia de alguien más en aquel lugar. Se llevó una mano al abdomen, el cual aún sentía dolorido y la otra la posó sobre su frente, temiendo que aquella mujer fuer a aparecer de nuevo, miró hacia la puerta, buscando a alguna persona que le pudiera llamar a Hinata, no planeaba ni pensaba quedase sola en esa estúpida habitación. Un extraño mareo la atacó, al igual que un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda; se sostuvo de la cama unos momentos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de aquella mujer, viéndola desde el colchón. Hanabi contuvo la respiración.

– Eres mía.

Las manos de la mujer salieron de pronto del colchón, dirigiéndose hacia los hombros de la castaña a los cuales se aferraron con fuerza. Hanabi no alcanzó a reaccionar y luego de unos instantes, se encontraba pegada al colchón de la cama, sentía como la fuerza con que aquella mujer intentaba jalarla estaba lastimándole la espalda, el cuello y los hombros; sus manos estaban pegadas al colchón, sus codos apuntando hacia el techo de la habitación, en un intento por poder arrancarse de las manos de aquella mujer. Sus ojos miraban con dificultad en dirección a la puerta, _¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa? _Se preguntaba, completamente aterrada, mientras intentaba poder emitir algún sonido además de los extraños quejidos que escapaban de sus labios, debido a la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo.

– Hi-Hinata… – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su mejilla se apretaba más contra el colchón, pequeñas lagrimillas le distorsionaban la vista. – Hina… ¡Hinata!

Un acceso de tos la atacó quitándole preciados segundos valiosos para poder llamar a su hermana y que la rescataran de ese infierno; cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir que aquellas manos se clavaban más contra su piel, cortándola, causándole una sensación más de dolor que en esos momentos desestimó por el miedo que tenía. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y dejó salir un grito de dolor al escuchar que uno de los huesos de su hombro tronaba, antes de que una sensación de calor le recorriera el área, para dar paso a un punzando y agudo dolor. Entre quejidos de dolor, pudo escuchar a Hinata llamarla y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al abrirlos y ver unan figura en la puerta. Todo fue demasiado rápido como para que Hanabi pudiera darse cuenta de ello, no supo en que momento Hinata llegó a su lado, tampoco cuando la tomó con fuerza por la cintura, solo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de una extraña lucha en la que tiraban de ella con fuerza; cerró los ojos, apretando los labios con fuerza para no gritar y un fuerte impacto la obligó a quejarse de nuevo, al abrir los ojos observó que se encontraba en el suelo, rodeada por los brazos de Hinata.

Debajo de la cama, la mujer parecía deslizarse hacia atrás, hasta que desapareció detrás del muro que dividía esa habitación de otra; se quedó mirando debajo de la cama, con la respiración agitada y mareada por el dolor en su hombro, las manos de Hinata se aferraban con fuerza a ella, podía sentir la respiración de su hermana golpear sobre su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana y cerró los ojos, aliviada de que por fin se encontrara a salvo.

– ¿Qué de-demonios fue eso?

Hanabi respiró profundo y permaneció pocos segundos pegada a su hermana. – No se…

Hinata se removió un poco, causando un malestar en Hanabi, que no pudo reprimir el ligero quejido que el dolor le había obligado a emitir.

– Debes volver a la cama…

Asintió y con ayuda de la de cabellos azules se levantó del suelo, caminó hacia la cama y se acostó en ella; Hinata se quedó mirando a la menor durante unos segundos, aun sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza e ignoraba lo pálida que lucía. Notó la cara pálida de Hanabi, además del sudor que había en la frente de la muchacha y apretó un poquito los labios, antes de soltar un suspiro y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, alejándose el cabello del rostro y luciendo desesperada.

– I-Iré a avisar… que hubo a-alguien aquí…

– ¡No!

Hanabi observó a Hinata unos momentos, en completo silencio, con las cejas un poco juntas, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la ventana y negar un poco, aquella reacción había sido demasiado infantil para su gusto, pero la vergüenza que sentía no se debía a aquella reacción tan natural e involuntaria, sino al miedo que sentía de solo imaginarse que Hinata se fuera de ahí y que aquella mujer volviera. Hinata simplemente se quedó mirando a Hanabi en completo silencio, sin saber que era lo mejor que debía hacer.

– Hanabi, n-no estarás segura en esta ha-habitación.

Hanabi volteó a ver a Hinata, la incredulidad en sus ojos parecía burlarse de la mayor. – Viste lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?

Hinata bajó la mirada y asintió. Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de nuevo, al hablar, la voz le salió más débil de lo que hubiera deseado.

– Un guardia en la puerta no soluciona nada…

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Hinata, deja de ser tan ingenua! – Se quejó Hanabi, sintiéndose desesperada por la actitud de su hermana mayor. – ¡Esa cosa atravesó la cama! ¡Un estúpido guardia no solucionará el problema!

– Entonces, pediré tu cambió de habitación. – Comentó Hinata, en un intento por calmar a Hanabi y remediar aquello, aunque sabía que era absurdo.

Hanabi la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, Hinata simplemente desvió la mirada de nuevo, aquella mirada la había visto tantas veces en su padre, que verla en su hermana no debería sorprenderla, pero aun así le dolía que Hanabi le mirara de esa manera. Después de unos momentos, Hanabi volvió a desviar la mirada, mientras negaba lentamente, su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de verdadera molestia que muy pocas veces se podía apreciar en su rostro sereno. Una guerra interna se estaba desatando, nadie lo sabría, nadie, solo ella, porque ella era quien estaba luchando contra sus impulsos y sus costumbres, en esos momentos quería salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse de aquella mujer, pero su sentido común le decía que eso era completamente estúpido e inútil, además su orgullo comenzaba a protestar.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, tomó la ropa sucia que había mudado antes de ducharse y comenzó a vestirse, sin importarle que Hinata la estuviera viendo, ni el dolor en su hombro cada que lo movía.

– ¿Qué-Qué haces? – Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

– No me voy a quedar aquí.

– ¡Hanabi, estás enferma! – Dijo Hinata en voz aguda, mientras intentaba quitarle la blusa a la castaña, sabía lo que Hanabi estaba pensando, también sabía que lo más inteligente era largarse de ese lugar, pero no tenía idea de dónde podría estar segura la castaña y si su salud empeoraba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

– De-Debes quedarte aquí, s-si sales podrías empeorar…

Luchando contra las manos de Hinata y la bata que aún la cubría, logró ponerse el sostén y miró a su hermana mayor con una de las miradas más crueles que había podido usar hasta el momento. La castaña se arrancó la bata y se puso la blusa con movimientos torpes debido al dolor en su hombro.

– No.

– Le… Le diré a papá…

– No soy como tú, yo no le tengo miedo.

Hinata se quedó pasmada, viendo a la menor terminar de acomodarse la ropa y mirar hacia la salida de la habitación con decisión; sin importarle lo mucho que Hanabi fuera a odiarla, se lanzó hacia la puerta, negando frenéticamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; Hanabi apretó los dientes unos momentos, le enviaba miradas extrañas a la cama, para ser más exactos, al hueco que había entre la cama y el suelo.

– Hanabi, a-aunque sea deja que pida tu traslado a otro hospital.

La castaña la miró en silencio, antes de caminar hacia ella, empujándola con sus patéticas fuerzas de enfermo. Pero Hinata se rehusaba y a cada empujón, Hanabi se iba sintiendo más débil y desesperada. Hinata manoteó unos instantes, antes de tomar a la menor por las muñecas y obligarla a mirarla.

– Hazme caso…

– Viste lo mismo que yo.

– ¡S-Sí! Y no dejaré que algo te pase, por-por favor confía en mi…

Hanabi miró a Hinata con escepticismo unos momentos, pero un apagón hizo que ambas se olvidaran de la riña de momentos antes. El mareo atacó de nuevo a Hanabi y en un intento por sostenerse de cualquier cosa, su cuerpo se fue hacia un costado y lentamente cayó al suelo, golpeando con fuerza su brazo derecho, su hombro y su cabeza, sintiendo otra fuerte punzada de dolor, proviniendo del hombro lastimado. Se sostuvo del suelo luego de unos instantes y parpadeó un poco, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de vértigo que la había atacado; pero dentro de aquella oscuridad no sabía si el mareo disminuía o empeoraba. Respiró profundo y se llevó una mano al rostro, pero al acercar la palma un fuerte olor a tierra le llenó la nariz. Abrió los ojos confundida y observó con sorpresa su palma, aunque no pudo verla gracias a la oscuridad.

– Dije que no podrías salir de aquí nunca.

Un horrible calosfrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar aquella voz, inconfundible. – Hinata, ¿escuchaste eso?

Asustada miró alrededor, buscando a esa odiosa mujer y se levantó del suelo al recordar le lugar por el que había desaparecido; desorientada y confundida gracias al mareo, caminó hasta topar con una pared, sin tener idea de donde se encontraba en realidad y rogando porque la energía eléctrica volviera pronto.

– ¿Hanabi?

– Acá estoy.

Confundida observó sus alrededores, buscando a su hermana mayor, más no la encontró y aquel mareo aun la tenía confundida; un suspiro escapó de sus labios al escuchar un grito a lo lejos, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, la respiración se le agitó en cuestión de segundos y un sudor frío empezó a humedecerle la piel. Escuchó varios murmullos, provenientes seguramente del pasillo, los gritos de algunas personas no se hicieron esperar y pronto comenzaron a escucharse pasos acelerados en el pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo sus puños se apretaron y sus ojos buscaron con desesperación a Hinata.

– ¿Hanabi?

Nunca antes le había aliviado tanto escuchar la voz de Hinata, con ese tono nervioso y temblor tan común en su suave voz; levantó la mirada, esperanzada y el aire escapó de sus pulmones al ver que se encontraba completamente rodeada de oscuridad, que no parecía haber señas de su hermana por ningún lado. Un extraño quejido por parte de Hinata le ayudó a dar con la ubicación de la mayor y comenzó a caminar, escuchó a alguien pedir disculpas y luego de unos instantes la voz tenue de Hinata decir que aquello no era nada. Caminó hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aliviada de haber encontrado al fin a su hermana en aquella terrible oscuridad.

– Deja de pedir disculpas y vámonos.

Un golpe en el hombro volvió a enviarle una horrible sensación de dolor por todo el cuerpo y la voz de Hinata logró ponerle los nervios en punta de nuevo.

– ¿Hanabi?

Esta vez la voz de Hinata creo un eco que martirizó a la castaña durante unos segundos, otro golpe en su costado la obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y sus cejas se juntaron un poco, estaba segura haber escuchado a Hinata un poco más lejos esa última vez que había hablado. Intento caminar hacia donde había estado momentos antes, pero las personas estaban caminado en direcciones distintas y solo lograban confundirla y alejarla más y más de su punto de partida; en un momento de desesperación empujó a una de las personas que le había empujado y escuchó un extraño lamento que le envió una descarga eléctrica a la espina dorsal. Se giró en dirección a aquel lamento y solo se topó con una oscuridad infinita frente a ella, un empujón por la espalda la obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, antes de chocar con alguien que la envió hacia la izquierda, para topar de nuevo con alguien que la obligó a dar un extraño salto hacia enfrente.

Las voces, los susurros, los pasos, el rechinar de las camillas y las sillas de ruedas le estaba desesperando a cada segundo; con las manos extendidas hacia sus costados, caminó pegada a la pared, buscando entre las voces la inconfundible voz suave de Hinata. Se detuvo luego de unos cuantos pasos, al escuchar a alguien mencionar algo sobre una falla en la planta energética del hospital y que pronto llegarían con las linternas. Sintiendo que esa era, quizá, un alivio, siguió buscando a Hinata, sus ánimos renovados le ayudaron a seguir caminando bajo aquella espesa oscuridad y a ignorar los sonidos a su alrededor.

Una luz moviéndose a lo lejos hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que una sonrisa de alivio se formara en su rostro, un poco más segura de sus pasos, caminó sin apoyarse de la pared, en dirección a aquella luz; pensando que era alguien con una linterna, creyó que llegar hasta allá era la mejor solución, desde ahí podría encontrar a Hinata con mayor facilidad. Antes de llegar hacia la luz, pudo ver a la persona que la sujetaba, al parecer una enfermera pues llevaba el uniforme de una, cerca de ella habían algunos pacientes, todos sosteniendo los goteros con sus medicamentos; buscó con la mirada a Hinata entre algunas de esas personas, más no la encontró. Un fuerte agarre en su brazo la obligó a girarse violentamente hacia su izquierda, se topó con unos ojos opacos, que la miraban aterrorizados; pertenecían a una mujer de cabellos canosos, piel arrugada y llena de pecas y manchas, que la miraba y parecía querer decirle algo, pero no poder. Hanabi la miró con las cejas juntas por la confusión, intentando leer la mirada de aquella mujer, intentando entender el miedo en esos ojillos oscuros y opacos que no dejaban de temblar.

– Tienes que irte de aquí…

Hanabi parpadeó una vez y miró hacia la enfermera de la linterna, notando a lo lejos otra luz moverse un poco. Se volvió hacia la mujer, que no le soltaba por nada.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Es ella… está aquí… viene por ti… – Hanabi la miró sin hablar, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, la cabeza de la mujer había comenzado a temblar, al igual que sus ojos; una mano se levantó débilmente y apuntó hacia la frente de la castaña. – Ya está empezando, no puedes dejarla terminar…

Hanabi se llevó una mano a la frente y antes de tocarla recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que las luces se apagaran, sus ojos temblaron un poco, al igual que sus manos y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de aquella mujer, sus dientillos estaban desgastados y un poco desalineados, dándole un aspecto de locura que le envió un escalofrío a la muchacha por la espalda.

– ¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntó, fingiendo molestia y demencia, aunque un ligero temblor escapó en su voz.

– Hone-onna.

La mujer la soltó de pronto, se había girado hacia atrás unos momentos y luego volvió a mirar a la castaña, con un rostro de preocupación y miedo más aterrador que el de momentos antes; Hanabi dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, antes de que la mujer hablara.

– ¡Huye! No dejes que se te acerque… ¡no la dejes volver!

Y sin más la mujer comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, seguramente en dirección hacia la otra luz; Hanabi la vio cojear y notó que una de sus piernas lucía mucho más delgada que la otra, además se estaba apoyando en un bastón metálico que ya se veía desgastado y usado. Una mano sobre su hombro, la obligó a girarse y a soltar un extraño gritillo, que se ahogó detrás de su mano.

– ¡¿Hanabi, qué de-demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

Preguntó Hinata, en un tono de voz agudo y sorprendentemente alto, antes de abrazar a la menor con una fuerza que le destrozaría las costillas a cualquiera. Había estado buscándola entre las personas, sintiendo desesperación cada que se topaba con personas usando batas de hospital y no con una adolescente llevando ropa casual y cara de poco amigos; había visto seres que estaba segura, hacía años habían dejado de pertenecer a ese mundo, además había alcanzado a notar a cierta mujer de vestimenta típica, que solo era usada para festivales o eventos muy formales, había estado caminando despacio entre la gente, como si no tuviera nada de prisa. Se borró a la mujer de la mente y se dedicó a asegurarse que su hermana estaba envuelta en sus brazos durante unos segundos, respirando aliviada, sintiendo que sus entrañas eran liberadas de una prisión de hierro revestida de púas.

– Casi me muero de la angustia… ¡n-no vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca más!

Hanabi solo pudo apretar sus manos sobre los brazos de la mayor y esperar a que le soltara. – Si, si, fue mi error.

– Va-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.

– ¿Pero cómo?

Hinata contestó, pero Hanabi no pudo escucharla, sus ojos se posaron sobre una mujer, que la miraba desde una distancia de cincuenta metros, llevaba puesto un kimono en colores alegres, en su hombro descansaba una sombrilla, que estaba girando lentamente y en sus labios se podía apreciar una ligera curvatura; Hanabi tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada lentamente hacia Hinata, quien estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de nuevo al frente, solo para encontrarse con una extraña multitud que corría en dirección a donde estaban ellas. Las luces de las linternas de las enfermeras aluzaban cualquier punto, ya que eran sacudidas por los movimientos erráticos de quienes las sostenían al intentar detener a los enfermos, en momentos la luz estaba en el techo, luego en la pared, luego en el suelo, de nuevo en la pared, en un punto indefinido, subiendo y bajando, yendo hacia atrás.

Hanabi cerró los ojos al momento en que una de las linternas le daba de lleno en el rostro, apenas y pudo levantar una de sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, cuando una de las manos de Hinata ya la había tomado con fuerza por el otro brazo y estaba tirando de ella, en dirección contraria la inicial, buscando alejarse de esas personas. Pronto las alcanzaron algunas personas, Hanabi solo podía ver los rostros asustados de las personas, podía escuchar a las enfermeras pidiendo orden, dando indicaciones para evacuar el hospital de manera ordenara y rápida, para que nadie sufriera algún accidente.

El olor a humo no tardó en decirles a las hermanas que era lo que estaba pasando y mientras Hanabi se esforzaba por mantener el paso con la mayor, Hinata buscaba desesperada los señalamientos de ruta de evacuación; había visto a algunas de las ánimas temblar unos momentos antes, como si pudieran sentir lo que estaba sucediendo. Por segunda vez en la vida, sintió que aquella capacidad le rendía frutos, apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre Hanabi y giró hacia las escaleras, si tenían suerte, esas las llevarían hacia la planta baja directamente, sino tendrían que buscar las escaleras para descender hasta ahí, luego buscar la salida. Sintió una extraña tensión en su brazo y miró hacia atrás, Hanabi parecía estar teniendo dificultades para mantenerle el paso; le sonrió y le pidió con la mirada que aguantara un poco más, tenían que salir de ahí antes de que los enfermos las hicieran papilla o el fuego no les permitiera salir.

Las luces parpadearon, Hanabi pudo ver a la mujer del kimono mirarlas desde el final del pasillo al que habían llegado, Hinata miró a Hanabi unos momentos, al notar que palidecía un poco más. Hanabi se detuvo, Hinata siguió corriendo, esto ocasionó que ambas dieran pasos torpes y chocaran con fuerza entre ellas, lanzándolas a ambas al suelo, soltándose la una de la otra. Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y Hanabi sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta, ya no se encontraba la mujer al final del pasillo, pero tampoco podía verla cerca de ahí, en realidad no la veía por ningún lado. Hinata no tardó mucho en levantarse. Las luces parpadearon y volvieron a apagarse por completo.

Algo se le enredó en el cuello. – ¡Hinata!

– ¡Hanabi!

– ¡Hinata! – Sus brazos se sacudieron en el aire, buscando con desesperación a Hinata, mientras aquello se iba apretando lentamente, impidiéndole respirar.

Hinata giró en su sitio, buscando, la voz pareció llegar de varios lados. – ¡¿Dónde estás?!

– ¡Acá… estoy!

Sintió como si la cara le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, apenas podía mantener cerrada la boca y empezó a marearse. Un sonido extraño salió de sus labios, la voz se le había atascado en la garganta, la cual comenzaba a dolerle, sentía que le iban a destrozar la tráquea.

– ¡Hanabi!

Enterró sus uñas sobre aquello que la estaba sujetando y sintió como sus dedos se clavaban lentamente, sus manos se llenaron de una extraña sensación viscosa; un sonido arrastrado escapó de sus labios y entonces sintió que atravesaba aquello con sus dedos y pudo liberarse, cayendo al suelo de inmediato por lo mareada y débil que se encontraba. Hinata estaba caminando en cualquier dirección, girando a cada momento, con las manos estiradas hacia el frente, esperando poder encontrar a Hanabi. Captó un brillo cerca de ella y giró el rostro en esa dirección, topándose con una extraña figura que le saltó encima, apenas tuvo tiempo de que su rostro se distorsionara por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Un grito escapó de los labios de Hinata, al tiempo que un crujido extraño y un gruñido se escucharon.

Hanabi se quedó paralizada, mirando hacia la oscuridad durante unos instantes, en los que escuchó a Hinata toser y respirar de manera extraña. Las luces parpadearon lo suficiente para que pudiera verla, estaba a cuatro metros de ella, tirada en el suelo, una de sus manos se movía lentamente, hacia arriba y caía al suelo, como si no tuviera las fuerzas para levantarla, además pudo ver que había sangre en su rostro. En cuanto las luces volvieron a apagarse, Hanabi se encontró pegada a la pared, sus pies estirados hacia el suelo, mientras pateaba con fuerza y se llevaba las manos al cuello, de donde volvían a sujetarla, pero ahora tiraban de ella, arrastrándola por la pared hacia el techo. Un chasquido escapó de sus labios, escuchó a Hinata gemir, antes de que la sensación de que caía hacia atrás la obligara a aventarse hacia adelante. El impacto le llegó de costado. Tosió con fuerza, mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la misma oscuridad de momentos antes.

– ¿Hinata?

Apretó un poco el rostro, mientras sobaba su cuello. El silencio que precedió a su pregunta la hizo sentir que algo se le estaba escapando; levantó el rostro hacia el techo y miró, luego giró el rostro hacia ambos lados, recordando que habían estado corriendo de una turba de enfermos que querían salvarse del incendio. Pero ya no percibía el olor del humo, ni escuchaba los pasos. La respiración se le agitó entonces, su pecho reclamó por los nuevos golpes que le daba su corazón.

– ¿Hinata?

Se arrodilló en el suelo, recordando la dirección en la que había visto a Hinata, apoyó las manos en el suelo para gatear y no golpear a su hermana, pero la sensación de suciedad en las manos la obligó a levantarlas y sacudirlas en sus jeans. Extrañada volvió a colocar las manos en el suelo y las movió hacia los lados, escuchando como crujían lo que parecían ser hojas.

– ¡Au!

Levantó la mano de inmediato al sentir un agudo dolor en el costado de uno de sus dedos y gruñó al no poder ver lo que le había pasado; sacudiendo la mano volvió a mirar en todos lados, notando que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad ligeramente roja; sus ojos viajaron preocupados por el suelo, viendo manchas distintas, pero sin poder encontrar a Hinata por ningún lado. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se levantó del suelo lentamente, sintiendo que su cabeza protestaba ante el esfuerzo. El aire se le atascó unos instantes en la garganta, la cual tenía completamente seca y la lengua se le hizo un horrible nudo, incapaz de hablar, dio un paso al frente y se detuvo al escuchar como crujían cosas bajo sus pies.

Un crujido detrás de ella la obligó a girarse, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, un sudor frío le estaba bajando por la nuca.

El crujido volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez no cesó y lo que estaba moviéndose lo hacía rápidamente, Hanabi sacudió los brazos de manera extraña antes de arrojarse hacia su costado izquierdo, escuchando como aquello que se movía pasaba de largo y seguía moviéndose hasta perderse en la lejanía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, al darse cuenta que no chocaba con ninguna persona, que las voces no resonaban y que Hinata no estaba llamándola, ni estaba pidiendo ayuda, ni nada. Sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba más y más, conforme los segundos pasaban, empezó a caminar, sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Se detuvo luego de unos instantes, notando algo a lado de ella, con la respiración entrecortada y las ganas de llorar clavadas en su garganta, giró lentamente su cuello, hasta que quedó de frente con aquello que había captado en su campo de visión, era un espejo.

Dejó caer los hombros y el aire escapó de sus pulmones, sintiendo un alivio que duró muy poco, tras unos segundos pudo ver mejor el pasillo, el cual se encontraba completamente desolado, sucio y descuidado; además, estaba completamente sola, en un lugar distinto al que había visto antes de que la luz dejara de funcionar.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiéndose molesta… o fingiendo sentirse así, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de una de las habitaciones y miró al interior, se veía menos descuidada que las de más. Dio un paso al frente, apretando los labios con fuerza e intentando tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar de sus ojos, la piel se le erizaba tanto que casi le dolía; se frotó los brazos unos momentos y dio otro paso al frente, buscando con la mirada a su hermana, Hinata no era capaz de dejarla sola, la conocía, no la dejaría sola cuando estaba enferma, por más que ella le dijera que se fuera y le dejara en paz. Hinata tenía que estar en algún lado. Intentando encontrar a su hermana, empujó la puerta y miró mejor el interior, sintiendo que algo andaba mal dentro de esa habitación. Temerosa, por una razón que conocía y desconocía a la vez, recogió su brazo y se quedó parada en el alfeizar de la puerta, viendo el interior. El sonido de una gota de agua haciendo eco le llamó la atención y levantó la mirada. No hubo necesidad de buscar la fuente de aquella gotera, quedó justo de frente con una mirada verde, vacía, sin vida.

Parpadeó unos momentos.

No hubo grito, tampoco hubo gesto de completo terror, simplemente se escucharon los pasos acelerados de la castaña, alejándose de ahí tan rápido como le era físicamente posible, al igual que su respiración agitada, en la cual se alcanzaba a percibir la desesperación que sentía; estaba demasiado confundida aun como para gritar o sentir miedo siquiera, simplemente se alejó de aquel cadáver que no dejaba de mirarla, de aquel rostro lleno de agonía que no cambiaría nunca. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que casi podría jurar que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, la adrenalina que había en sus venas era tal, que seguramente tardaría en perder aquella euforia creada por el pánico que no se permitía sentir aun. Solo quería despertar, despertar en el estúpido hospital, a lado de su hermana o de quien estuviera cuidándola en esos momentos. Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas, a pesar de que intentó contenerla y solo alcanzó a meter las manos antes de caer al suelo; tosió un poco y su cuerpo se tensó por completo en el suelo, sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura, sus rodillas casi juntaron con su frente y de sus labios salió un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Porque el dolor volvió.

Sakura caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos, cuando escuchó el terrible grito retumbar, giró violentamente hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes miraron asustados la oscuridad detrás de ella. Aquel llanto tan humano y desgarrador la obligó a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos, sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, se cerraron con fuerza para dejar de ver el pasillo, estaban llenos de pánico y curiosos a la vez, mientras en su garganta se podía notar su pulso, haciendo brincar la piel. Negando varias veces, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, tenía miedo, estaba harta de los juegos de ese niño, de los sonidos y las voces que se escuchaban en momentos, de los susurros, las cosas que le seguían en la oscuridad, obligándola a correr como si quisiera ganar el premio mayor de una maratón.

Solo quería salir de ahí…

Negó un poco y su frente juntó con el suelo, bastaron segundos para que dejaran de escucharse los gemidos y gritos, cada vez más débiles, cada vez menos fuertes, pero igual de desconcertantes y desquiciantes, cargados, cada uno, de más dolor que el anterior; alguien estaba sufriendo la peor de las torturas y ella no estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo en los juegos mentales de aquella mujer de ojos rojos que se había encargado de torturarla los últimos días, con imágenes de sus padres, una y otra vez. Un extraño golpe en la cabeza la hizo tensarse por completo, el corazón le saltó unos cuantos latidos al sentir que algo le comenzaba a mecer el cabello y la respiración se le cortó al escuchar un intento de canción de cuna reconfortante. Sus manos volvieron a temblar, la respiración se le atascó unos momentos y contuvo un sollozo de nuevo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó con aquella mirada violácea que llevaba días martirizándola; soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza, incapaz de correr esta vez.

– ¿Te asustó no encontrarme, mami?

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y gritar que tenía.

– Soy bueno jugando al escondite, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, dentro de su mente no dejaba de rezar, una y otra vez, cada una de las oraciones que conocía, rogando porque aquello terminara, porque alguien escuchara sus rezos y llegara a rescatarla.

– Me contarás un cuento esta noche, mami, ¡uno de caballeros y dragones! ¡Y dormiremos juntos, como antes!

Sintió la mano del pequeño enredarse en la suya y la alejó rápidamente, arrastrándose hasta tomar con la pared y negando débilmente, de sus labios escapó un susurro de una negativa; cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no llorar. Había visto el rostro del niño transformarse de nuevo, llenarse de genuina ira.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres, mami?

Un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios. – No soy tu mami…

– ¡Si, si lo eres!

Negó un poco y se encogió, intentando mezclarse con la pared como muchas veces antes, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza y los rezos se le enredaban en la cabeza.

– ¡Que sí!

– ¡Tu mamá está muerta!

El pequeño se quedó en silencio y Sakura solo pudo temblar unos momentos, arrepintiéndose; sus ojos verdes se abrieron un poco y se posaron sobre el pequeño, que tenía la mirada clavada en ella, sus puñitos estaban tan apretados como se podía, al igual que sus labios y cejas. Lo había enfurecido… lo sabía.

– Como todos en este lugar.

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, su mentón tembló ligeramente y solo pudo observar el espacio vacío frente a ella, antes de que un extraño llanto desconsolado la atacara de nuevo; intentó levantarse, pero la fuerza le abandonó las piernas por completo y solo pudo temblar como nunca antes, mientras intentaba alejarse de ahí, buscando un lugar para poder salir. Después de unos minutos de un llanto extraño, las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo y se levantó lentamente del suelo, caminando despacio por el pasillo, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para correr. No fue mucho lo que duró corriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con las manos, respirando agitadamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el ante brazo, mirando hacia atrás, sollozando, rogando porque alguien la rescatara, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hasta que pisó algo líquido que la hizo resbalar y luego su pie se enredó con algo, la caída al suelo fue inminente, al igual que el horrible raspón en los brazos y el golpe en la cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo de inmediato y el aire escapó de sus pulmones al encontrarse con la figura de una muchacha, mucho más joven que ella, sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta baja que se había despeinado demasiado, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor. Sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia el líquido que había pisado, topándose con una extraña sustancia amarillenta que reconoció como vómito.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso, se sintió aliviada al sentir aquel típico latido bajo sus dedos y de inmediato intentó hacerla regresar a la consciencia, necesitaba saber cómo había llegado ahí, como se llamaba, de dónde era y cuánto tiempo tenía en aquel lugar, los signos de desnutrición que presentaba la muchacha, se debían a días de no haberse alimentado, muchos más días de los que Sakura creía tener en ese horrible lugar. Con cuidado intentó levantarla, aunque se encontraba tan débil que fue imposible poder cargarla. Intentó levantar a Hanabi durante varios minutos, hasta que terminó tan agitada que apenas y respirar le era posible; derrotada miró al interior de una habitación, sopesando la sábana que cubría la camilla, sería más fácil arrastrar a la muchacha hasta una de las habitaciones, una en la que las apariciones no hubieran sido tan frecuentes.

– ¿Qué haces?

El grito que escapó de los labios de Sakura le hubiera resultado cómico antaño, cuando no tenía luchas mentales con sabrá dios que endemoniada cosa. Sus ojos miraban alternadamente a la muchacha de cabellos rosas, que se estaba recomponiendo del susto y a la castaña que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – Recriminó Sakura, limpiándose una lágrima. – Deberías avisar cuando estás cerca, ¡este lugar no está para andar pegando esos sustos!

Gaara bajó la mirada, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y gimoteó unos instantes, notando que el pelirrojo tenía la respiración agitada y lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal. Gaara observó impávido a la muchacha de cabellos castaños, antes de respirar profundo, negar y recargarse en una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, también recargada en la pared. Sus pensamientos estaban en esos momentos lejos de ahí, en Suna, donde había reaccionado, para encontrarse con la imagen de sus hermanos discutiendo acaloradamente, les había visto por la ventana, había visto a Temari sacudir la mano, como lo hacía siempre que culpaba a alguien de algo y también vio a Kankuro golpear con fuerza la mesa y apuntar a Temari. La visita duró unos segundos, Temari le había pillado, luego de agitar las manos en el aire, cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda al castaño, para mirar por la ventana, luciendo cansada, débil y ausente, antes de abrir grandes los ojos y correr a la ventana. Había visto sus ojos oscuros brillar, como lo habían hecho los de su madre alguna vez…

… y le dolió.

No supo cómo le hizo, pero desapareció del lugar y apareció en ese estúpido hospital, justo a tiempo, antes de que Temari saliera de la casa y le encontrara. Abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sakura gruñir un poco y la sorprendió colocando una sábana debajo del cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos castaños; se enderezó y caminó hasta quedar junto a ella, ayudándola a levantar a la muchacha.

– ¿Quién le hizo esto? – Preguntó al mirar la frente de la muchacha.

– No creo que alguien se lo haya hecho… – Dijo Sakura tomando el lado de la sábana que quedaba en los pies de la muchacha. – Podría ser alergia.

Asintió una sola vez, levantó la sábana y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde Sakura había señalado con la cabeza; le dedicó un rápido vistazo a la muchacha, sorprendiéndose por lo joven que lucía, seguramente no pasaba de los dieciséis años y ya se encontraba peor que ellos dos… y en aquella situación. _Una persona menos a quien pueda matar._ Pensó, intentando reconfortarse de algún modo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Sakura con dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado, las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos. – Este lugar es horrible, no me gusta estar sola…

Gaara ni siquiera la miró. – Suna…

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, esperanzada. – ¿Pudiste salir de aquí? ¿Cómo, por qué… por-por-por… por dónde? – Preguntó después de agitar la cabeza para deshacerse de la traba lingual.

Gaara dejó salir un suspiro y miró al techo. – Solo desperté allá.

Sakura se relamió los labios y asintió. – Entiendo…

Gaara simplemente se limitó a seguir las instrucciones que Sakura daba de vez en cuando, su mente estaría lejos de ahí las próximas horas, en lo que Hanabi despertara, junto a una rubia que despertó al medio día para contestar una llamada y miraba por la ventana de su habitación, hacia la barda que resguardaba la casa del exterior. Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios, al igual que una solitaria lágrima que no se molestó en limpiar; había despertado de una horrible pesadilla por la noche, después de sentir que le faltaba el aire y había encontrado a Kankuro en la sala, durmiendo, completamente desparramado en el sillón y babeando. Había sonreído unos momentos, antes de sentir que algo dentro de ella se apretaba y recordar a su hermano menos.

Sus ojos verde oscuro miraron a uno de los oficiales que salía de la casa en esos momentos, lucía aburrido y soñoliento. Se llevó una mano a la frente y omitió un suspiro.

– En verdad aprecio que te preocupes, te mantendré informado.

– ¡Haré lo que esté en mis manos por encontrarlo, es una promesa, dattebayo!

Naruto escuchó algo similar a una risa por parte de la mayor de los hermanos de Suna y no pudo evitar sentirse peor, seguramente Temari no estaba para promesas como esas; bajó la mirada unos momentos, imaginándose el estado en el que seguramente se encontraban Kankuro y la rubia con quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

– Te dejo descansar… hasta luego.

Y la muchacha cortó la comunicación, antes de que el rubio pudiera añadir algo más. Naruto se quedó sentado unos momentos, mirando en silencio al frente, preocupando un poco a su madre, que había estado cerca y le miraba compungida; el rubio se golpeó las rodillas luego de unos instantes y se levantó, resuelto a buscar a Sasuke, simplemente quería encontrar a Gaara y asegurarse que el teme estuviera bien, pues no había podido comunicarse con el menor de los Uchiha y eso lo estaba preocupando de sobre manera. Subió a su auto, tras despedirse de su madre con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, anduvo por las calles durante varios minutos, escuchando en la radio las noticias, hablaron sobre Haruno Sakura y Sabaku no Gaara, de los cuales no se tenían noticias aun. Apagó la radio y se quedó serio al ver que una mujer sostenía un diario, en la página frontal aparecía algo que le llamó la atención.

Pero escuchó una nueva noticia que le desconcertó un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de notas.

"_Desaparece muchacha de hospital, su hermana se encuentra internada por heridas graves." _

Naruto juntó las cejas, se estacionó luego de que la luz cambiara a verde y al bajar del auto se dirigió hacia el puesto de revistas, donde compró el diario sin pensársela dos veces. Se mordió el pulgar unos momentos, mientras se saltaba las estupideces en las notas y llegaba a lo que le interesaba.

"… _las víctimas: Hinata de veinte años de edad y Hanabi Hyuuga de quince años de edad, se encontraban en el hospital ayer por la noche, en la habitación 213, antes de que se cortara la energía, generándose un apagón total en el hospital, se dice que la energía tardó…" _Sus ojos se movieron sobre el periódico un poco antes de volver a encontrar lo importante. _"… encontró a Hinata Hyuuga en uno de los pasillos, con heridas graves y en aparente estado de shock, Hanabi Hyuuga ha estado desaparecida desde entonces…" _

– Mierda, mierda… – Dijo frustrado al viento, mientras corría hacia su auto, intentaba encenderlo y llamar a Sasuke al mismo tiempo. – Llamar teme. Llamar teme. ¡Llamar teme!

Nunca había sido fanático de usar el móvil al manejar, de por si le era difícil mantenerse concentrado en la carretera y los autos, pero en esos momentos estaba sumamente molesto por no haber intentado desarrollar la habilidad que su prima Karin poseía para hacer cosas mientras manejaba.

– ¡Maldito comando de voz, inútil! Llamar teme.

– _Comando de voz incorrecto…_

Quiso arrancarse el cabello, mientras movía rápidamente el volante para no chocar con un taxista que no dudó en recordarle a su madre. Molesto, encendió el radio, al tiempo que seguía intentando que su teléfono reconociera su comando de voz.

"_Se cree que estos actos están siendo maniobrados por un asesino serial desconocido…"_

– _Llamando. Teme._

Sonrió al escuchar aquello y oprimió el botón de alta voz, escuchó el odioso tono durante unos instantes, antes de que la voz de Sasuke le contestara, tan seca y escueta como siempre.

– Hey, teme, hubo otra desaparición…

– Lo sé, estoy trabajando con mi hermano.

– No seas estúpido, déjame terminar. – Contestó rápidamente, recibiendo un "hm" de parte de su mejor amigo. – No te hablaba por esa muchacha… bueno si, también, pero es que… es Gaara…

– ¿Qué con él? ¿Volvió a rehabilitación?

– ¡No! – Contestó fastidiado.

– ¿Entonces qué? – Contestó de manera tajante y molesta, era bien sabido por todos que, a pesar de frecuentar al pelirrojo, no se llevaba muy bien con él.

– El también desapareció.

Hubo silencio cerca de medio minuto, antes de que Sasuke hiciera un sonido de cansancio. – Qué diablos…

– Teme, esto está muy raro…

– Solo ha de ser un loco. – Contestó con fastidio fingido que Naruto se tragó por completo. – Ven al hospital en una hora.

– Bien, ¿qué haremos?

– Te diré cuando vengas.

Y sin más, colgó, Naruto observó el móvil, apretando los dientes, sumamente molesto y blasfemando en el nombre de su mejor amigo. Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo del hospital, mirando a la muchacha de ojos perlados que no dejaba de suspirar y mirar con culpa hacia la ventana, uno de sus ojos estaba escondido bajo los vendajes que le cubrían la mitad del rostro. Sasuke había visto la herida antes de que le vendaran, tres cortadas que le atravesaban el rostro en diagonal, por suerte no habían atinado al ojo, sino estaba seguro que lo habría perdido, aunque si sufrió un poco de daño en el párpado inferior y tendría que usar un parche hasta que la herida sanada. Removió el vaso de café que tenía en la mano y miró los policías que iban y venían en el pasillo. La habitación en la que había estado Hanabi ahora estaba acordonada, al igual que el piso entero, ya que a Hinata la habían encontrado en ese piso.

Hanabi había desaparecido la noche anterior, sin dejar más rastro que las cuentas de una pulsera, las cuales estaban esparcidas cerca de Hinata, quien les había explicado al despertar, entre sollozos y antes de que le aplicaran un calmante, que Hanabi se había mostrado reacia a estar ahí, por una mujer de vestimenta extraña que andaba merodeando en los pasillos. A Itachi no le cuadraba aquello, había visto las cintas de seguridad y no se mostraba a ninguna mujer con esas características; para Sasuke aquello había sido como ganarse un premio.

Había planeado llamar a la muchacha de ojos perlados temprano por la mañana, para ponerse de acuerdo con ella y verse, de ese modo podrían hablar y el sabría qué demonios estaba pasando, porque no era el único que podía ver a esa mujer, lo había notado la tarde anterior, cuando ella miró hacia atrás y sus pupilas se dilataron al toparse con aquella mujer, a quien fingió no haber visto. Pero sus planes cambiaron por la noche, cuando su hermano llegó a casa, le despertó y le dijo que le acompañaría al hospital, para que comenzara a inmiscuirse en los asuntos familiares y aprendiera un poco, antes de que le tocara entrar de lleno; pues a regañadientes accedió, a regañadientes se vistió como la gente decente y a regañadientes hizo todo lo relativo a esa investigación hasta que leyó los nombres de las afectadas en el expediente.

Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Hanabi.

Al leer aquello no pudo evitar recordar a la muchacha de cabellos largos con reflejos azules y sentir que la vida le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, aunque esta mala pasada, debía admitir, era inofensiva a comparación con las cosas sumamente extrañas y sin sentido que venían aconteciéndole desde semanas atrás. Así que llegó al hospital con los ánimos completamente renovados, buscando a la muchacha con la mirada, de una manera muy disimulada; no fue difícil encontrar a su objetivo, la encontró descansando en una camilla, después de haber sido revisada y curada, aparentemente las heridas del rostro no habían sido las únicas, había escuchado algo sobre fracturas torácicas y hemorragia interna, pero no quiso indagar más en eso y realmente no había prestado atención a su trabajo, solo quería hablar con ella y saber sobre esa mujer del kimono.

La noche pasó lenta, lentísima. Entre el ir y venir de oficiales, el tener que escuchar las instrucciones de Itachi y estar sentado en la sala de espera , con su computador portátil y haciendo la consulta sobre lo que se llevaba del expediente, en caso de que su padre fuera a requerirlo, las horas pasaron tortuosamente lentas, ¿por qué? No se podía acercar a Hinata, siempre había alguien con ella, siempre.

Pero no iba a perder la oportunidad ahora que la veía y la tenía, la muchacha se había quedado completamente sola al fin, pronto sería hora de que tomara los alimentos y estaría sola esos momentos, para poder comer en paz y tranquilidad… o eso era lo que Itachi creía que pasaría, Sasuke tenía otras intenciones, no muy pacíficas y tranquilas. Itachi le había dicho que la vigilara, para asegurarse que el secuestrador no fuera a volver por ella, así que el lo haría, la vigilaría, obedeció sin rechistar y agradeció que Itachi lo pasara por alto. Así que Sasuke caminaba hacia la habitación de Hinata, con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante estoico de siempre, pasaba de largo a las personas que le miraban, nunca eran lo suficientemente importantes como para que él les regresara la mirada o les prestara atención siquiera. Se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando a la muchacha en completo silencio, quien después de suspirar, alejó la bandeja de alimentos.

– El aire no es suficiente.

Hinata pegó un pequeño brinco y, temerosa, giró el cuello para poder mirar a su interlocutor, topándose con unos ojos negros que miraban desinteresados su rostro, antes de desviarse hacia los alimentos y comenzar a caminar hasta quedar al pie de la cama, de donde siguió mirándola. Bajó la mirada y respiró profundo, tranquilizando un poco sus nervios, en esos momentos se sentía tan abrumada que cualquier cosa la sorprendía; con dificultades, debido a que solo podía utilizar uno de sus ojos, miró al azabache con su vista periférica, mientras miraba realmente a una pequeña figurilla negra que caminaba detrás de una de las enfermeras. Cerró el ojo y negó un poco, derramando un jugo sobre la mesilla de los alimentos.

– Ay… ¡lo-lo siento! – Rápidamente intentó limpiar el desastre, sintiendo que la cara se le calentaba.

Sasuke observó a la muchacha limpiar el derrame, de manera torpe, con una toalla de papel, antes de soltar un suspiro y rendirse, dejando la toallita, completamente empapada, de lado. Hinata se brincó los alimentos que podría derramar y tomó un trozo de zanahoria, ignorando por completo lo que parecía ser pollo y que no se comería, pero quizá si fingía estar muy concentrada en tomar sus alimentos lograría quitarse de encima al muchacho de cabellos negros, no estaba de humor como para platicar con alguien.

– ¿Vas a ignorarme todo el rato? – Preguntó Sasuke fastidiado. – Necesito hablar contigo.

Hinata lo miró de soslayo, mientras jugaba con las verduras. – Ya les-les… les dije todo lo que sé.

Enarcando una ceja, habló en voz sumamente baja, para que solo Hinata escuchara. – Quiero hablar sobre la mujer que se paseaba por el pasillo.

El tenedor que sostenía Hinata tembló, haciendo que el trozo de zanahoria que planeaba comer chocara con su barbilla, antes de entrar a su boca de manera apresurada; mordió el utensilio y juntó un poco las cejas; Sasuke creyó que en cualquier momento vería los alimentos volar en todas direcciones, pero aparentemente la muchacha pudo controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Caminó hacia el sillón que se disponía para las visitas y se sentó en él, para la desgracia de Hinata, que cerró los ojos unos momentos y tragó saliva con dificultad, en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía (y quería) pensar era en la desaparición y el paradero de su hermana menor.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Se sentó mejor en la cama y apretó las manos sobre su regazo al ver que Sasuke enarcaba una ceja y se ponía cómodo en el sillón, como si se conocieran y aparentemente con la intención de quedarse a almorzar con ella.

Al diablo con su maldita suerte de perro sarnoso y arrollado, había sido una muy mala persona en su vida pasada para que le estuviera tratando tan mal la vida que tenía ahora; levantó la mirada y observó a Sasuke unos momentos, sin saber exactamente que decir o como empezar con la conversación. Miró al respirar tranquilamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella y quiso arrojarle su desayuno encima, gritarle que la dejara en paz, para después salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a su hermana menor. Pero no pudo, porque ella era Hinata Hyuuga, la aburrida, tímida y cobarde de Hinata Hyuuga, incapaz de hacerse escuchar por sobre las voces de los demás y de expresar sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos… además le dolían demasiado las costillas como para hacer algo así. Se conformó con desviar la mirada a su plato y tomar un trozo de quesadilla, esperando que el hablara, pero entonces recordó que él le habían formulado una pregunta. Miró sus alimentos en silencio.

– ¿Qué… qué con ella? – El temblor en la voz fue inminente.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de que tuviera voz, comenzaba a creer que se había quedado muda. – Quiero saber qué hizo, cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí… ¿estuvo con su hermana?

Hinata lo observó en silencio unos momentos, masticando el trozo de quesadilla que se había llevado a la boca y luego desvió la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de enfrentar esos ojos negros que la miraban expectantes y demandantes; simplemente cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y rogó porque aquella conversación se terminara con su respuesta.

– No lo sé…

Sasuke juntó las cejas, no muy convencido y comenzando a sentirse estúpido. – ¿Qué sabes de esa mujer?

Hinata se mordió el labio, sabía algo de ella: que está muerta, pero ¿Sasuke se creería aquello? Probablemente no, seguramente la mandaría con un psiquiatra, después de burlarse cruelmente de ella y preguntarle si estaba intentando tomarle el pelo. Aunque, quizá de esa manera lograría quitárselo de encima. Se encogió de hombros. Sasuke sintió un poco de desesperación dentro de él, no iba a decirle que estaba convencido de que ella era la segunda persona que podía ver a esa mujer, ya que, aparentemente, nadie más había logrado verla aun… se había dado cuenta por la manera en que la gente le miraba raro a él, siempre que esa mujer lo obligaba a quedarse petrificado en las calles.

– Sé que sabes algo importante de la mujer del kimono. Necesito que me lo digas o no encontraremos jamás a tu hermana.

Y a pesar de que el sentía desesperación por escuchar la respuesta de Hinata y sabía que se había visto un poco débil, intentó remediar aquello, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sillón, mirándola fijamente y desafiante. Para Hinata aquello había sido distinto a como lo había sentido el azabache, ella lo escuchó intimidante, lo suficiente para que quisiera encogerse un poco. Lo observó unos momentos, antes de que cayera en la cuenta de lo que Sasuke había dicho y la boca se le secara; lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos, las manos le temblaron con fuerza y el pecho comenzó a dolerle a causa de su respiración agitada. Tragó un poco de saliva, en un intento por tranquilizarse y habló, casi en un susurro, tan bajito, que Sasuke tuvo que inclinarse hacia el frente para poder escucharla.

– Yo… yo nunca dije que… que llevara un kimono…

Sasuke se quedó quieto unos momentos, antes de que su rostro se apretada un poco; desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y respiró profundo, sin hacer ruido, para que la muchacha no fuera a notarlo. Hinata lo observó en silencio, el estómago se le revolvió y sintió que los ojos le escocían un poco, sobre todo el que estaba bajo los vendajes. Se llevó una mano a los labios y desvió la mirada de Sasuke, al recordar que lo había visto en la plaza la tarde anterior; bajó la mirada, sintiendo que aquello era una broma de pésimo gusto.

– ¿Cómo…? – Hizo una pausa.

– ¿Supe?

Hinata negó y apretó las manos sobre sus piernas. – U-Usted… E… Ella… – Cerró los ojos unos momentos. – Na-Nadie más…

–… la vio ayer. – Sus manos se apretaron unos segundos una contra la otra. – ¿Por qué?

Lo miró unos momentos, sintiendo dificultades para respirar. – Pues… yo-yo no sé… yo-yo… pero…

Un extraño acceso de tos atacó a la de ojos perla, Sasuke se levantó del sillón de inmediato para pedir ayuda, pero la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo lo detuvo, miró la mano unos momentos y luego observó a la muchacha, su ojo perlado había comenzado a lagrimear y lucía más pálida.

– ¿Qué… sabe de ella?

Sasuke la observó unos momentos, antes de soltarse del agarre de la muchacha; Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada ante aquel gesto, recogiendo su mano y posándola sobre su pecho.

– Nadie más la ha visto, tampoco sale en las cintas de seguridad.

Asintió un poco y se acarició el labio con uno de sus dedos, mirando al suelo, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke, picándole con fuerza en la frente, pero lo ignoró durante unos segundos. Tosió un poco de nuevo y un sabor metálico le inundó los labios, tragó saliva con dificultad y al respirar escuchó el sonido del aire al entrar en su cuerpo, producía un extraño silbido rasposo. Volteó a ver a Sasuke unos momentos y desvió la mirada de nuevo, asintió una sola vez y le señaló la puerta, antes de hablar con voz sumamente débil.

– ¿Podrías…?

Sasuke miró la puerta unos momentos y asintió, caminó hacia allá y la cerró, se giró y caminó hasta quedar de frente a Hinata, quien se veía más pálida que momentos antes.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

Hinata negó y respiró con dificultad, Sasuke vaciló unos momentos, dudando entre quedarse o llamar a una enfermera. Hinata tosió de nuevo y Sasuke pudo ver un poco de sangre salpicar en las blancas manos de la muchacha, dejando pequeños y redondos lunares en sus palmas, las cuales cerró casi de inmediato; los labios de la muchacha también tenían una ligera manchilla rojiza que el azabache no pasó por alto.

– Llamaré al doctor.

– Por favor, encuentre a mi hermana. Nadie más puede verla. – Se apresuró a decir Hinata, antes de que el acceso de tos volviera.

Sasuke la miró en silencio y de inmediato caminó hacia el pasillo, donde pidió ayuda a una enfermera que iba pasando; no tardaron en socorrer a la muchacha, que terminó inconsciente, bajo los efectos de fuertes analgésicos que le quitarían el dolor lo suficiente para que descansara y dejara de esforzarse. Sasuke creyó que aquello sería lo mejor si quería saber más sobre esa mujer, ya que Hinata parecía querer decirle más, de otro modo no habría hablado tan rápido y sin atropellarse la lengua. Sasuke la observó, sintiéndose un poco culpable y frustrado, Hinata solo alcanzó a mirar a Sasuke unos segundos antes de que su ojo se cerrara y Morfeo la abrazara con fuerza; soñó con cosas extrañas, cosas que se movían demasiado, no tenía idea de que eran, pero no parecían ser cosas agradables.

Sasuke miró unos momentos el historial de Hinata y se sorprendió al leer que todas sus costillas habían sido fracturadas, además uno de sus pulmones había sufrido un fuerte daño; levantó la mirada y observó a la enfermera terminar de revisar los signos de Hinata, antes de salir de ahí.

No leyó sobre hemorragia interna, pero era sorprendente que la muchacha hubiera estado despierta después de haber sufrido aquello, además acomodar costillas no era un trabajo fácil, mucho menos soportar el dolor que aquello dejaría; dejó la carpeta de lado y recordó la sangre que había escupido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y despeinó su cabello unos segundos, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano.

– ¡Hey, teme!

Se giró lentamente y miró al rubio en silencio, mientras que una de las enfermeras le llamaba la atención al muchacho por su manera tan ruidosa de haber entrado al lugar; el rubio se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia y rascándose la cabeza, como solía hacerlo siempre que se encontraba avergonzado o incómodo. Sasuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y volvió la mirada hacia Hinata una última vez, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella, por el momento necesitaba dejarla descansar y recuperarse, algo de lo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Al diablo, era un impaciente de lo peor, en cuanto la viera despierta hablaría con ella.

– Te dije que llegaras en una hora.

– Bla, bla. – Dijo el rubio en tono nasal. – Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar… – Sasuke rodó la mirada, Naruto sonrió socarronamente. – Y bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sasuke observó al rubio de soslayo, antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos y empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida del hospital, Itachi entendería si le sacaba alguna excusa sobre algún trabajo de la escuela olvidado o algo así; observó al rubio de reojo que simplemente lo miraba molesto, como era de esperarse.

– Iremos a buscar a esa tal Ino…

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos. – Ah, teme, sobre eso…

–… ya tengo su dirección. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y Sasuke simplemente dejó que una de sus comisuras se elevara un poco, tan solo un poco. Salieron del hospital en completo silencio, caminando rápidamente en dirección al auto de Naruto, quien había sacado las llaves de su auto, consciente de que su mejor amigo no había descansado durante la noche; subieron al auto y el rubio no tardó en encender el motor y arrancar. Sasuke a su lado comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades de quedarse dormido unos momentos durante el trayecto.

– ¡A casa de Yamanaka Ino, dattebayo!

Ino se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se giró hacia un costado, cubriendo un poco un fuerte estornudo, sorbió por la nariz y miró ceñuda hacia el suelo durante unos momentos, mientras limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta que su hermano le había pasado, de una manera un poco exagerada. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa y se cubría los ojos con la mano, el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra, primero desaparecía Sakura, luego pasaban todas esas cosas raras con las plagas en su casa, había estado enferma durante unos días y ahora parecía haberse ganado un resfriado.

– Traes muy bajas esas defensas, niña.

Se descubrió los ojos un poco y miró a su padre, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, mirándola entre preocupado y molesto.

– Necesitas descansar.

– No puedo. – Contestó de inmediato, mirando a su padre, con la súplica en los ojos.

Lo había intentado, cada noche lo intentaba en verdad, cerraba los ojos, tomaba pastillas para dormir, relajantes de todo tipo, incluso comenzó con los estúpidos tés y la música clásica, pero nada, por más que intentara olvidarse por un momento de sus preocupaciones no podía; cada día se sentía más débil y cansada, cada día se encontraba menos dispuesta que el anterior. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ignorando lo que su padre había comenzado a decirle a Deidara, con la clara intención de que ella lo escuchara, pero su mente viajó a otro lado. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas, había estado guardándose el llanto desde la mañana, después de que la madre de Sakura le hablara; escuchar a la señora Haruno llorar solo había empeorado su situación, añadiéndole ochenta kilos más de culpa a la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Recordó la cita con Itachi e intentó tranquilizarse, pero solo logró sentirse más vacía e incompetente; su mejor amiga estaba allá afuera, sufriendo y ella estaba sentada a la mesa, tomando sus alimentos. Observó el plato pasta que había frente a ella y las imágenes de ese día volvieron a sus ojos.

Al salir de clases hizo un poco de tiempo antes de acudir a la residencia de los Uchiha, donde su hermano le había asegurado que Itachi estaría esperando, al creer que había dejado pasar el tiempo prudente, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa del mencionado y tan aclamado Itachi Uchiha. Llamó a la puerta como cualquier otra persona lo haría y esperaba que cualquiera le abriera, mas fue grande su sorpresa al toparse con una cabellera rubia y dos ojos azules que la miraron con incredulidad durante un largo rato; su rostro también se descompuso al ver de quien se trataba, de haber sido como los amigos de su hermano, seguramente habría mantenido su rostro tan sereno como fuera posible, para así no denotar la sorpresa de tener tan peculiar e inesperada recepción; frente a ella estaba Naruto, llevaba puesta una playera en color naranja. Estuvo a punto de retroceder para irse de ahí, en verdad le había sorprendido verse de frente con ese muchacho de cabellos rubios, que había conocido el día del incidente del puente. Pero recordando lo que Deidara le había dicho y la cita con Itachi, no tuvo más remedio que recomponerse pronto.

– ¿Es la residencia Uchiha?

Naruto asintió.

– Uchiha Itachi me citó aquí. ¿Es el lugar correcto?

El rubio la miró en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de parpadear y asentir. – ¿Qué tienes que ver con el hermano de Sasuke?

Ino lo miró unos momentos, sin saber exactamente que decirle, pero pronto se sintió indignada por el tono de voz con el que el rubio se había referido hacia ella, sentía que era tratada como una vil ladrona. Juntando las cejas y adquiriendo un semblante digno, se aferró con una mano a su bolso y le dedicó una de las miradas más arrogantes al rubia, antes de adoptar su pose de "¿a ti que carajo te importa? Maldito inepto."

– Él está investigando el caso de mi amiga.

Naruto la observó en silencio y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, para hacer las preguntas que Sasuke y el habían tenido en la cabeza durante varios días, llegó Itachi, acompañado de un muchacho de cabellos rubios y largos.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste que había llegado? – Interrogó Itachi, muy serio.

– Acaba de llegar. – Contestó el rubio sin más, ganándose una ceja enarcada por parte de la muchacha.

Itachi observó a Naruto unos momentos, antes de asentir y dirigirse a la rubia. – Adelante, Ino, bienvenida.

– Gracias, con permiso. – Le dijo a Naruto con tono triunfante.

– Es propio. – Contestó, al tiempo que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

La rubia pasó, con la barbilla en alto y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, lugar que Itachi le había indicado, en compañía de su hermano mayor; se olvidó por completo de Naruto al entrar en aquella estancia, donde varías personas, algunas de aspecto realmente intimidante y dudoso, le dedicaron una larga mirada. El de cabellos negros solo miró al rubio en silencio, antes de negar y alejarse de ahí en silencio. Naruto se quedó en la puerta unos momentos, observando su móvil en silencio, el cual no parecía querer timbrar o algo; levantó la mirada de nuevo y juntó las cejas. Fue cuando caminaba de regreso al salón de juegos, que una discusión llamó su atención; miró en dirección a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba Itachi, rodeado de sus amigos, todos miraban algo que estaba extendido sobre la mesa. De pronto se quedaron callados y levantaron la mirada, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha no tardó en pedirle a una tal Konan que cerrara la puerta y Naruto ya no supo que era lo que estaban tratando.

Ino los observó a todos en silencio, Itachi procedió a hablar.

– Estas áreas están vigiladas. – Señaló unos puntos marcados con una tachuela. – En lo personal y basándome en la desaparición del muchacho de Suna, dudo que Sakura siga en Konoha.

– También ha habido desapariciones en Kumo. – Comentó un muchacho de cabellos rojos que miraba el mapa con sus ojos aparentemente aburridos. – Me sorprende que no hayan reportado la desaparición de Gaara a las demás ciudades.

– La desaparición de Sakura apenas empezó a circular hace tres días. No dudo que pronto empiece a circular la de ese muchacho. – Comentó la mujer de cabellos azules. – El punto en estos momentos es pensar como el enemigo.

– Konan, no seas estúpida, ¿qué sabemos del enemigo? – Preguntó Deidara.

Ino observó a la muchacha, quien apretó con fuerza la quijada y desvió la mirada hacia el mapa que habían estado observando todos antes, por el silencio que precedió, pudo intuir que nadie sabía realmente contra qué tipo de criminal se estaban enfrentando; bajó la mirada unos momentos y observó su móvil, el cual estaba tan inanimado como los últimos días, sin Sakura para llamarle o mandarle mensajes. Levantó la mirada y los observó a todos sintiéndose pequeña y asustada, ninguno parecía tener un plan brillante, en realidad parecía que estaban esperando que la respuesta les cayera del cielo; apretó los labios y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, no creía que estuviera envuelto en la investigación sobre la desaparición de Sakura y eso, sinceramente, la había sorprendido bastante.

La muchacha que había sido agredida verbalmente por el rubio, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa en la que descansaba un mapa. – Sabemos que su ataque más reciente fue en Iwa, suponiendo que está secuestrando una persona de cada ciudad, debe estar camino a Kiri.

– Puede que tengas razón. – Apoyaron Itachi y Kisame. – Alguien tendrá que infiltrarse.

– Tu eres de allá, creo que eres el más apto. – Acotó Itachi con voz seria, levantó la mirada y los miró a todos, esperando alguna objeción. No la hubo. – Entonces el plan es este: Kisame irá a Kiri, se infiltrará e investigará si ha habido algún tipo de actividad dudosa, cualquier cosa nos informará mediante mensajes de texto de teléfonos desechables que Konan se encargará de conseguir, no podemos permitir que graben su voz y utilicen eso en su contra.

– Tiene demasiados huecos. – Comentó Sasori.

Itachi asintió, mientras terminaba de ver las fotografías que Ino le había llevado en una memoria USB, la cual estaba conectada a su computador en esos momentos. – Los llenaremos más tarde. – Comentó con suma concentración en la voz. – ¿Ino, haz tenido contacto con Sakura?

La aludida bajó la mirada y negó. – Lo único que sé, es lo que dijeron en las noticias, ella iba a mi casa y no llegó.

– Si llegas a tener contacto con ella, deberás avisarnos, de inmediato.

Después de eso le habían dicho que podía retirarse y que estarían en contacto con ella. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se llevó una mano a la frente, no podía sentirse más inútil porque era imposible. Un fuerte golpe la hizo sobresaltarse y salir de sus cavilaciones, Deidara había estampado su puño en la mesa y ahora estaba riéndose a carcajadas por el rostro asustado que Ino había adoptado. Juntó las cejas y le lanzó la servilleta muy molesta.

– Ya me voy, cualquier cosa…

–… sí, sí, yo te llamo.

Recibió una palmadita en la frente, que la dejó pasmada, mirando al frente durante unos segundos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Terminó de comer en silencio, mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil, además de sus redes sociales y su bandeja de correo, pero nada, como todos los días, Sakura no había enviado una sola señal de vida; bloqueó el pequeño aparato y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, donde recargó sus codos y con sus manos cubrió su rostro unos momentos. Hizo un pequeño hueco entre sus dedos y miró la hora, eran apenas las dos de la tarde y ella ya estaba muriéndose de sueño, seguramente caería rendida en los brazos de Morfeo demasiado temprano y no bajaría a cenar.

Cerró los ojos y juntando las cejas terminó de comer, para recuperar un poco de fuerza.

El sonido de alguien llamando insistentemente a la puerta la hizo gruñir un poco, la cabeza le dolía y no quería seguir escuchando los insistentes golpes; se llevó las manos a las orejas y luego de recordar que se encontraba sola, se levantó molesta y caminó, arrastrando los pies, hasta llegar a la puerta. Durante el trayecto estuvo murmurando por lo bajo, molesta porque el muy idiota de Deidara hubiera olvidado algo aunque ese no era el estilo de su hermano, así que se puso a pensar en las posibilidades de que tuvieran visitas, las cuales eran nulas. Sí, seguramente se trataba del estúpido de su hermano que había olvidado las llaves y que ahora venía a molestarla. Suspiró, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, preparándose para decir uno de los comentarios de bienvenida más hirientes en la historia de los idiotas del mundo y solo enarcó una ceja al encontrarse con el pórtico vacío; juntó las cejas y se asomó, esperando que Deidara saliera pegando un grito, con las claras intenciones de asustarla, pero eso no pasó.

– ¿Hay alguien?

El viento batió las ramas de los árboles e Ino simplemente torció los labios, mientras echaba un último vistazo a la acera, antes de encogerse de hombros y cerrar la puerta. Terminó de poner el seguro y soltó un suspiro, al escuchar que volvían a llamar con insistencia. Se paró en puntillas y miró por el ojillo de la puerta, topándose con la soledad de su pórtico; juntó las cejas, se alejó y cerró la mirilla, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba un poco.

– Que raro…

Miró unos momentos el suelo y luego de encogerse de hombros de nuevo empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, donde había dejado sus alimentos a medias; se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar un sonido extraño proviniendo de la planta alta. Juntando las cejas caminó hacia el pie de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba, juraría que su madre había salido de casa; subió el primero escalón y escuchó otro sonido, parecía que estaban golpeando una de las puertas, se relamió los labios y rodó la mirada, de seguro su madre estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los cajones de nuevo. Sonrió un poco y empezó a subir las escaleras.

– Mamá, creí que ya habíamos arreglado el problema del cajón.

– Yo igual.

Ino negó y levantó la mirada, mientras una risilla escapaba de sus labios, quedó parada en el pasillo y juntó las cejas y notar que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que se podía escuchar el sonido de agua correr.

– ¿No te habías duchado ya?

Caminó hacia el baño y se detuvo al pisar el agua, juntó las cejas y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, llamando a su madre y preguntándole que había pasado; abrió la puerta por completo y dejó caer los hombros al ver que no había nadie en el interior, pero la llave de la tina estaba abierta y al parecer habían puesto el tapón al desagüe. Susurrando que su madre era todo un caso, se acercó a la tina y cerró la llave del agua, se inclinó un poco y tomó la cadena para quitar el tapón y dejar el agua a un nivel prudente para tomar un baño. Juntó las cejas al no sentir la cadena y miró hacia la tina, el agua se movía ligeramente y no le permitía ver bien que era lo que estaba tapando el desagüe.

Sacó la mano y buscó bajo el lavabo el ganchillo que usaban para destapar, seguramente Deidara no había recogido sus cabellos y ahora ella tenía que arreglar eso.

Clavó el ganchillo, sintiendo la asquerosa sensación que el cabello producía y tras girarlo un poco tiró de él, al instante escuchó un burbujeo, sonrió de lado, pero la sonrisa se le borró casi de inmediato, al ver que insectos comenzaban a salir del desagüe; gritó con fuerza, arrojó el ganchillo sin darse cuenta, al lanzarse hacia atrás y se resbaló al intentar correr, deteniéndose justo a tiempo del picaporte, evitado una horrible caída al suelo y un posible golpe en la cabeza con la esquina de algún mueble. Miró hacia la tina y volvió a gritar, asqueada, al ver que los insectos empezaban a flotar y nadar hacia las paredes y las orillas de la tina, donde comenzaban a caminar con sus asquerosas patillas.

– ¡Asco, que asco, que asco!

Gritó de nuevo, dando un extraño saltito en el pasillo y frotándose el brazo que había estado dentro del agua.

– ¡Mamá, hay plaga de insectos!

Giró para mirar a su madre, la había visto asomarse por la puerta; al instante la vio caer al suelo, el rostro virando en dirección a ella, estaba destrozado, podía ver la piel de las mejillas de su madre colgando de maneras extrañas, goteando sangre aun; sus ojos azules miraban hacia arriba y parecían querer saltarse de las cuencas, lo que parecía ser su lengua, estaba tirada en el suelo, comenzaba a rodearse por un charquillo de sangre y trozos blancos que seguramente eran dientes. Ino gritó con fuerza y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, llorando desconsoladamente, podía escuchar algo dentro del cuarto de su madre y estaba segura que ella sería la siguiente en morir si no salía de ahí. Bajó las escaleras de manera torpe, tropezando casi a la mitad, rodó unos cuantos escalones, deteniéndose en el descanso al topar contra la pared.

Su cabeza había quedado encajada en la esquina, una de sus piernas curvada hacia el final de la escalera y la otra estaba atorada en la baranda; abrió los ojos, la mirada la tenía borrosa por las lagrimillas de dolor, pero pudo ver algo asomarse por la escalera, sus cabellos negros y largos caían, formando una especie de velo oscuro.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y empezó a luchar contra las escaleras y su posición incómoda para poder levantarse; aquella cosa comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente hacia ella, mientras que luchaba contra la estúpida baranda que no soltaba su pie. Gruñó al sentir que se lastimaba el tobillo y cayó al suelo luego de unos segundos, ahí gateo y se levantó luego de unos segundos, en los cuales corrió hacia la cocina, uno de sus pies había perdido uno de los zapatos en el trayecto. Miró hacia atrás y se sintió aliviada al ver que aquella cosa no se asomaba por la escalera, abrió la puerta que daba hacia el patio y salió corriendo, dejando olvidado su móvil y cualquier tipo de pertenencia que pudiera ayudarla a comunicarse con su hermano o su padre. Se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo y dejó salir un grito al escuchar que una de las ventanas se rompía, levantó la mirada y vio a aquella cosa colgando de la ventana rota de la habitación de su hermano, estirando sus brazos hacia ella, gruñendo.

Dejó salir un sollozo extraño y comenzó a correr por el pasillo lateral, quitó la cadena en la puerta y corrió por la acera, sin importarle no llevar un zapato, ni mirar hacia atrás, simplemente corrió, ignorando por completo el auto que se había estacionado frente a su casa al momento en que ella salió.

Al llegar, Naruto bajó del auto y caminó hacia el pórtico de la rubia, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta, Sasuke se quedó en el interior, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, sintiendo los párpados pesados por el sueño acumulado de tantas noches de no haber dormido bien; dejó que su cabeza virara hacia la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al toparse de nuevo con la mujer de los ojos rojos, ahora llevaba puesto un elegante kimono de colores pastel, estaba de pie, a unos bloques de ahí, sostenía una sombrilla sobre ella, había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente, dándole a su rostro un aire seductor que jamás había visto en alguna mujer. Tragó saliva.

La mujer movió la sombrilla unos momentos, contoneando ligeramente su cuerpo, esa mirada seductora aun en sus ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mano se movió hacia el seguro, abriendo la puerta con lentitud, produciendo el menor sonido posible; apretó los labios y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, pero entonces el pesado sueño volvió a atacarlo, esta vez no pudo hacer mucho por mantenerse despierto, a los pocos segundos quedó recargado de lado, sobre el asiento del copiloto, profundamente dormido, aquella canción lentamente se fue clavando en su cabeza, llenándole los oídos y la cabeza. La mujer simplemente curvó los labios y desvió su mirada, aparentemente molesta, arriba del auto había un niño de cabellos color paja, que movía los pies de arriba abajo y la observaba divertido, en sus manos sostenía una vieja radio. Una de sus cejas se enarcó y desapareció con un simple movimiento de su sombrilla; el niño sonrió ampliamente y luego se asomó hacia el interior del auto, observando al muchacho de cabellos negros que yacía dormido.

– ¡Oi, Ino!

Aquel grito hizo que el niño mirara hacia el rubio y desapareciera; Sasuke simplemente se levantó, sobresaltado y observó en todas direcciones, vio al rubio, agitaba la mano en el aire, en dirección a una muchacha de cabellos rubios, que en esos momentos corría hacia la esquina, aparentemente semi-descalza y con cara de espanto. Pero la muchacha no se detuvo a saludar, simplemente negó, lloró y volvió a correr.

– Entra al auto, dobe.

El rubio no tardó en saltar al interior y encender el motor del carro, siguieron a la de cabellos rubios por tres cuadras, hasta que la alcanzaron, Sasuke no tardó en bajarse del auto, al no llevar el cinturón puesto y no haber cerrado su portezuela, la tarea había resultado fácil. Corrió detrás de ella, alcanzándola demasiado pronto. Ino sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca y sin dudarlo, impactó su puño contra el pecho de Sasuke, que no había esperado aquello; luego se desató un extraño forcejeó, hasta que el muchacho logró tomarla por la cintura y alzarla. Ino pataleó, mientras gritaba por ayuda y lanzaba unos cuantos golpes.

– Tranquila mujer, no vamos a matarte. – Se quejó Sasuke, sintiendo que le dolían las canillas por los golpes. – ¡Quieta!

– Suéltame… tengo que irme… ¡suéltame, suéltame!

Naruto no tardó en llegar y tomar a la muchacha por las manos, para que dejara de manotear, Sasuke hubiera preferido que le tomara de las piernas, pero no se puede tener todo en este mundo. Ino simplemente gruñó y pateó con fuerza al rubio en el estómago, esperando que cayera sofocado, más este aguantó de pie y logró inmovilizarla. Ahora era una extraña lucha en la que ella intentaba zafarse, seguramente cualquier que pasara se alarmaría por aquello escena… pero nadie pasaba.

– Solo queremos… hablar. – Pronunció con dificultad el rubio.

– Suéltenme… va a matarme… ¡Auxilio! – Gritó con fuerza, sintiendo la furia llenar sus venas. – ¡Auxilio!

La subieron al auto con dificultades y la amarraron de las manos con los cinturones de seguridad traseros, además le cubrieron los labios con un trozo de tela que rasgaron del vestido de la muchacha, que simplemente movió la cabeza, erráticamente, hacia cualquier dirección para evitar que le cubrieran los labios y la escucharan, esa cosa iba a alcanzarlos pronto y los muy imbéciles estaban jugando al secuestrador. Intentó desatarse y escupir el trozo de tela que no le permitía hablar bien. Gritó con fuerza, raspándose la garganta y se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar que el auto arrancaba.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, una tras otra, pronto los sollozos se hicieron escuchar y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron unos momentos, extrañados por el llanto desconsolado de la muchacha.

* * *

**¿Me merezco muchos comentarios?**

Sí, también me merezco un balazo, me tardé mucho en actualizar. Espero y este capítulo largo y lleno de desesperación (creo) ayude a recompensar. La verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir, entre la escuela y el trabajo me estoy quedando sin tiempo, además uso tanto el computador que creo que pronto necesitaré lentes y D: así que sí, mi tiempo para escribir se redujo aun más. Si ven algún error o creen que el capítulo es un fiasco pueden decirme y lo editaré con gusto.

No sé si les había advertido, pero dije que mataría a alguien y la mamá de Ino es la primera de mí lista. No, Hinata no morirá… al menos no lo tengo en mente.

Em… sí, creo que ya es todo. Y se cierran las votaciones, ya se acabó el tiempo y me va a dar cáncer o una apoplejía si sigo preocupándome con eso.** CONTESTARÉ LOS REVIEWS A LOS QUE TIENEN CUENTA MÁS TARDE, ESTOY EN APUROS XD PERO GRACIAS POR SUS LARGOS Y HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, LOS AMO, LES JURO QUE LOS AMO Y ME EMOCIONAN MUCHO SIEMPRE QUE LOS LEO. GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

**Contestando comentarios sin cuenta:**

**Asbgfdesd** y **adafsf**: No sé por qué siento que son de la misma persona, quizá los nombres tan rebuscados (sarcasmo) pero ya agregué los votos, gracias por comentar.

**Tabla de parejas:  
**SasuSaku: **4  
**SasuHina: **1  
**NaruHina: **2**

Puedes seguirme en Twitter: ** PildoritaNopers** (Salacadula)**  
**

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo 13 de Octubre del año 2013_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trato.**_

_**.**_

– Solo queremos saber algo. – Comentó la voz monótona de Sasuke, que había estado dormitando en el asiento del copiloto. – Si nos respondes te largas, fácil.

Ceñudo, el rubio le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo al azabache, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco y le mirara con cara de pocos amigos, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse mejor en el asiento, dispuesto a dormitar un poco más; Naruto se dio por vencido y resopló, regresando su atención a las calles y los autos. Llevaban cerca de media hora manejando sin rumbo, después de haber estado media hora cerca de una plaza, intentando convencer a la rubia de que no la estaban secuestrado y que no le harían daño, que solamente querían preguntarle algunas cosas; pero aparentemente la muchacha no les quería poner atención y cada que le decían que volvería a casa sana y salva, que sus padres ni cuenta se darían, que todo sería como si se hubiera quedado dormida, ella volvía a llorar y les ignoraba aún más. Tedioso y estresante era estar escuchando los sollozos de la rubia, quizá su hubiera un poco de música para ahogar aquel llanto extraño todo sería menos agobiante, pero Sasuke había despertado furioso y apagado la radio, justo cuando tocaba _Radiohead_.

Miró a Sasuke de soslayo durante unos momentos, antes de entrecerrar un poco los ojos y apretar los labios, en un gesto de fastidio, ¿de cuándo a acá ese idiota no podía dormir sin escuchar música? Sintiéndose aún más molesto por aquello, apretó las manos con más fuerza sobre el volante y respiró profundo, tranquilizándose y mentalizándose para no encontrar agradables las siguientes horas.

Miró por el retrovisor a la rubia, que llevaba un rato mirando por la ventana, de sus ojos celestes no dejaban de salir gruesas lágrimas, el contorno de sus ojos estaba enrojecido e hinchado y sus mejillas tenían manchas blancas en lugares donde alguna vez hubo lágrimas, las cuales se secaron gracias al viento que entraba en el auto por las ventanillas; regresó la mirada al frente y escuchó a la muchacha hipar un poco, antes de que los sollozos silenciosos volvieran a hacer acto de presencia. Sintiendo que estallaría dentro de poco, ya que nunca le había gustado escuchar a una mujer llorar, miró por uno de los espejos laterales y cruzó la calle, para meterse al estacionamiento de una tienda de autoservicio; apagó el motor del auto, puso el freno de mano y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder girarse y ver a la rubia. Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, sin poder decir palabra alguna, se le hacía extraño que la muchacha no parara de llorar a pesar de que ya le habían repetido que no estaban secuestrándola en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

– Solo queremos que nos digas algo. – Comentó en voz tenue. – Voy a quitarte esa cosa de la boca, ¿ok?

Ino lo observó en silencio unos momentos, hipando, antes de respirar profundo e intentar tragarse el llanto, pero falló y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin parar; desvió la mirada a la ventana de nuevo y suspiró con pesadez. Naruto dejó caer los hombros después de quitarle la tela de la boca a la muchacha, sintiéndose derrotado antes de que la batalla empezara, había visto la desolación en los ojos de la muchacha, además de una miseria y un miedo increíbles; recordó la manera en que la había visto salir del costado de su casa, como su huyera de algo, la manera en que sus ojos miraron con desesperación.

– ¿Si te suelto confiarás más en mí?

Sasuke juntó las cejas ante el tono ligeramente meloso del rubio y lo observó contrariado unos momentos, antes de frotarse el rostro con las manos e imitar al rubio, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y girándose un poco para poder ver a la rubia, que simplemente le dedicó una mirada triste al rubio, antes de bajar el rostro e hipar un poco más.

– Ino, en verdad no estamos secuestrándote, solo queremos hablar contigo.

Ino suspiró entrecortadamente y se limpió la mejilla derecha en el hombro derecho. – Ya… sé…

– ¿Entonces porque no dejas de llorar?

– Porque te está viendo la cara y la asustas. – Intervino Sasuke, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestar al rubio y hacer las cosas más fáciles a Ino, no era un malnacido siempre.

Ino solo hizo un gesto extraño y por unos momentos las lágrimas se detuvieron, pero pronto reanudaron su marcha; Sasuke y Naruto se miraron unos momentos, sin saber que preguntar… o si preguntar era lo correcto. Naruto dejó salir un sonido extraño y se recargó en la portezuela del auto, mirando al techo y con los brazos cruzados, mientras, Sasuke seguía mirando a la rubia, sin mirarla realmente, ya que estaba pensando en una manera de cortar el llanto y obtener la respuesta que necesitaban.

– ¿Qué… quieren… saber? – Preguntó entre pausas a causa de los suspiros causados por el llanto. – Solo… solo… díganlo…

– Es sobre la desaparición de tu amiga.

Comentó Sasuke con tono de voz neutral, al tiempo que se estiraba y soltaba a la rubia. Ino lo miró desatarle las manos y en cuanto estuvieron libres se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo, deshaciéndose de los rastros secos de lágrimas e intentando secar por completo su rostro, aunque sentía que las lágrimas volverían a inundarle las mejillas en cualquier momento y realmente no le interesaba ocultarlas, había visto, si sus ojos no le estaban jugando un mala pasada, el cadáver de su madre. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y apretó el rostro detrás de sus manos, respiró profundo y parpadeó unos momentos, antes de descubrirse el rostro y mirar a los muchachos; apretó los labios un poco y respiró largo y profundo.

– Ya le… dije a Itachi-san todo lo que se…

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no tenía idea de que había hablado la rubia con su hermano. – Si… pero no estoy investigando eso.

Ino levantó la mirada y lo observó sin comprender, Sasuke sintió que aquello era demasiado tedioso. Naruto los observó en silencio, sin saber cómo intervenir, así que optó por guardar silencio y fingir que estaba analizando la situación.

– El día que las encontramos, venían del puente largo, ¿cierto?

Ino contuvo la respiración unos momentos y los observó a ambos, antes de desviar la mirada y frotarse el brazo. Una extraña sensación de frío se adueñó de ella y no pudo evitar volver a llevarse las manos al rostro, al parecer jamás podría olvidar ese estúpido día y la vida se estaba encargando de restregarle sus recuerdos y temores sobre ese día en la cara, con cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Su respiración se agitó un poco, Naruto juntó un poco las cejas y Sasuke simplemente miró a Ino en silencio, esa actitud tan culpable no podía indicar nada bueno.

– Si…

El rubio miró a Sasuke alarmado, el azabache simplemente se acomodó mejor en el asiento del auto. – ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con la señora del puente?

Incluso Naruto se sobresaltó por aquella conclusión; Ino negó con vehemencia, Sasuke enarcó una ceja. – ¿Segura? Es extraño que tu amiga desapareciera después de eso… ¿no será que el esposo busca venganza?

Ino respiró con dificultad unos instantes y miró a Sasuke ofendida. – ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¡¿Qué nosotras matamos a esa mujer?!

– Sí.

– ¡Teme!

Sasuke levantó la mano y Naruto se quedó en silencio de inmediato, observó a Ino, al notar que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima y que lucía cada vez más convencido de lo que había dicho. Ino se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose asustada y ofendida por la conclusión tan errada de los muchachos; apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado en el puente y entonces sintió que quizá si se trataba de una venganza, pero por parte de Sasame, que había ido a por Sakura y a por ella, para llevarlas a quien sabe dónde. Se mordió el labio inferior y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, si así era, ella tenía toda la culpa de que Sakura estuviera desaparecida y sabrá dios en qué estado… y que su madre… Negó frenéticamente, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

– ¡Es mi culpa! – Gritó de pronto, rompiéndose por completo. – Oh, no… no, no… ¡No!

Naruto se pasó al asiento de atrás con dificultades y tomó a Ino por los hombros, que había comenzado a golpear el respaldo de asiento, llorando con fuerza. Sasuke miró hacia el exterior, esperando que nadie estuviera pasando por ahí, temiendo que fueran a pensar cosas que no eran y terminaran metidos en un lío por un pseudo-intento de violación o algo así; juntando un poco las cejas, le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, para que tranquilizara a la muchacha, Naruto se encogió de hombros, ligeramente desesperado por no saber que hacer.

– Ino… ¿de qué hablas?

La rubia volteó a ver a los muchachos, antes de enterrar su rostro bajo sus manos, mientras pronunciaba palabras inentendibles debido al llanto del que era víctima. Naruto hizo lo que siempre había visto que su padre hacia cuando su madre se encontraba así, tomó a la muchacha y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro de la fémina en su pecho, sintiendo como ella de inmediato se aferraba a su playera, como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojarle el pecho lentamente. Sasuke los observó aburrido y desesperado, quería regresar al hospital para hablar con Hinata cuanto antes.

– Ino, tranquila, no se entiende nada…

Ino sollozó de nuevo y hundió su rostro aún más. – Es… ¡mi culpa!

– ¿Pero qué cosa?

– Que Sakura y-y mi mamá… ¡Oh, Dios!

Se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente. La imagen de su madre no dejaba de atormentarla, haciéndola llorar más a cada segundo, pero una parte de ella no creía aquello y le daba tranquilidad en ciertos momentos. Se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo y observó a los muchachos, notando el rostro extraño de Sasuke y el preocupado y confundido del rubio; respiró profundo, sintiendo como unas últimas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, antes de correr a esconderse bajo su mentón, desvió la mirada de los muchachos y se llevó una mano a la frente, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

– No matamos a esa mujer…

Su voz tembló un poco y se podía percibir lo apretada que se encontraba su garganta. Naruto observó a la muchacha un poco preocupado y luego volteó a ver a Sasuke, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, el azabache lo ignoró olímpicamente.

– El mismo día que la mujer se tiró, más tarde, casi las arrollamos y no querían volver por el puente. – Comentó Sasuke con voz tranquila. – Y en la imagen del periódico salen dos linternas, que seguramente dejaron olvidadas tu amiga y tú.

Ino volteó a ver a Sasuke unos momentos, casi atragantándose con el aire que había estado inhalando e incapaz de enojarse, pero sintiendo un poco de molestia unos segundos, antes de que la culpabilidad arrasara con cualquier otro sentimiento y ese peso se hiciera más notorio sobre sus hombros. Se encogió de hombros. Sasuke se sorprendió por la manera en que la muchacha cambió de completamente devastada a indiferente, sus hombros se relajaron un poco y sus ojos perdieron aquellos destellos de tristeza y culpabilidad, algo sumamente extraño, después de haber visto aquella escena de llanto tan desconsolado. Apretó los puños, quizá estaba jugando con ellos y todas esas lágrimas habían sido un estúpido cuento para que la soltaran. Naruto jugaba nervioso con los cabellos de su nuca, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo del auto y sus ojos parecían mirar un punto lejano, no estaba realmente con ellos, su mente viajaba en esos momentos a las teorías que Sasuke le había explicado días antes.

– Está bien, Sakura y yo fuimos a ese dichoso puente. – Dijo de pronto, sacando de su ensimismamiento a los muchachos, que la miraron atentos. – Si, vimos a la mujer, y les juro que saltó.

Naruto, sorprendido, separó los labios para hablar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

– No te creo.

– Es la verdad. – Dijo Ino de pronto, retando a Sasuke y olvidándose de los escalofríos que le habían erizado la piel de recordar. – Nos asustamos mucho y corrimos, nos detuvimos en un teléfono público y llamamos a emergencias… y luego corrimos de nuevo y nos topamos con ustedes. Es todo.

– ¿Y qué hacían en el puente? – Insistió Sasuke, buscando aquella falla en la coartada de la muchacha que le diera entrada a la intimidación efectiva.

– Estábamos acampando. – La voz de Ino de pronto perdió fuerza. – Regresábamos de acampar, esperábamos un aventón.

– ¿Solas?

Preguntó Naruto con voz ronca, por haber permanecido en silencio durante tanto tiempo y conteniendo las ganas de soltar su lengua. Su preocupación era genuina, podía verse en sus ojos azules que destellaban extrañamente. Miró a Ino fijamente durante unos segundos, pudo ver como los ojos de la muchacha temblaron un poco y luego se llenaban de lágrimas, luego de asentir débilmente y agachar el rostro, clavando la mirada en sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre su falda. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, por la manera en que el muchacho miraba a Ino, podía estar seguro que no creía en las palabras de la muchacha, pero a él algo le decía que estaban diciendo la verdad y que no debía indagar más en ese asunto.

– Quizá es hora de llevarte a casa…

Ino levantó el rostro de pronto, sus ojos asustados se clavaron en el rubio, al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre él, negando y suplicándole porque no lo hiciera.

– Estás ocultando algo.

Ino volteó a ver al Uchiha, sorprendida y soltó al rubio de inmediato, guardando silencio se sentó recatadamente en el asiento trasero del auto del rubio, no era su estilo ser tan dócil, pero en esos momentos se sentía entre la espada y la pared; recordó lo que había visto en casa antes de salir huyendo y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas luego de unos segundos. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, enojada, porque no iban a creerle, sabía que no lo harían.

– ¡Queríamos comprobar una leyenda urbana! – Gritó de pronto, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo. – ¡Fue mi idea!

– ¿Una leyenda urbana? – Repitió el rubio, confundido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. – Historias estúpidas, leyendas… casi siempre son cosas de terror.

– El papá de Shikamaru -un amigo- me-me contó la leyenda de una muchacha que se aparece en el-el puente…

Naruto no pudo ocultar el miedo que sintió al escuchar aquello, la piel se le erizó la piel por completo, no había cabello o vello en su cuerpo que no estuviera de punta en esos momentos; si bien se las daba de muy machito la mayoría de las veces, los fantasmas eran cosas con las que no se metía y podía decir sin avergonzarse que les tenía miedo y que prefería no investigar, ni experimentar. Miró a Sasuke de soslayo unos momentos, el azabache estaba tan escéptico como siempre, mirando a la muchacha, como si continuara analizándola; Sasuke no se percató de la manera en que Naruto lo estaba mirando, estaba demasiado preocupado en lo que había escuchado, nunca había creído en leyendas urbanas, porque eran cosas estúpidas, historias que los padres contaban a sus hijos para que se portaran bien… pero eso había cambiado el día que en que esa extraña mujer de ojos rojos y vestidos raros comenzó a acosarlo.

– ¿Le crees teme?

– Esas son estupideces.

Comentó Sasuke, con un tono tan serio que Ino no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. Se encogió de hombros, le interesaba conocer la leyenda urbana y lo que había pasado en ese puente, porque, si la memoria no le fallaba, aquella noche había sido la primera vez que esa mujer de ojos rojos había aparecido en su vida. Sabía que Ino no había sido completamente sincera al decir aquello, había notado un timbre de vergüenza en su voz que le indicaba que aquello era cierto, pero había ese algo que le decía que no estaba diciéndole la historia completa, algo que por supuesto el rubio jamás podría captar; pero necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para saber qué había pasado y no quería mostrarse muy interesado en las leyendas urbanas, ya que aún no podía creer en ellas por completo. Miró a la rubia en silencio, las probabilidades de que volviera a verla eran altas en esos momentos, porque su hermano estaba trabajando en el caso de Haruno Sakura, pero en cuanto eso terminara, ellos no volverían a molestarlo más, pues no tenía intenciones de volverse su amigo, ni mucho menos… así que necesitaba sacarle la verdad de una buena vez.

Se giró en su asiento, sentándose correctamente y encendió el radio unos momentos, intentando distraerse.

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos momentos, observando a Ino, antes de imitar a su mejor amigo y apretar sus manos sobre el volante, con la mirada clavada al frente y la mirada perdida, aun sentía un poco de escalofríos por haber escuchado eso de la leyenda urbana; miró de soslayo a Sasuke, antes de soltar un largo suspiro y mirar por el retrovisor a la rubia, que en esos momentos suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas que habían vuelto a inundar su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia la radio y cambió la estación al escuchar que el locutor comenzaba a hablar y hablar sobre cosas a las que sinceramente no les prestaría atención y se detuvo al escuchar una de esas canciones pegajosas que odiaba, pero que en esos momentos le servirían para despejar un poco su mente y dejar de darle vueltas al tema de la leyenda urbana.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, teme?

Sasuke se despeinó el cabello y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados. – Ir al hospital…

Naruto asintió y encendió el motor. – Entonces dejemos a Ino en su casa.

Ino saltó en su lugar de inmediato. – Puedo irme sola.

– ¡No, ¿cómo crees?! – Dijo Naruto con tono amistoso. – Te sacamos de allá, te dejaremos allá.

– Técnicamente no me sacaron de casa, no tienen que hacerlo, en verdad. – Contestó desesperada.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y miró a Naruto, lo cerró y se cruzó de brazos. – Entonces vamos al hospital y que se largue de ahí a su casa.

Ino los observó en completo silencio, sintiendo que la había salvado la campana… o la impaciencia del muchacho de cabellos negros; se recargó en el asiento en completo silencio y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, mientras sentía que el corazón se le apretaba un poco, no podía volver a casa y no tenía pensado hacerlo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y recordó que su hermano volvería temprano a casa y que seguramente se encontraría con esa cosa al llegar al casa, la saliva se le atoró unos momentos en la garganta y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho, sintiendo como latía su corazón con fuerza por la preocupación que sintió; comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo, buscando su móvil en los bolsillos de su vestido y de su chaqueta, pero no lo encontró y entonces recordó que no lo había llevado consigo antes de salir huyendo de su hogar.

– ¿Naruto-san? – Lo único que salió de los labios del muchacho fue un escueto "¿Hm?" que Ino por poco y no escuchaba, un poco avergonzada, carraspeó para poder hablar y sonar tranquila. – ¿Podría usar tu teléfono? Solo quiero enviar un texto.

– Si, si… está bien… solo deja…

Contestó al tiempo que metía la mano bajo el trasero de Sasuke; el azabache se despertó de golpe y no dudó en soltarle el puñetazo más fuerte en la historia, Naruto retiró su brazo de inmediato, se orilló de manera inesperada, causando que Ino se asustara por el movimiento tan fuerte; el motor del auto murió luego de unos segundos y unos sonidos fuertes, Naruto estaba apretando el pequeño aparato negro en su mano fuertemente y con la otra mano se sobó el brazo golpeado.

– ¡Oww! ¡Vete al carajo, estúpido-teme! ¡Ahhh, si me dolió!

Sasuke lo ignoró, aun así su semblante permaneció ceñudo, mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo para revisarlo, ya que había sentido que vibraba; enarcó una ceja unos momentos y luego miró fijamente el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: Itachi. Conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo al carajo, pues odiaba con todo su ser que su hermano le mandara mensajes, tocó un punto en la pantalla y leyó; volteó a ver a la rubia, que estaba esperando a que Naruto dejara de quejarse para que le prestara el móvil, pero el muchacho no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de lloriquear pronto. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo de nuevo.

– Anda, llorona, Itachi ya me está llamando.

El rubio juntó un poco las cejas y arrojó el móvil a alguna parte del auto, Ino solo lo escuchó golpear el suelo y Sasuke miró indiferente hacia el exterior, por la ventana. El auto no tardó mucho en volver a arrancar, la salida de Naruto había sido tan inesperada, que Ino casi chocó con el costado izquierdo del auto, solo se llevó un susto y una fuerte sacudida que hizo que le doliera el cuello y la cabeza; Sasuke solo se aferró a un costado del asiento y miró al rubio con cara de pocos amigos, pero Naruto ignoró por completo las miradas de los tripulantes, estaba tan molesto por el golpe que había recibido y el bocinazo que alguien le había dedicado, que no quería saber de la existencia de ellos por unos segundos.

Y esos segundos terminaron cuando una duda asaltó su mente. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda?

Sasuke lo volteó a ver, ceñudo y confundido, Naruto simplemente agitó una mano de modo despectivo, como si Sasuke se tratara de la peor de las basuras; el azabache prefirió ignorarlo y acomodarse para dormir los minutos que durara el trayecto. Ino tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió luego de unos instantes, en esos momentos, las preguntas podrían ser sobre cualquier cosa, por más loco que eso pareciera y le aterraba. Naruto siempre era un imprudente, sabía que en esos momentos lo estaba siendo, que seguramente Sasuke le soltaría un buen zape por bruto.

– ¿Qué pasó realmente en el puente?

Desvió la mirada, volvió hacia la ventana, se frotó un brazo y apretó los labios. – Pues… no se…

– ¿Cómo que no sabes?

– Pues… es que, no se… fue muy raro…

Naruto torció los labios, aquella historia no iba creérsela, ni aunque su abuela bailara en calzones en la plaza; ahogó un suspiro y observó a Sasuke por el retrovisor, el muchacho en verdad lucía cansado y lo había pillado dormitando antes, así que prefirió mantener su tono de voz tan no molesto para Sasuke como pudiera ser posible. La muchacha de cabellos rubios se percató del rostro escéptico del muchacho y rodó la mirada, sabía que contar aquello era una reverenda estupidez, jamás creyó que Naruto fuera a volver a sacar el tema a colación.

– ¿Raro cómo?

No habló, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, pero palideció y eso no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho, que se removió incómodo en su lugar y miró al frente, a pesar de estar en una luz roja y saber que no necesitaba mirar durante dos minutos; giró hacia Sasuke que dejó salir un extraño suspiro y abrió los ojos, con un poco de pereza. El azabache oteó por la ventana, simplemente por no saber que más hacer y no querer envolverse en una conversación pues planeaba volver a dormirse, pero la sangre se le congeló al toparse con aquella mujer de kimono que llevaba viendo desde hace algunos días. Un escalofrío le recorrió al notar que ella le sonreía y comenzaba a mover su cuerpo de lado a lado, ligeramente, como si estuviera jugando con él.

La boca se le secó.

Se sentó derecho en el asiento y miró hacia al frente, a la razón por la que el carro no se alejaba de ahí, maldijo al semáforo y decidió no mirar por la ventana, pero aun podía sentir la mirada de esa mujer sobre él, provocando que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran tanto, que parecía que pronto comenzarían a crecer; se frotó la nuca fastidiado y regresó la mirada hacia los rubios, que permanecían en silencio, a pesar de que Ino era intensamente observada por el rubio, que ahora tenía las cejas juntas, se había puesto serio. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y enarcó una ceja, pero una sensación fría en la espalda lo hizo desviar la atención de nuevo a la ventana, la mujer se encontraba, ahora, en la acera, justo al lado de ellos y seguía sonriendo, seguía viéndole.

Bien, era fácil ignorar a las acosadoras, pero eso era demasiado. – ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Preguntó, aparentemente fastidiado y con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos pudiera verla.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntaron los rubios.

– La mujer que está en la acera.

Los muchachos miraron hacia donde Sasuke había indicado y luego voltearon a verse, antes de mirar a Sasuke con un signo de interrogación casi pintado sobre sus rostros. Naruto volteó a ver a Ino después de unos instantes, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana, juntó un poco las cejas y luego volteó a ver a Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo es?

– Cabello negro, ojos rojos… trae un kimono.

Un extraño silencio se formó, en el cual, ni Ino, ni Naruto eran capaces de intervenir, pero aun así no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños; Sasuke enarcó una ceja, fastidiado de que se hubieran quedado serios de pronto; viró hacia la ventana y sintió una ira indescriptible correr por sus venas, ahí estaba la condenada, ahora movía los dedos de su mano, a modo de saludo, un saludo ligeramente inusual y coqueto; regresó la mirada a Ino, que volvía a ver por la ventanilla, con las cejas juntas.

– Pues… No veo a alguien así…

Sasuke estuvo a punto de insistir, pero prefirió quedarse callado, era obvio que solamente Hinata era capaz de ver a esa mujer, además de él y necesitaba hablar con esa muchacha cuanto antes. Alejó la mirada de la ventana, gesto que imitó la rubia. La mujer simplemente dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, molesta y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina al pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el toldo del auto. Dentro Sasuke regresaba a su posición original, pero clavando la mirada en su teléfono móvil, Ino soltó un largo suspiro y observó a los muchachos, quizá lo mejor sería contarles, la tacharían de loca y la dejarían por la paz. Si, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

– Me decías…

Enarcó una ceja, Naruto en verdad podía ser una persona irritante o quizá ella no le tenía paciencia. Suspiró, incómoda. – Cuando era niña, me contaron una leyenda. Sasame, de catorce años, aparece en el puente anterior al puente largo y pide que la lleven, para reencontrarse con su bebé. Quienes aceptan llevarla, terminan atascados en el puente y… escuchan al bebé llorar.

Sentía que la piel se le erizaba de solo recordar lo sucedido, cerró los ojos, reviviendo aquella sensación que le había causado la experiencia; respiró profundo y se sacudió. Naruto no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba muriéndose de miedo, los relatos de terror jamás habían sido de su agrado; Sasuke ni se inmutó, simplemente la escuchaba.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó Naruto, incapaz de contenerse a pesar de tener miedo.

Ino se encogió de hombros y torció los labios unos momentos. Al hablar su voz sonó un poco más grave.

– Escuchamos al niño llorar y la vimos…

Naruto estaba de piedra, Sasuke quería reírse por la ironía de todo aquello. – ¿Y la señora que se aventó?

– Ella llegó después que nosotras en su auto… – Comentó un poco pensativa. – El motor del auto murió al llegar al puente y luego comenzó a llorar el bebé, ella corrió a rescatarlo y Sakura y yo fuimos tras ella… fue entonces cuando la vimos, a Sasame, estaba colgada y el niño… fue horrible…

Sasuke llevaba la mirada clavada en el tablero del auto, no creía en esa historia, pero los últimos acontecimientos de su vida le dijeron que, por primera vez, debía creer por más estúpido que pareciera; Naruto solo estaba pensando en cosas lindas para perder un poco del miedo que comenzaba a subir por su espina dorsal, no quería perder la cabeza por una estúpida historia de miedo. Ino solo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, recordando ese día y sintiendo aquella culpa volver a inundarle las entrañas, apretándole con fuerza, dejándola casi sin aire y produciéndole nauseas. Cada uno siguió con sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke pareció recordar lo que habían estado tratando y carraspeó un poco, Ino reaccionó de inmediato.

– No recuerdo bien que pasó luego, solo… recuerdo el grito de Sakura en mi oído y de pronto ya estábamos corriendo… al mirar atrás vimos a la… a la señora saltar.

– Y después casi las arrollamos. – Concluyó el azabache, Naruto había perdido la habilidad para hablar minutos atrás. – Vaya… parece mentira.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que es una mentira!

La voz de Naruto se escuchó amplificada por él miedo, Ino se sobresaltó un poco y quiso darle un golpe por bocón y ruidoso, Sasuke simplemente rodó la mirada, estaba seguro que el rubio no iba a creer… el no veía mujeres acosadoras, aparentemente invisibles, en kimonos, ni escuchaba una jodida canción que lo mandaba a dormir. Se cruzó de brazos. Ino simplemente decidió olvidarse del rubio y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, incómoda. Sasuke volteó a ver a la muchacha sin decir palabra alguna, Naruto simplemente se rascó la nuca.

– Ay, no se… ¿no estás jugando?

– Pues puedes ir al puente y darle un aventón a Sasame… si no me crees, no me importa. – Contestó Ino en tono mordaz.

Naruto enarcó ambas cejas y rio nervioso. – Nah, si te creo.

– Ja, marica.

– Tú cállate.

Y tras esas palabras, los tres hicieron caso a lo que Naruto había dicho, permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto, el cual duró cerca de veinte minutos a partir de ese momento en que se quedaron callados; Ino llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida en algún punto del vidrio de la ventana que había a su lado derecho, su mente estaba en esos momentos con su mejor amiga, Sasuke solo esperaba que no les tocaran luces rojas donde aquella mujer del kimono fuera a aparecer de nuevo, no lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero lograba causarle unos escalofríos de poca y Naruto permaneció en silencio, sintiendo calosfríos de vez en vez al recordar el relato de Ino e imaginarse que aquello le llegara a pasar.

Al llegar al hospital, antes de ir a aparcar el auto, dejaron a Sasuke en la entrada, quien caminó hacia el interior, con intenciones de hablar con Hinata. El muchacho caminó durante unos minutos y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con su hermano, a medio camino, quien de inmediato lo tomó por los hombros y lo guió hacia la habitación de Hinata, donde casi lo arrojó para que entrara; Sasuke lo miró un poco ceñudo, pero permaneció en silencio y no rezongó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano.

– Quédate aquí y cuídala.

– ¿Le pasó algo?

– No. – Contestó Itachi con simpleza y miró hacia unas sillas en la sala de estar. – Tuvimos problemas con las visitas.

Sasuke sintió un ligero calosfrío al recordar a la mujer de los ojos rojos y miró en la misma dirección que lo hacía su hermano, lo que se topó le decepcionó un poco pero a la vez le brindó cierto alivio: en la sala de estar, esposado a una de las sillas que estaban atornilladas al suelo, había un muchacho de cabellos castaños y unas marcas curiosas en las mejillas, parecía derrotado y podía ver que sus muñecas estaban ligeramente irritadas, seguramente por haber intentado soltarse. Volteó a ver a Itachi, enarcando ligeramente una ceja. Itachi cerró los ojos unos momentos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

– Ni siquiera yo entiendo… solo… asegúrate que nadie se le acerque.

Asintió. – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Itachi simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar a pasos normales por el pasillo; Sasuke parpadeó una sola vez, sintiendo que había sido rotundamente ignorado por su hermano de nuevo, apretó un poco los puños y lo observó alejarse. Itachi y sus aires de misterio. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Hinata en esos momentos, topándose con aquellos ojos perlados, que de inmediato se alejaron, pudo ver a la muchacha apretar sus manos contra su vientre durante unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar por la ventana con un aire ausente. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la muchacha, conociendo a Naruto y sus escándalos, sabría el momento en que el muchacho entrara a aquella parte del hospital. Se detuvo en la puerta y le sorprendió lo bajito que se escuchó la voz de Hinata al momento de pedirle que cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento en el sillón, donde había estado por la mañana y así hizo.

– ¿Por qué… te interesa tanto e-esa mujer? – Preguntó con voz débil y cansada.

Y contestar aquella pregunta fue difícil, no supo que inventarle a la muchacha, simplemente respiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla, ni de buscar alguna excusa creíble. Hinata permaneció en silencio, mirando a Sasuke, quien parecía no estar dispuesto a cooperar mucho; soltó un suspiro y agachó el rostro, dejando que su cabello cayera despeinado a ambos costados de su rostro, escondiéndola del escrutinio del azabache.

– La… ¿La conoces?

– Solo de vista.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. – ¿Entonces por qué me-me preguntas de ella?

La mirada perlada se enfrentó al a color ónix durante unos segundos, como siempre, Hinata desvió la mirada y se recriminó mentalmente el no poder soportar la mirada de otras personas; Sasuke imitó a la muchacha luego de unos segundos.

– Solo dime qué sabes de ella.

Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke de inmediato, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y escuchándolo en el estúpido aparato que marcaba sus latidos; avergonzada y ligeramente sonrosada, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios, pero aquello era imposible cuando estabas a punto de decir la cosa más descabellada del planeta. Sasuke se preocupó un poco al escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón de la de ojos perlados y el hecho de que luego de unos minutos volviera a latir con normalidad no le hizo sentirse mejor, pues podía ver la lucha interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de aquella muchacha.

– E… Es que ella… ella no…

Sasuke se levantó del sillón, un poco desesperado. – Ella ¿qué?

Hinata lo miró con la súplica en los ojos, nunca antes había hablado con alguien de las cosas que venían sucediendo desde hacía unos días, ni siquiera le había contado a Hanabi o sus mejores amigos, aquellas extrañas visiones permanecían ocultas del resto del mundo, porque tenía miedo de que fueran a tacharla de enferma mental y esconderla en un manicomio por el resto de su vida; tragó saliva con dificultad, sin saber que obtenía por parte de Sasuke, pues nunca había sido buena leyendo a las personas y ese muchacho no era un libro abierto.

– N-No estoy loca.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Hinata en completo silencio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquello pues el llevaba unos cuantos días intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba perdiendo la razón, así que terminó asintiendo, simplemente para que Hinata obtuviera un poco más de seguridad, que claramente no tenía y seguramente jamás tendría, pero necesitaba respuestas y si esa muchacha había visto también a la mujer y había hecho ese comentario, era porque algo sabía, algo que el llevaba tiempo pensando pero no se atrevía a asegurar.

– Por-Por favor, no le digas a alguien… por favor…

– No le diré a nadie.

Hinata bajó el rostro y asintió, respirando profundo, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada. – N-No sé quién sea, no-no sé su nombre… en-en realidad no sé mucho de ella…

– ¿Pero? – Inquirió el varón al sentir que la de ojos perlados se desviaba un poco del tema.

– Sa-Sasuke-san, creí que solo yo podía verla… hasta… ayer…

Sasuke observó a Hinata, con semblante escéptico unos momentos; Hinata simplemente agachó el rostro y se encogió un poco.

– Ella no es normal…

– Eso ya lo sé. – Contestó con un tono ligeramente agresivo, consiguiendo que Hinata se encogiera más, de ser posible. – Pero quiero saber, ¿por qué?

Hinata asintió de nuevo y tragó saliva con dificultad, al levantar la mirada, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que había decisión en esos ojos perlados que habían lucido asustados durante todo el día.

– Te diré… pero… debes prometerme a-algo.

Sasuke la miró sin decir nada, Hinata tomó aquello como una afirmativa implícita en aquella mirada que parecía querer helarle los huesos.

– Vas a sacarme de aquí.

Sasuke dejó salir una solitaria y seca carcajada, llena de sarcasmo; Hinata juntó un poco las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, imitando a su hermana y sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía un poquito.

– Es mí con-condición.

Enarcando una ceja, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y miró a la muchacha. – No puedes salir así.

– Si puedo.

Sasuke sopesó durante unos momentos las probabilidades de que Hinata pudiera levantarse pronto de la cama, la observó en completo silencio, sorprendiéndose un poco por la manera en que la muchacha le sostenía la mirada; recargó los codos en sus rodillas y miró sus manos unos momentos, antes de levantar el rostro y volver a mirar a la muchacha, que se reusaba a dejar de mirarle. Juntó las palmas, haciendo un sonido extraño y se levantó del sillón.

– ¿Estás segura?

Hinata asintió.

– Trato.

Hinata extendió su diestra, la cual tembló durante unos instantes, antes de que Sasuke extendiera su mano, un poco reacio y estrechara la fría y delgada que la muchacha le había ofrecido; se soltaron casi de inmediato y permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para que Hinata volviera a armarse de valor y lo arriesgara todo. Sabía que esa mujer se había llevado a su hermana y sabía que ella era la única que podría encontrarla, pues nadie más vería jamás a esa mujer, así que debía salir de ahí y que mejor manera que con el menor de los hijos del jefe del departamento de investigación de la policía. Levantó la mirada y miró a Sasuke, sintiéndose una desgraciada por actuar de esa manera tan interesada, pero olvidándose al recordar que era su hermana quien estaba en peligro.

– Esa mujer no pertenece a este mundo.

No hubo titubeos, tampoco tartamudeos, ni odiosas pausas, lo dijo rápidamente, sin atropellarse la lengua y a pesar de que su voz salió un poco suave y baja, Sasuke sintió que las palabras le taladraban en la cabeza con fuerza durante unos momentos, haciendo un interminable eco que no le permitió pensar correctamente durante unos segundos. Miró a Hinata, no había nada en ella que le dijera que aquello era una mentira, la muchacha estaba tan segura de su respuesta… y aun así, Sasuke sentía que estaba intentando tomarle el pelo y negó.

– No me quieras ver la cara, Hyuuga.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y los ojos se le llenaron pronto de lágrimas, ahí estaba una de las tantas reacciones que había temido; esperando que Sasuke soltara una carcajada y la tachara de enferma mental, permaneció con los brazos sobre su regazo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su rostro viraba en dirección contraria a la del muchacho, incapaz de poder soportar la burla que seguramente seguiría. Pero en lugar de escuchar risas, burlas y comentarios hirientes, un extraño grito hizo que ambos se olvidaran unos momentos de lo que habían estado tratando; Hinata se aferró a las sábanas unos momentos y volteó a ver las diferentes agujas que se clavaban a su cuerpo, decidida a arrancárselas en caso de que lo peor pasara.

El escándalo comenzó a crecer en el pasillo y pronto Sasuke reconoció la voz que se escuchaba entre todas las demás.

Naruto estaba entre todo el barullo, respirando profundo y relajándose un poco, caminó hacia el pasillo y salió de la habitación de la muchacha, ignorando por completo la mirada que Hinata le había dedicado unos momentos antes. Al estar afuera, se encontró con una escena muy extraña y que no había esperado en ningún momento: su hermano, luciendo tan amenazador como un Uchiha podía serlo, Naruto erguido completamente, como lo hacía siempre que se sentía agredido, aunque con esa eterna nota de confusión en la voz y el brillo en los ojos e Ino llorando desconsoladamente, mientras negaba frenéticamente y se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Itachi pasó de largo, caminando en dirección a la rubia, empujando un poco a Naruto, tomó las esposas y rápidamente las cerró en las muñecas de la muchacha.

– Yamanaka Ino, estás arrestada por el homicidio de Yamanaka Mei.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquello y su mirada se cruzó con la azul de su mejor amigo, que le miraba confundido y alarmado; Ino lloraba desconsoladamente y negaba aquel cargo que se le había imputado, mientras que unos muchachos le recitaban sus derechos. Muchas personas miraban incrédulas y asombradas aquella escena, pronto comenzaron los murmullos e Ino fue retirada del lugar. Sasuke volteó a ver a Itachi en silencio, con las cejas un poco juntas y pronto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinando su cabello; miró a Naruto de soslayo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, el rubio comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a él, bajo la atenta mirada de una muchacha de ojos perlados, que se había llevado ambas manos a los labioso y cerró de inmediato la puerta, para no seguir viendo aquello.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún comentario?**

Capítulo corto a comparación de lo que he actualizado últimamente, pero bueno, digamos que los ánimos no han andado muy altos que digamos y el cansancio empieza a afectarme. No quería volver a tardarme un mes, así que mejor les dejo esto, que aunque está cortito empieza a mover el asunto; espero poder comenzar a trabajar con el capítulo siete cuanto antes, para tenerlo aquí dentro de quince días :) Muchas gracias a los que me leen a pesar de mi tardanza.

**Chipikroou**

_Sábado 26 de Octubre de 2013_


End file.
